


Parental Discretion Advised

by Riverslegacy



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Multi, Slut Shaming, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 90,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: " It may not be now or even a year from now, but trust me Taemin. YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW.  You just better hope karma doesn't kick you in the dick."





	1. Fuck this shit! I'm out!

"You're seriously believing that lying ass bitch over ME. I can't believe this shit. I gave you 2 1/2 years of my life and love and **THIS** is what I get?" I shouted. A crop of fresh tears burning down my cheeks. I was too hurt and pissed to care.

I watched the emotions flicker across his eyes. Sadness. Confusion. Anger. For a while he said nothing, just stood there.

Then he exploded.

"How the fuck am I supposed to feel **KIKAH**! Not only did you cheat on me but now you can't even own up to your shit? I had to hear it from other people. And before you start trying to call out Naeun again, it wasn't just her who told me" His eyes began to water.

Looking up at me he said the one thing I dreaded. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it carried a weight so heavy it knocked the air clear out of my lungs.

"We're over Kikah. She was right about you."

I took a step back as if he had physically slapped me. Drying my eyes, I nodded my head and picked up what was left of my pride.

I began to walk away from him, but I had to give him one last gut punch. I wanted to make sure the last words I spoke to him would haunt his ass for the rest of his life.

Holding my chin up high, I turned my head in his direction and making sure I held his gaze.

"It may not be now or even next year but trust me Taemin. You reap what you sow. You just better hope karma doesn't kick you in the dick." I spoke calmly, with just a hint of haughtiness. Then I resumed making my way out of the studio doors, heels clicking and hips swaying as I did.

In that moment I became numb.

My Dad had been right after all. I was such a fool. I left my family. Moved clear across the ocean to be with this man and all I got out of it was losing my virginity to a jackass and a broken heart two years later.

As soon as I made it back to my dorm room, I began to pack my shit. I got about halfway through when there was a knock at my door.

" **OPEN** the door Kikah" came the irate shouts of the woman on the other side of door.

Sighing, I walked over and unlocked the door. I had no choice. Knowing her, she would not leave until I did.

Immediately, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. She knew. That means they all knew what happened.

I pulled away, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes.

"Kikah" she started softly. "Don't let that jackass chase you away from here. From us."

"I can't do this Irene. I just," before I could finish, she cut me off.

"Don't let this motherfucker ruin your educational opportunities. You are half-way into your junior year, you leave now and you'll end up being a 5 year grad. Kikah you've worked too damn hard to pay your way through school and I won't let you fuck that up."

Giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze, Irene continued. "Your just so close to getting your degree. So close to your dreams." She paused and really looked at me.

Sighing, she gave me a hug.

"Make sure you facetime me at least once a week and I'm going to have Amber come by and check on you whenever she's in LA. Okay? At least promise me you'll finish school, when you're ready"

I nodded my head and she helped me pack.

I called my dad and explained to him what happened. Told him, I would be home as soon as I could book a flight. Turns out he didn't gloat about being right, he was just glad I was coming home.

In the morning, I went to the admissions office and withdrew from school. By the afternoon I was headed to the airport. Irene had made sure to call all our friends, so they could see me off. With promises to keep in touch, I headed to my terminal.

I was through with this shit and I just wanted to go home.

.................................................................................................

 **Irene's POV** :

(A week after Kikah went back to America)

I was on my way to dance practice when I caught sight of Taemin. I hadn't had a chance to talk to him about Kikah yet, so I was going to take the opportunity to do so now.

I'm not dumb, I know that he has been purposely avoiding not only me but Jonghyun, Amber and Key as well.

I guess he thought he could bide his time before he had to face us and explain himself. Well, his ass thought wrong.

Plastering the fakest smile I could muster, I waved. "Taemin-Ah!"

Stopping, he waited for me to catch up.

"Hey" he started awkwardly. "Was there something that you needed?"

Sizing him up, I asked innocently. "well, I guess. I just wanted to know why you broke my best friend's heart and allowed a whore to manipulate you into believing that Kikah cheated on you with Kai"

The moment he looked like he was going to fix his lips to speak, I cut him off.

"Not only did you believe Naeun over Kikah but you believed that bitches friends. One of whom blatantly lied on Onew, your **Leader** , accusing him of sexual harassment last year. Those are the women you believed?"

He had the good sense to look embarrassed. Good. He needed to hear the truth and that's exactly what I was going to give him.

Shaking my head I scoffed at him. "I find this whole thing funny. You broke up with your girl over a lie, when she stayed knowing the truth about you."

At this he bristled. "What **truth** are you talking about Irene" I watched as he shifted from foot to foot before settling himself against the wall.

Giving him the coldest smirk I could muster I dropped the proverbial bomb. "She knew about that time you got drunk after the last taping of WGM and let Naeun give you head. In fact, we all knew. Ask yourself this **Taemin** , if that was supposed to be kept a secret and you never told anyone. Then how do WE ALL know? Maybe you should really think about the decisions that you've made. I can guarantee that you'll find that when you think about things, you'll realize how much you really fucked up. You let a bonafide certified hoe come between you and a good woman. I hope your karma is to marry that bitch and she fucks your whole squad."

I can tell my words got to him. His back went rigid and he rolled his eyes.

Snidely, he replied. "If Kikah was so innocent than why did she runaway, huh? She practically ran back to America. Does that seem like someone who is innocent, who didn't fuck my best friend? You no what Irene, **WE ARE NOT FRIENDS** so make sure you put the proper ssi at the end of my name when you address me. The only thing I ever fucked up was when I gave my heart to your whore of a best friend."

I saw **red**.

Before he could even blink I kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face, so hard I heard a crack. I watched as he fell to the floor clutching his nuts and bloody nose.

"You crazy **bitch**! you broke my nose!" came his pained shout.

"Well, you better be lucky that's all I broke **bitch** " I yelled back, laughingly.

I left his ass there and began to make my way towards the practice room. I caught Naeun coming through the doors towards Taemin's crumpled form.

"Oh my god! Are you okay" She screamed racing in his direction, but before she could get there I pushed that hoe down and into the wall.

"Get out of my way bitch" I coldly spoke. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I skipped to dance rehearsal.

Damn, it feels good to be a gangster.

....................................................................................................

**Kikah's POV:**

It felt good being home with my dad and little sister. I didn't realize how much I had missed them. Slowly, I was starting to pick up the pieces. As promised I talked to all my friends almost every day, either through text calls or facetime. Before I knew it 3 weeks had passed.

I was going to meet up with Amber in the morning. She had gotten in early today but was jet-lagged and just wanted to sleep. Which was fine by me, hopefully the pain in my side would be gone by then. Sometimes I really hated being a woman. Fuck cramps.

I have to admit these are probably the worst cramps I've ever had, and the weird part was that it was just on one side. My right side. My dads been keeping an eye on me, he's worried it may be my appendix.

Apparently, his had ruptured when he was around my age and he didn't want to take any chances. He made me swear that if the pain got worse than I'd go straight to the hospital.

I went to sleep that night wondering if just maybe he was right.

Morning came swiftly bringing with it the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of people...arguing?

'What in the world' I thought, as I was pulled from dreamland. Slowly, I made my way downstairs to the cause of the commotion.

It was my dad and Amber fighting over the stats of last nights game. Even when she calls to talk to me it always ends with her and my dad arguing over sports. Or worse politics.

"It's too damn early for you two to be fighting" I yelled, as I reached the last step.

I was going to say more but a sharp pain cut across my lower abdomen. Gasping, I clenched tightly to the stair railing. Another shooting pain hits me straight in my right side. The last thing I saw before my world went black was my dad and Amber rushing to grab me, while yelling for my sister to call 911.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. TV? Check. Bed? Check. Ugly ass hospital gown? Check. Yep, I was in the hospital and judging by the color scheme my dad had them take me to Cedar Sinai. Of course, he would. He worked here as an Oncologist, so he knows all the staff. They're his colleagues. I bet he'll have doctor Johnson check me out.

"Hey sleepy head" giggled Amber, coming to my bedside.

"Hey, how long was I out?" I asked groggily. Just then the door opened and in walked my dad and Dr. Johnson.

I knew it!

"Long enough for us to run some test and get an ultrasound." Answered the doctor. He closed the room door and approached my bedside, opposite of Amber and my dad. Who both were giving me encouraging looks. Just what the hell was going on? Was I dying or something?

"So, what are the results Dr. Johnson?" I tried to make my voice sound calm but on the inside, I was scared. I watched a gentle smile cross his face.

"Well, all our test concluded that it's not your appendix." Before I knew it the breath that I was holding came rushing out in study streams. I relaxed a little.

"However, during the ultrasound we did discover something." I held my breath again. Wondering just what they had found.

He started slowly, making sure he kept eye contact with me the entire time as he spoke. "It seems that your pregnant and judging from the ultrasound pictures, you're about 8 weeks. Just to be sure I ordered a test which came back positive. Your father talked to your obgyn upstairs and set up an appointment for next week. In the meantime, I'm prescribing you prenatal pills. I'm also giving you a prescription for Iron because your blood work has shown that your anemic."

I just kept nodding my head at everything he said. I knew my dad or Amber would handle my prescriptions, so I just focused on the news he just gave me. I was pregnant.

I'm going to have a baby.

After he finished, my dad thanked Dr. Johnson and they both left the room. Which left me and Amber alone.

"Kikah, I know that you're probably not thinking about this right now but I gotta ask anyway. Are you going to tell Taemin?" she asked softly.

Was I? I thought back to that day and the things he said to me. My face twisted into an expression of anger and hurt. Then a sense of calm washed over me.

Looking her in the eyes and with a confidence I hadn't felt in weeks I said. "No, I'm not telling him shit. Amber you know as well as I do that even if I did tell him, he would just claim it wasn't his and I just don't need that shit right now."

I watched as she nodded her head in sympathy.

"Right now, I have a whole other life to think about and I just need to focus on him or her. I need to get myself right before this baby gets here. That means finishing school and starting my business." I stated. I had already begun to form a plan and I had 7 months to get my shit together.

"Hey, I'm going to call Irene and JongJong cuz their blowing my phone up. Do you want me to tell them the news or do you want to?" asked Amber, cringing as her phone's notifications continued to ding.

"No" I stated while shaking my head, "you can tell them and who ever else that will keep it a secret. I don't want anyone telling Taemin anything though. That's all I ask."

"Cool, to be honest I wasn't going to tell his ass anyway. Not with the way he's been acting" she got up and headed for the door. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to grab something. Want anything?"

I shook my head no.

Scoffing she rolled her eyes "Oh so you said to bring you and my god baby crackers and ginger ale. Okay, can do. I'll be right back" laughing she shut the door narrowly missing the plastic cup I had thrown.

I ran my hand across the planes of my flat stomach and smiled, "It's you and me against the world kid."

"And Allamallama, BlingBling Irenie and Key!" Came Amber's muffled yell through the closed door.

 

 


	2. This Is It

**Kikah's POV** :

As you would expect time flew by, but I wasn't complaining. Today was THE day. Today I was 22 weeks and that meant I could find out the sex of the baby. Nervous can't even begin to describe how I feel.

I'm a train wreck and grumpy because I can't get In N Out.

There was just no way I could chance it. Not after key text me this morning to let me know that they were here.

Damn them and their concerts and their incessant need to always go to In N Out every time the come to LA.

Well, at least he warned me.

In fact, ever since finding out about my pregnancy everyone has been checking on me, sending me things and making sure not to tell "He who shall not be named."

I officially forbid anyone from saying that name around me. I don't like it and neither does my baby.

At that last thought, I rubbed my protruding belly and posed in front of the mirror.

I know most women feel fat or just ugly at this stage, but the truth was I feel empowered.

My hair is shiny and thick, my skin is glowing and even my hazel eyes seem like they are just a bit brighter. Maybe it's not just because I'm pregnant but also happy.

I did a little twirl in the cute maternity outfit Kibum sent me. It was a bohemian tunic with black leggings and I loved it. It reminded me of the kind of outfits I used to walk the runway in, during my time in Korea.

I kind of miss modeling. Even though it had started out of necessity, so that I could pay for school, I grew to love it in no time. The pay was great and sometimes I got to keep the clothes.

Looking back on everything, I understand why my father refused to pay for my tuition there. It wasn't because he didn't love me, it was to make me a stronger person and appreciate things.

I get that know and I hope that I can instill the same values into my child.

Sighing, I gave one last glance in the mirror and adjusted my headband. Grabbing my keys, I headed for the door. Not paying attention to what was on the other side I ran smack into a solid mass and rubbed my forehead.

"Oww! What the" I started to yell, only to have the words die on my lips. My pained grimace turned into a grin.

"JONGHYUN!" I screamed. Excitement coursing through me. I facetime him all the time, but I hadn't actually seen him or Key since I left Korea.

Laughing, he hugged me tight yet careful of my growing belly.

"I know you didn't think I wasn't going to be here in your city and not come see you?" He laughed. "Besides, its not every day you get to find out if your having a little prince or princess and I wanted to be here for that."

"I missed you so much." I sniffled. Damn these hormones! "Ugh, I hate being so emotional. You know, last night I actually cried at a cereal commercial? This kid is turning me into a basket case."

Giggling, he nodded. "Yeah, Key told me about that. I can't believe you two watched and entire movie together by phone. He would have been here too but then it would've looked suspicious and we can't have that."

Then bending down, he gave my baby bump a kiss. " Hey kiddo, I know you didn't think uncle blingbling and uncle keykey would forget to bring something for you?"

Reaching into his messenger bag, he pulled out a takeout bag. "We heard you like In N Out."

Snatching the bag from him, I closed the door and together we began walking to my car. "Oh my god! I love you guys. I was craving this so bad" I squealed in glee." You even remembered to get it **ANIMAL STYLE**? You guys are the best."

Opening my car door for me, he stated. "I can't take the credit for that one. You need to thank Key. I had no idea what the fuck an animal style was, and it wasn't on the menu."

After demolishing my food, I put the car in gear and we headed to Cedar Sinai. Since I decided against going on the freeway we got there in no time at all.

See the thing about living and surviving in La is, take the streets in the day and the freeways at night. Gridlock here is a nightmare and that little tip can save you time, gas and your bumper.

In no time at all I found myself on the exam table with cold gel on my baby belly as the nurse practitioner tried  her best to find some indication of the baby's sex.

"So, have you started thinking about baby names?" asked Jong as he cooed at the monitor.

"No, not really. I wanted to wait until I knew what I was having first." I shrugged.

Smiling, the nurse informed us. "Well, honey you better start thinking about them. It's official, your having a girl and I can tell you now she's going to be a beauty."

A girl. I'm having a GIRL.

The nurse was right I needed to start thinking about names and also how I was going to decorate the nursery. Oh wait, I said Key and Irene could do that. Then an idea struck me, and I couldn't help but smile.

Lifting myself up onto my elbows, I turned to Jonghyun and watched as he continued to smile at the monitor.

"Why don't you name her, Jong?" I asked.

Turning his attention away from the screen, he faced me. Smiling but also in shock he rasped. "Me?" At my nod, he really gave it some thought. I watched as his eyes suddenly lit up. "H-how about Aurora?"

"Oh, that's really pretty" added the nurse and I had to agree.

"A pretty name for a pretty princess" I added, staring at the ultrasound of Aurora as she crossed her legs and sucked her thumb.

..................................................................................................................

 

**2 Years Later:**

Before I knew it, we were landing and the stewardess was walking down the isle to assist passengers with their seat belts. Gently, I unbuckled Aurora and picked her up. I tried to be as smooth as I could, so she would remain asleep.

Grabbing my carry-on with my free hand I made my way off the plane. I'm not really surprised that Aurora didn't stir even a little bit. After spending 12 hours on a plane I'm sure its taken its toll on her.

So much has changed. I hadn't been here in 3 years and if it wasn't absolutely necessary I wouldn't be here now.

I couldn't complain though. Who else could say that they were running their own beauty enterprise at the tender age of 24? Not many. I'm just glad Neris has been such a success.

Which reminds me that I need to have my assistant send beauty boxes out to all the youtubers that review my products. So far, the most popular has been the Ondine and Elora glow palettes.

I feel terrible that I left Irene to pick up the slack for me at the Seoul headquarters, while I dealt with the American one. I know she said it was fine but I knew I couldn't put it off any longer once she launched her hotel chain.

So here I am, toddler in my arms and anxiety in my bones. Hoping and praying I wouldn't have to run into "he who shall not be named."

" **Kikah!** " screamed Irene. Running full force until at the last second, she noticed I was holding Aurora. Stopping in front of me she gave me a side hug and gently took my child from my arms.

"God girl what are you feeding her? She's getting heavy." She complained. "Go grab your bags and meet us by the car, I'm taking you guys to one of my hotels. Turns out your apartment won't be ready for at least another two days."

"Oh, well that's just great." I grumbled and set off to go get our bags.

**Irene's POV:**

In no time at all I got them checked into their room. I made sure my staff gave them the best suite we had to offer. My BFF and god-daughter deserved nothing less than the best.

After that, I convinced Kikah we should go shopping. I also wanted to show her the location that the newest Neris store would be. I made sure to pick a hotspot that would bring in lots of revenue.

I hope she won't be to mad at me 'volunteering' her to walk the runway during Seoul fashion week. It's not for a few more weeks anyway, so I'll ease her into liking the idea. Maybe while they're here I could convince her to let Roro do some print work.

Princess Roro didn't really feel like walking, so we stop at the mall's entrance and rented one of those little car wagons. I wanted to say no, that big girls needed to walk but she's just so darn cute.

"Auntie WreWhene?" called Aurora. She looked up at me from her seat in her little car, her hazel eyes wide and filled with innocence. Every time I look at her I can't help but think about how much of a stupid jackass Taemin is. He's missing out because he was just to stubborn to admit he was wrong. Well, at least to Kikah.

I still laugh remembering how after Kikah left and after his nose healed, he confronted Kai. Damn, I still can't believe they actually fought. Hell, I didn't even know Taemin knew how to fight. To prove his innocence, Kai even went and got a polygraph done right in front of Taemin and Naeun.

At least **they** managed to make up.

"Yes princess?" I cooed.

"I want ot dog" she stated. Not asked because thanks to Uncle Key, she doesn't **ask** for anything. Apparently, according to him princess's never have to ask.

"Sure, Roro. You know what I think me and your mom might want a hot dog too" I replied.

"No, I don't" Kikah protested. We walked up to a near by vender and I placed our order.

"Sure you do. Everybody **loves** hot dogs" I stated sarcastically. 

After we ate we placed Aurora in the mall's daycare while we continued to shop around. It was fun and just what we both needed. While we were alone, I was going to take the opportunity to talk to her about a few things she needed to hear and think about.

"Kikah"

when I called her name she looked up from perusing through the rack of children's clothes. "I know you asked for us not to say anything to Tae..I mean 'he who shall not be named' and we haven't. But **you** should really think about telling him. Look, it would be different if you were still in America. There you could continue to pretend like he doesn't exist but you're not in America any more, you're here. And here there's a good chance that you'll run into each other. Trust me, you better tell him before he figures it out for himself. As much as he tries to deny it, he knows you never cheated. He's just too damn stubborn to admit it aloud."

Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for my next words. Softly, I said. "He's been asking about you, a lot. Mostly to Key and Jonghyun. I'm not saying what he did wasn't fucked up because it was. Still, at least think about it what I've said, okay"

"Fine, I'll think about. Let's go get Aurora and get out of here. Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to shop anymore." Replied Kikah, tiredly.

I hope she takes my advice.

 


	3. Meet the Cast

**Taemin**                                                                                                                                          **Kikah ( pronounced Kee-kah)**

 

  **Aurora (aka Princess RoRo)**

                                                                                                          **Shinee'**

 

  **Irene**                                                                                                                                                                          **Amber**

 

                                                                           **NaEun**

 

 

 

                                                                **For a  visual reference** :

Welp here they are, some of the main cast. 

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Sorry if it's progressing kind of slow, I promise things are going to pick up real soon. Next chapter we'll get to see what Taemin has been up to these past 3 years. So stay tuned! 

 


	4. Karma Is A Bitch

**Taemin's POV** :

Taking a bow one last time, I waved at the concert goers. This was my last show on my tour. Doing this solo tour had been a great distraction from my less than stellar personal life.

I began to walk off stage. Grabbing a towel, I wiped the sweat from my face and tossed it out into the crowd, before disappearing behind the curtains.

Quickly, I ran to my dressing room and changed clothes. There would be no Hi-touch or photo-ops tonight and for that I was kind of glad.

It was getting harder and harder faking my smile, hell faking my happiness.

The truth was I was miserable and it all stemmed from my own stupidity. I can't believe I believed those bitches about Kikah. I know she doesn't want anything to do with me and I understand. Hell, I don't blame her.

It doesn't stop me from asking about her though. I always ask Jong and Key about her. If she's doing well, finished school, or has a boyfriend and they always tell me the same thing.

That it's none of my damn business and they're right.

I got so desperate for information on her that I spied on Key while he had been facetiming her a year and a half ago. She looked beautiful and happy. I couldn't hear what they were talking about because I was too far away, and Key had on headphones, but I longed to hear her voice.

I missed her. I love her. I never stopped.

NaEun could never compare to Kikah. Hell, me and my dick were in agreement on that. After seeing her on Key's laptop that day, it went on strike. Literally. I couldn't get it up any more. NaEun wasn't happy about that shit.

If I'm honest though, even before I saw her on the screen that night I had been only putting in a half-assed effort to please NaEun in bed. I let her do most of the work. I thought that if she wanted me so damn bad she lied to break up my relationship, then she could work just as hard to get off. Her dry ass pussy felt like sandpaper on my skin anyway.

After my dick completely shut down, it didn't take long for NaEun to break up with me. She even tried to give several low-blows on her way out.

I still remember her snidely remarking how I was too young to have erectile dysfunction and was probably in the closet.

I snapped and told her if anything was the problem it was her. How she couldn't ride a dick to save her life and her pussy was drier than the Arabian deserts. That the only thing she had going for herself was that she could suck a dick and even that was debatable.

She slapped the shit out of me and shot back how she ran through damn near my whole squad, except Kai.

I couldn't even be mad. I had that coming.

Aside from Jongin and Timoteo, I'm not really that close with them. I guess she thought she was wounding my pride, when she raved about how much better in bed they were.

I let her have her moment though, I'm nice like that.

Once she was done, I told her she had never experienced what I was like in bed and never would because she didn't deserve my sweat or effort.

She left pissed.

It came as no surprise when she started spreading rumors about me being gay and apparently in a relationship with my best friend.

That bitch was hands down my biggest mistake.

Sighing, I left the arena and got in the van. I couldn't help but think about how the weather matched my mood. Gloomy. It may have been night time but you could still see the dark clouds that littered the sky. It was gonna rain soon. Good.

I find it hilarious that both Kikah and Irene's last words to me came true, to some extent.

NaEun ran through most of my whole crew and karma had kick me in the dick.

I laughed bitterly at that.

I've seen every doctor and psychologist I could about my little problem. They all said the same thing, physically I was fine. Everything worked normally, like it was supposed to. My problem was purely psychological.

I'm bitter, alone, guilt ridden, and my dick is broken. Yeah, I'd say karma definitely won.

I needed a distraction, to get out of my head for a while. So, I did the only thing I could think of. Taking out my phone I called Kai. I needed a guy's night out. Drinking beer and playing pool would work to get me out of my thoughts and that's exactly what I needed.

I just wanted to forget what a miserable asshole I am, at least for a while.

**Kikah's POV:**

Finally, my apartment was ready. Irene had paid the movers extra to set everything up. So, all I had to un-box and put up were shoes, clothes, dishes, linens and family photos. For that I was thankful.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day already, so having someone take all that heavy lifting and putting things together off my hands made my life easier.

But I mean, what are friends for?

Everyone came to my new high-rise to help me and in no time, we had unpacked and put up in it's proper place.

I just love how even my baby got in on the action. Of course, she would never get her hands dirty. But, she did dictate exactly where she wanted Key and Jong to place her toy box. God that girl is so spoiled, by everyone, but mostly those two.

After that we all went grocery shopping. I had to. I needed food, seasonings and toiletries. It was fun though. We laughed down most of the isles being silly like old times. I kept having to scold Key about letting Aurora put what she wanted in the basket. All he would say was, "Well it's not like you can't afford it."

He was right, of course but little kids should have guidelines and that's what I was trying to give Roro. I wanted to teach her the value of a dollar, but I guess what good is having money if you don't splurge on those closest to you?

This is the part in parenting I struggle the most in. Well, that and discipline. I want to give her all the things that I didn't have but also all the things that I did. It's such a struggle to find the balance between the two and it's times like this that I wished her father was in the picture.

Maybe Irene is right, and I should tell him. No, I know she's right. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell him, but I should.

Even if he demanded a blood test, I know that once the results came back he would man up. At least I hoped he would. The Taemin I loved would. Got damn it! Did I really just think that? Ugh, I need to get out of my head.

To distract myself I focused back on shopping and in no time at all, I wasn't thinking about him anymore.

Later on that night, since everyone decided to spend the night, we gathered in the living room and watched as Roro and her precious uncle blingbling performed for us.

I have to admit it was really cute watching her try and sing Aurora with him. We all laughed every time it got to the chorus. Jonghyun sang Aurora, while she sang me.

After she went to bed, we drank wine and played poker. It was in this moment, with all of us together again under one roof, that I was happy about being back in Seoul.

I needed this and so did Aurora.

 

 


	5. Aurora

**3rd person POV:**

Morning came swiftly, and the Seoul streets bustled with life. Shops were opening, and people were heading to their respective work places. Today Kikah and Irene would be headed to the Neris headquarters. They had to go over invoices for deliveries that needed to be made and marketing strategies for the grand openings of the new stores.

Everyone else had already left to begin their day, but lucky for her Jonghyun had stayed and even offered to babysit. Quickly, she got ready for the day. Wearing a nice business casual outfit and placing her hair in a slick ponytail at the crown of her head.

Kissing her daughter on the forehead she chided "please stay out of trouble you two."

"okay, mommy" agreed Aurora, as she continued to watch cartoons. Smiling, Kikah reached for the door knob. Pausing she looked over her shoulder and leveled her friend with a stern look. "That means you too, uncle blingbling"

"Fine. You do realize I'm older than you, right?" scoffed a grinning Jonghyun.

Playfully rolling her eyes, she slammed the door shut and headed to her car. She was determined to beat the morning traffic.

"Okay princess, what trouble do you want to get in first?" asked Jonghyun with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

All morning they sang songs, danced around, jumped on the beds and played dress up. It wasn't until the afternoon that Aurora said something that made his heart clench.

"Uncle bringbring" started Aurora, her little face was twisted in confusion. "why does mommy cwry?"

He knew the answer to that, they all knew but instead of answering the little girl he asked, "princess, when does mommy cry?"

Poking out her lip, it began to tremble like she was going to start crying. "Night" she answered sadly. Her hazel eyes filling up with unshed tears.

Wanting to make her feel better and get rid of her sullenness, Jonghyun clapped his hands together and animatedly exclaimed "Oh I completely forgot, I made us lunch today. We should go and eat the wonderful meal I have prepared"

Laughing, and now in a much brighter mood Aurora placed her tiny hands on her hips. "Lwiar!" she yelled

Mock affronted, he yelled back." I did"

"nah uh" mocked the toddler.

"Uh huh" he countered.

"Nah uh" reiterated the toddler a little louder this time.

"Uh" started Jonhyun. Only to pause. Laughing at her raised eyebrow, he admitted dramatically. " **Okay** fine! I bought it, but I worked really hard selecting the perfect restaurant and ordering the food. So, can we just eat?"

After lunch, Jonghyun had taken his god daughter to the broadcasting studio because she announced that she wanted to see her uncle Key. They got there in no time at all. He made her swear to not tell her mother they drove in his lambo.

Kikah would kill him for not only having Aurora in a two-seater but not putting her in a car seat. So, since he valued his life he made the toddler pinky promise not to say anything.

Quickly, they placed a mask on their faces that covered their mouths and made their way through the studio doors. Heading toward the dressing rooms, where hair and make-up was done. One of the stylist had informed them that Key was already on set filming his portion of the program.

"Oh, she is so adorable" cooed the stylist. "Who is she?"

"This is my niece, Aurora" stated Jonghyun proudly.

Bending down the Stylist offered the toddler a lollipop. Taking it, the small child bowed and thanked her.

"look at those manners." Gushed the woman. "Your sister is raising her well"

Before he could answer, one of the producer entered the room and approached him.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here. I needed to go over something with you about the lighting for your comeback stage. Do you have a minute? I want to do a walk through with you."

Looking down at Aurora as she clung to the back of his leg, he almost said no. His stylist interrupted and offered to watch the small girl while he handled business.

Bending down and cupping the toddler's cheek, he fixed her face mask and kissed her forehead. "Stay here Roro I'll be right back." Promised the singer.

"okay" she agreed. Letting the stylist sit her on the couch so she could watch cartoons. She watched as her uncle followed the producer out the door.

Half-way through an episode of her favorite cartoon Pororo, the dressing room became busy. People were rushing in and out, she could hardly hear her show. Deciding she had had enough, she set off on her own to find her uncle Key.

She knew he would make everyone in the room be quiet, so she could enjoy her show.

She walked and walked but couldn't find her uncle or her way back to the dressing room.

Aurora had gotten **lost.**

**Taemin's POV:**

I hit the alarm button twice, locking my car doors and made my way to the studio. I was early. Really early, but since I didn't have anything else to do it beat just sitting at home.

My group was gearing up for a comeback and that meant two things; lots of promoting and moving back into the dorm. That's what I was doing here today. I was going to be filming a variety show and promoting Shinee's upcoming album.

The album wasn't coming out for another two months, but the label wanted us to get a jump on promoting it. To get some hype for it. So that when it dropped we met our predicted sell numbers.

Not that I minded in the least, it wasn't like I couldn't use the distraction. Walking through the doors I started in the direction of the dressing room, but crying off to my left had me veering towards the stairs.

It was a little girl. 

She could be no older than two or three. She was huddled on the first step of the stairwell sobbing.

She must be lost. 

All I could think of as I approached the small child, was where in the hell were her parents?

Leaning on the railing I asked, "Are you lost?" I watched as her shoulders shook from her crying, keeping her head down she nodded her head.

So, I was right.

I walked up to her and sat down on the stair beside her. Lifting her head, she stared at me and I at her. Her mop of curly hair framing her face. She wore a facemask which told me that she was probably one of my colleague's daughter. That would explain why she was here.

I could tell she was a beautiful little girl even though most of her tiny face was obscured by her hair and loopy mask.

She had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, and I felt like I knew them. No, I did know those eyes. I've seen them before.

Just who was this kid.

Smiling, I asked gently," Does your mommy work here?" she looked at me and shrugged her little shoulders. "Okay. Well, what's your name sweetheart and who's your mommy?" Maybe if she told me that I'd be able to help her find her parents.

I couldn't draw my eyes away from hers. They were a perfect hazel with flecks of green in them. Simply, enchanting. She dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. 

'Well, at least she had stopped crying.'

When I thought she was going to speak, shouting from down the hall caught my attention. The both of us turned our heads, watching as one of the stylist came barreling towards us.

Gasping, she exclaimed relieved. "Oh, there you are! Thank god, I thought I'd lost you" walking up to her, she took the toddlers hand. "come on sweety your uncle's looking for you."

They began to walk away, for some strange reason I became slightly sad watching her walk away from me.

I almost wanted to stop them, instead I watched them begin to walk back down the hall. Suddenly, the child paused and turned around looking as if she forgot something.

Our eyes met, and I could tell she was smiling at me. "Auwowa" she spoke.

Her voice was just too cute. Shocked that she could actually talk, all I could muster as a response was "huh?"

Sighing, she replied. "I'm Auwowa" and I smiled. It was probably the first genuine smile to grace my face in almost three years.

Satisfied, she turned around and let the stylist lead her down the hallway. I watched them both until they turned the corner and faded from view.

"Aurora"

 


	6. A Change Is Gonna Come

**Kikah's POV:**

I was just finishing up my last meeting for the day when I got a text from Jong. He was letting me know he took Aurora to go see Key at the broadcasting studio. I noticed that he didn't mention HOW they got there, though.

I could only think of two options, either he drove there in his not kid friend Lamborghini or they took the also not kid friendly and crowded subway.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out which was the lesser of two evils. The only thing that's keeps me sane is that I trust Jonghyun and his judgement. I know what ever option he chose it was the safest for Aurora.

Irene and I had found ourselves doing invoices for outgoing merchandise. We had to make sure that each store would be stock adequately. The department that was supposed to handle this hadn't done their job properly and if it wasn't for my assistant Evaine, we would have never known until after the stores grand opening.

Heads were going to roll for this mistake, already Evaine is pulling all the files for everyone who works into this department. Tomorrow Irene, myself and Evaine are going to sit down and go through each and every personal file with a fine-tooth comb. Someone has to answer for this and when I find them, they're fired.

It took us a little over two hours but somehow, we managed to adjust the number of supplies. Each store would now have an adequate amount of merchandise. We also put together gift bags for all the Neris staff and product samples to be given away to popular youtubers that review the products.

It was then that Irene caught a missed shipment of products that was supposed to go to SM's broadcasting studio. Looking at the Invoice we realized it was supposed to be delivered 2 days ago.

Needless to say, we're pissed.

"I can call FedEx and have it overnighted," suggested Irene.

"It's just a couple of boxes, so I'll take and drop them off myself." They were already late, and I didn't want to make the make-up artist wait any longer than they already had. Calmly I explained. "Jong took Roro there to see Key and I'm pretty sure they're still there. I can just drop off the delivery and grab her. Besides I wanted to take her to Pororo Land"

Eyeing my skeptically, Irene asked. "And what if you run into Taemin?"

Grabbing a box that matched the serial number on the SM invoice, I place it on a near by portable dolly. "Well, I just have to hope that won't happen. I'll be in and out as quick as I can" I replied, trying to convince myself more than her.

We loaded everything into my car and I made my way to the studio.

I could do this, in and out. It'll be easy.

I should have known that things rarely, if ever are.

**Taemin's POV:**

I still had another half hour before I had to get make-up and hair and another hour before I began filming, so I wandered around the studio aimlessly. Occasionally running into a familiar face or two.

I had just turned the corner, when I caught sight of the one thing I long for.

She was here.

I watched as she shook hands with one of the head make-up artist. They both bowed, and the stylist headed one direction as Kikah headed in mine.

Damn, she looked good. Better than I remember. She always did look good in slacks and silk.

Her head was down as she looked at her phone, so she hadn't noticed me. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was damn near running to meet her in the narrow hallway.

I guess my subconscious couldn't wait for her to come to me.

Once I was close enough, I reached out and gently touch her shoulder.

"Kikah" I called, voice barely above a whisper. For a second, I thought I was dreaming, that this couldn't possibly real.

I don't know if it was the sound of my voice or just her name being called but she lifted her head and our eyes met.

For a moment, I thought she was going to slap the hell out of me. I wouldn't have stopped her if she did.

Instead, she looked calm and kind of resigned. "Taemin." She greeted evenly.

Fuck, I missed her voice.

Not wanting to her to stop talking or leave and go the opposite direction I quickly blurted out. "How have you been? Every time I ask Jong or Key, they remind me how it none of my damn business."

'Shit why did I say that'

To my surprise, she giggled and smiled a little.

" **Good**. I'm doing well and you?" she conversed.

I wanted to tell her the truth. That I was miserable and sorry and would spend the rest of my life making it up to her, if she could ever forgive me, but that's not what came out.

"I'm okay, I guess. I mean things, things could be better." I sighed. 

Damn, this is so awkward, but I just have to know. Clearing my throat, I asked even though every fiber in my body told me to just shut the hell up." Are you dating anyone? I mean you look great and happy. I was just wondering who the lucky guy was that gets to see that smile." 

'I'm an idiot.' 

Chuckling, she raised her eyebrow at my stupid ass. Yep she's probably going to hit me. I braced myself for the inevitable hit.

"No one." She started, then gave me a soft smile." I haven't really had time to date anyone. I finally started my business and it's doing extremely well but it's been keeping me busy. It's why I'm here actually."

"That's great, Ba...Kikah. I can't believe you really did it. What did you name it?" I asked excitedly, hoping that she didn't catch my little slip up.

"Neris"

"After the river goddess?" I asked smiling. She always did love mythology. I should have figured she'd name her beauty company something like that. "I thought you wanted to name your boat that, well when you got one."

"Yeah. I did huh? I mean I still do, I guess. I can't believe you remembered that." She replied astonished.

"I remember everything you told me." I answered, honestly. It's true, I did. Everything she ever said I keep locked away in my mind and replay the memories of us every night in my dreams.

I could tell I made her uncomfortable, so I decided to change the subject and do something I should've done years ago. Pulling her close, I wrapped my arms around her. 

I couldn't bring myself to voice the words in anything but a whisper. Carefully choosing my words, I began. "I know that I hurt you and I can never undo that. Even though I wish I could. I know this probably doesn't mean anything to you now, but I'm sorry. I never should have believed those girls over you. I was wrong Kikah and I know that now. I just hope that one day you can forgive me." Before I lost my nerve, I kissed her on the cheek. It was then that I felt a lone tear against her soft skin.

Pulling back a bit, I took my thumb and wiped it away. Looking into her eyes I leaned in and softly kissed her lips. I don't know what had come over me but when she began to respond to me it quickly became passionate. Her hands slid up my back to tangle in my hair, as I palmed her ass with one hand and placed my other behind her head.

Already I could feel my body begin to wake from its year and a half slumber. Then just when I was about to pull away to trail kisses against her neck, her body stilled and she pushed me away.

I didn't even get to ask her what happened before she drew back and punched me in the jaw. The impact of it jolted me to the left and I felt my body hit the wall.

"You don't get to do that. **Never** again Taemin. It doesn't work that way and it never will. I may forgive but I **don't** want you. Not now, not ever. NaEun may have called me a whore but that doesn't mean I have to live up to it. I wish you two nothing but happiness. So be happy Taemin. Be happy with **NaEun**!" After she yelled that, she stomped off.

Sliding down the wall until I was sitting down, it dawned on my just what she had said. She still thought I was with NaEun and no one had told her any different.

Picking myself up off the floor, I walked to the dressing room and sat down in the comfortable make-up chair. I let my mind wonder as I spun around and waited for my make-up artist to arrive. It was then I realized that I had left the door open.

So, I got up from my seat and went to close the door. However, before I could do just that I caught sight of Kikah leaving down the opposite way. But that wasn't what caused me to pause. 

It was the fact that in her arms was the little girl from early, only she wasn't wearing her face mask. She looked up at me from over Kikah's shoulder and it dawned on me then why her eyes had been so familiar.

She smiled at me and I gasped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew that smile, saw it every time I looked in the mirror.

Aurora had Kikah's eyes, but she had my face. It was like looking at my own reflection.

A wave a dizziness hit me like a typhon and my knees buckled. Studying myself, I slowly walked back to the chair and took a seat.

I had a daughter and **NO ONE** had bothered to tell me.

 


	7. A Conversation In The Making

**Kikah's POV:**

After the debacle that happened at the studio with Taemin, ending my day with Aurora at Pororo Land was just what I needed. It was fun. We rode all the rides and visited all the character's houses. She took pictures with Loopy and Eddy, even sang along with Pororo himself.

We got home late and after a quick meal it was time to put Aurora to bed. I took out her favorite book. It contained old poems and nursery rhymes and I sat down next to her on her canopy bed.

"Mommy, When I was ost today a weawry nice man found me." She revealed. Jong had told me what happened, and I scolded her on why she couldn't run off. I didn't know that part though, that someone else had found her before the stylist.

"Oh, did he tell you his name?" I asked. I wanted to see just who she had ran into. It had to have been someone who worked there or another idol, because those were the only people in the building.

She shook her head, I tried not to laugh as her cute little curls fluttered around her face and shoulders.

"hmm, do you remember what he looked like?" I asked. Trying to get some idea of who it could've been.

"A pwince. I like 'is shmile." She gushed cutely and that made me smile.

I pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a kiss upon her brow. Getting comfortable myself I opened the book to the marked poem and began to read. "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe. Sailed on a river of crystal light into a sea of dew"

By the time I had finished the poem, she was fast asleep and snoring lightly. I turned off her lamp but left on the night light and walked out of her room.

Going into the kitchen I prepared to pour myself a glass of wine, but my phone started to ring. Looking at the screen, I didn't recognize the number but since not many people had this number I figured it had to be either someone who knew me or someone from the office.

"Hello" I spoke politely into the receiver. Only to freeze at the sound of the voice on the other end.

"Kikah, we need to talk" There was something in his voice that put me on edge.

"I don't think there's anything left for us to talk about Taemin and how did you get my number anyway." I bit out contritely. I could hear him scoff on the other end and it pissed me off.

"I got your number from Key. There's one important thing that we DO need to talk about and that's Aurora" Oh shit, he knows but how. Taking my silence as his sign to continue he asked. "I really want to talk about this tonight. Could you come to the dorm?"

I nodded my head but soon after remembered that he couldn't see me through the phone and quickly replied "Yeah, that's fine. Just let me grab Aurora and I'll be there in ten minutes" I ended the call, changed clothes, grabbed Aurora a change of clothes and headed to her room to wake her up.

However, she was sleeping so well I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, I picked her up and carried her to the car. The whole drive to Shinee's dorm I was nervous and didn't know what to expect. I'm just glad he asked to meet him here and not his house. At least at the dorm Key and Jong would be there and that gave me some comfort.

All to soon I found myself knocking on the door, trying to balance a tote in one hand and a sleeping toddler in the other. Taemin answered the door, silently moving out of the way to let me inside. I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on Aurora's sleeping form. Reaching out, he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled.

'Well that's a good sign'

Walking into the living room I noticed that the other members were all there. Two of them, looked shocked to see me and most likely seeing me holding a smaller version of Taemin. While the other two, looked relieved that they no longer had to keep my secret.

It was Minho who approached me and signaled for me to hand him my daughter. He gave me a look that screamed 'you're going to explain this later' then he looked at Aurora and smiled.

"I'm going to put her in the bed, okay" he whispered, trying not to wake my sleeping child. I nodded my head as he disappeared down the hall. Everyone was silent, at least for a little while. Not wanting to continue standing, I took a seat on the couch and Taemin sat next to me.

I noticed that Jong lingered by the hallway, Key sat on the floor and Onew sat in a chair near the couch.

Shortly Minho had rejoined us, and I tried to mentally prepare myself for all the questions. **  
**

**Taemin's POV:**

I had a million emotions running through me and equally a million questions. I struggled to find the right words to start the overdo conversation.

Minho and just rejoined them back in the living room and I could tell that my hyung was just as anxious to begin getting answers.

Turning my body slightly so that I was facing her. I decided to just speak whatever was in my heart and head. "Where you ever going to tell me?" I asked softly. Even to my own ears I sounded hurt and I was.

I missed out on years of Aurora's young life. I didn't get to see her first steps or hear her first words. I had missed it. I never really thought I'd be a father so soon, but I was never opposed to the idea of it.

I watched as she fidgeted with her hands before settling them in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she spoke." I was going to tell you but"

I didn't let her finish. "I saw you earlier, we talked. Why didn't you tell me then? What would have happened if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Would you have continued to keep me in the dark? Making Jonghyun and Key keep that information from me too?" I was starting to get angry.

They all kept my daughter, **MY DAUGHTER** from me.

From what they both told me earlier, they talk to Aurora almost every day. When we're in La they visit and the other times, they facetime or call. I felt cheated, jilted that they had a relationship with her while I was just finding out.

"Taemin, I didn't know either" addressed Onew, trying to temper my anger.

"Me either" added Minho. Crossing his arms "In fact this is the first time I'm even hearing about any of this. I don't even know my nieces name"

"Her name is Aurora." Jonghyun supplied.

I watched as both Minho and Onew's eyes widened. It would have been funny if I wasn't so mad.

"And the reason we didn't tell you," started Key with a huff, "Is because you two can't keep a secret for shit." Then looking at me. He rolled his eyes and grumbled out. "We didn't tell you because, well for starters look at everything you did and said to Kikah. If any of us would have told you back, then you would've just denied it and she was already going through enough because of you. You broke her heart with bullshit and lies, only for her to find out 3 weeks later that you knocked her up too. How do you think **SHE** felt? She asked us not to tell, so we didn't end of story"

I noticed that throughout this whole thing Kikah hadn't said anything else and that bothered me. I realized that I wasn't going to be able to have the kind of conversation I needed to with her if they were here.

I would lash out at them and her for having something I didn't, and she would rely on them to be her voice and direct the conversation.

Tiredly, I rubbed my hands over my face and asked as politely as I could, "Could you guys give us some privacy?"

I love how they all ignored me and looked at Kikah. So much for brotherhood. She nodded her head and they left us to talk alone. Each of them going to their room.

Once I was sure they were gone, I began. "Did I really fuck things up so bad that you felt you couldn't come to me and tell me? I mean I understand why you would at first but what about after. You could've told me months ago even a year ago about her. I would've listened then. I would've believed you." She knows me better than anyone and she knows I can never stay that angry for long.

Looking at her I could see she knew I was right. I placed my hand over hers and used my thumb to rub gentle circles over the top of her hands. Gently, I probed. "Kikah, what's the real reason you didn't tell me?"

She raised her head and looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath as she did. Then she brought her eyes back to mine, they shimmered with unshed tears. "Because I was scared." She spoke quietly. "At the time, I reasoned that it was what was best for Aurora but really it was what was best for me. I didn't want to see you or be reminded of the things you said to me, the things you called me. I didn't want to watch you be happy with NaEun. While knowing my heart never healed."

I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and brought my forehead to hers. All these years she had to deal with this, felt like this and it was my fault. All of it. I had to give her some sort of comfort, so I told her the truth. Something I never told anyone not even Jongin.

"After you left I didn't know what to do with myself. I lashed out at everybody. I even fought Kai over you. After I found out the truth, I was consumed with guilt. I hated myself. I wanted to fix things, but I didn't know how and to be honest I didn't deserve it." Pulling my head away, I smiled but it wasn't a happy one it was broken. "About a year and a half ago, I saw Key and you facetiming. You looked so happy. It wasn't long after that NaEun broke up with me. She flat out told me she lied and that she only wanted me because I was taken."

I watched as her body went ridged. I know that look and I could only hope she never ran into NaEun. Sighing, I continued recanting "Anyway, she also let me know that she fucked my friends. All of them except Kai, but you know the worst part about all of this?" She shook her head no.

Bitterly, I admitted for the first time out loud. "The reason she broke up with me was because after seeing you that day. My dick stopped working. So, you were right when you told me karma would kick me in the dick. It did, ruthlessly."

She tried not to laugh, she really did. In the end she failed, and I laughed with her. It was ironic and if it were anyone else I would've thought that she had placed some sort of curse on me.

"So, you really can't"

I didn't even let her finish that sentence. Shaking my head, I answered "No, I can't. Even porn doesn't work. It literally just sits there, like fuck you"

'At least I made her feel better. Now that I actually talked about it, I feel a little better too.'

"Going back to the reason I called you over. I just want to be a father to Aurora. I want to know everything about her and I want her to know me. I'm not sure how in the hell this is supposed to work but I want to try. Now that I know about her I can't not be in her life. So, what do you think? Can we co-parent?" After my speech I waited for her response.

"I think that would be the best thing for her. She's still young so you didn't really miss much. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier and I'm glad you want her in your life. Obviously, we're going to have to figure out some sort of schedule especially during the holidays. For right now, how about she spends the night here with you. Since I have a lot to get done at the office tomorrow, you can spend the entire day with her and bring her back to me tomorrow night. Sound good?" She compromised.

"That sounds great" I exclaimed.

She got up and I walked her to the door. She explained to me that in the tote was a change of clothes, some pull ups and some hair supplies. Giving her a hug I watched her go.

Shutting the door, I grinned. For the first time in years, I had something to look forward to and I was determined to be the best father to Aurora that I could.

Then I dawned on me, how do I build a relationship with a toddler that I didn't know the first thing about?

 


	8. Bonding & Binging

**Kikah's POV:**

I made it home it record time. Kicking off my shoes I sunk into my bed and cried. Everything I had pent up the last 3 years cascaded down my cheeks in teary rivulets. Not knowing what else to do, I pulled out my phone and dialed.

It rang twice before it was answered. I didn't even wait for a hello, before I cried out. "I told him about Aurora. Well, I didn't have to tell him. He saw us and figured it out"

"Where are you now?"

"At home. I'm letting Roro spend the night with Taemin, so they can bond." I sniffled, clinging to my phone like it was a life line.

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be right over. I'm going to bring Amber and some liquor."

"Thanks Irene." I hiccupped.

"Girl, you do not have to thank me. I'm just doing what best friends do best." Chided Irene. "I'll see you in ten." After that, we hung up and I changed into my pajamas.

Soon there was a knock on my door and I smiled as I went to let them in.

They were early.

She told me ten minutes, yet she got here in five. I really hope she didn't speed but knowing her, that's exactly what she did.

"Someone ordered a pity party?" Laughed Amber, as they walked through the door.

They were both wearing their pajamas and I had to laugh. Amber and those damn Kuzco Llama footie PJs will be the death of me.

"Let's get this party started. We got the liquor and you got the tea." Added Irene. She began pouring us all a glass of soju. We never drink it straight out the bottle, were classy.

Once our drinks were in hand, we all took a seat in my room. I sat on my bed, as Irene spread out on my chaise and Amber laid across the end of my bed.

"God, I don't even know where to start." I exasperated.

"How about from the beginning" suggested Amber, as she took a lazy swig of her soju.

Nodding my head, I began. "Well, I guess you could say it started when I ran into Taemin in the hallway at the studio. We talked for a little bit and he apologized for everything. It made me cry and that made him kiss me." At that I took a sip from my glass.

"He kissed you?" Exclaimed Irene

"Yeah, he did. He grabbed my ass too. Hard." I added with an uncomfortable giggle, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Exactly what were YOU doing while he was doing all of this?" questioned Amber, slyly.

Covering my face with my hands, I squeaked. "Kissing him back. I think I pulled his hair too." I could feel my face turning red.

"With tongue?" Emphasized Amber and I nodded my head.

Shaking her head, a bugged eyed Irene took a huge gulp of liquor and exclaimed. "Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me. You and TAEMIN made out like horny teenagers in the hallway? Then what happen?"

"I punched him in the face." I shrugged.

At my admission, Amber spit out the liquor she was drinking while Irene choked on hers. I took a bigger gulp of soju and quickly began to explain the rest. **  
**

**10 minutes later:**

"And once he asked everyone to leave, that's when I told him the real reason I never told him about Aurora. He took it well, he really did. Anyway, I felt like shit. So, to make me feel better he told me some really personal stuff. I also caught how he made sure to state that he and NaEun had broken up. Did you guys know that?"

"No" they said in unison.

"I mean I did hear some rumors awhile back, but I didn't think anything of them. It was something about him leaving her for Kai or some shit like that." Added Irene thoughtfully.

"Oh. Well, anyway. After that he told me that he wanted to be apart of Aurora's life and he wanted to co-parent. So now we're just trying to figure out how to go about things. You guys should've seen the way he looked at her. The way he ran his fingers through her hair. I never seen him look at anyone like that before." I confided.

"He loves her." Stated Amber somberly.

"I think once he saw her up close it hit him hard. I mean she looks just like him. He probably saw that little face and fell in love." Added Irene. Then comfortingly suggested." I think this is for the best. I mean, of all the ways it could have gone and all the things he could have said, all he wants is a chance to be a father to his child. That's a win. It means you don't have to do things alone anymore and you'll have more free time to do things you want."

"Like hobbies" added Amber, helpfully.

"Like men" finished Irene. Looking at me she smirked and asked. "Kikah, when is the last time you got laid?"

' **Kill me now**!'

**Taemin's POV:**

I found myself knocking on Key and Jong's room door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"yeah" came the muffled response of Jonghyun. Walking into the room, I was greeted with whiffs of scented candles burning.

They were both laying down across their beds, waiting expectantly for me to speak. I tried to think of where to start and how to phrase my questions. I needed advice and lots of it.

"Kikah and I came to an agreement." I started uneasily. "We're going to try and co-parent. So, she let Aurora stay the night and told me I could spend the day with her."

"That's good Taemin" smiled Key. Then he looked at me. No, it was more like he analyzed me. Key had this amazing ability to see past people's defenses to see the emotions people tried to hide. His eyes were sharp, and he rarely missed anything.

Satisfied with his perusal of me, he spoke. Well, he did more than that. He got right to the reason I was there in their room, in the middle of the night.

"Aurora's a sharp kid, so just try and be honest with her. Don't make some bullshit excuse like you were working or busy. Just tell her that you love her and your sorry you couldn't be around more. Tell her that it won't be like that now." Taking a breath from his lengthy speech, he looked at me expectantly.

I nodded my head at his unasked question and he continued. "You are **one** lucky bastard, Roro's a good kid. She'll tell you whatever you want to know about her if you ask. So, you'll be fine. My advice, is google how to co-parent because you need to have a basis of what's expected of you and what to expect yourself."

"Also" added Jonghyun, "you need to remember that Aurora is biracial. Her hair is different and requires more than just water and mousse to maintain it. So, it might be a good idea to look into how to comb her hair. We won't always be around to help you with **your** child. As long as you keep in mind that Aurora is just as much African American as Korean, I think you'll be fine. My advice, is to learn as much as you can about the upkeep for her skin and hair. Also, alternate speaking to her in both Korean and English. That's what we've been doing. Do that and you'll be okay." He finished sagely.

They gave me a lot to think about. I thanked them for their advice, and then headed to the room I shared with Minho.

He had been trying to sleep in a swivel chair at the desk in our room, while Aurora slept peacefully in his bed. Damn, he looked uncomfortable.

I looked at my daughter, watching as her little lips formed a pout.

'I wonder what she's dreaming.'

Quietly, I took out my phone and took a picture. She looked like a little angel. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow and her tiny little hands were tucked securely underneath her head.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Not only does she look like me, but she sleeps like me too.

'I wonder what else we have in common'

Carefully, I took my baby from Minho's bed and placed her in mine. She didn't even stir. Then I walked up to my slumbering hyung and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can get in your bed now" I whispered. Tiredly, he nodded and got in bed.

Then, sitting at the end of my own. I pulled out my laptop and spent the next several hours googling everything Key and Jong had told me too. I even binge watched hair tutorials on youtube. I took notes on everything.

Satisfied I could "lay my babies edges" and with a better understanding of how to co-parent, I closed my laptop and crawled under the covers.

Pulling Aurora's little body close to mine, I stroked her hair and began to sing softly. I don't know why, but Jong's song flowed from my lips. I must have heard that song hundreds of times. Only, now that I'm holding my mini me did I began to pay attention to the lyrics.

I just found out about her existence and had only heard her speak once, but I was head over heels in love with her.

My Aurora.

Who's smile melted my heart and already began filling the hole in my lonely heart. I vow here and now, that I will be the best father I can be. Protect her with my life, even if it means from myself. I'll never leave her, and I'll always listen. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

My baby, she has me wrapped around her little finger already

And she doesn't even know who I am.

"Sikkeureoun sesang soke neoran bit. Aurora, Aurora" (1)

 

 

.........................................................................................................................................................

 

 

 

A/N: 1. Translation; "you're a light in this noisy world Aurora, Aurora"

 

 

 

 


	9. And So, It Began

 

 

**Taemin's POV:**

I was in the middle of a fantastic dream. I had taken Aurora and Kikah on a picnic. We were happy, and we were a family. Unfortunately, something kept jabbing me in the face and poking me in the nose.

Grunting, I pushed the offensive object away. It came back. Poking me, again and again. Only this time it was accompanied by a little giggle.

Cracking open an eye, I was met with the curious and wide-awake stare of Aurora. She wore a rambunctious toothy grin upon her cute little face. Her hair was all over her head and at some point, in the night her PJs had twisted and bunched around her waist.

Smiling, I greeted. "Good morning Auwowa" trying my best to imitate the way she told me her name. "Do you remember me?" I asked.

She nodded.

I ran my hand through her hair, as we faced each other in the bed.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her. I knew she didn't but I wanted to use it as an opener before I told her. I tried not to show how nervous I was, but it was hard not to fidget under her thoughtful gaze.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Well only one shoulder since she was laying on her side.

Cupping her cheek, I traced small circles with my thumb. This was it, the moment I had been anticipating. Softly, spoke. "I'm your daddy princess"

"Wealry?" she asked hopefully. Her eyes widened when I nodded my head. Gently, I kissed her forehead. I had thought all night what I had wanted to say. I thought about Key's advice and started to explain.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been around much, but it doesn't mean that I don't love. I do. I promise to be around a whole lot more now. Would you like that?"

"Uh huh" She nodded her head excitedly. Then her little faced scrunched up as she appeared to be in thought about something. I guess she must have figured out whatever she was thinking about. Looking at me she called "Daddy?"

Hearing that from her little mouth spread warmth throughout my entire body. I felt like I was glowing. Now I could empathize with how the grinch must have felt the day his heart grew three sizes. This moment would be forever engraved in my memory. Nothing could ruin it.

"Yes, princess?" I inquired.

"Is tdat why mommy cwry?" She waited for me to answer expectantly.

I was shocked, but I shouldn't be. Key did say she was sharp. I just wasn't expecting her to be **that** damn perceptive. I didn't really know how to respond to that, but to be honest I didn't want to lie to her either. I thought about the ways I could answer that question in a way she would understand. I didn't want her to hate me, but I couldn't withhold the truth from her.

Taking a deep breath, I answered as best as I could. "Yeah baby, I think so and I want to fix that. I said mean things to mommy a long time ago. Things I shouldn't have, and it made her sad. I want to do whatever I can to make you and mommy happy. I don't want either of you to cry."

"You say sworry" she demanded more than asked. Her face was set, little brows creased to showcase her displeasure as she wagged her finger at me.

'She frowns just like me too.'

Nodding my head. "Yes, baby I did. Yesterday and mommy told me she forgives me. Do you forgive me too?" I hope she did.

"Owkay, daddy." She conceded and through her arm over my shoulder to go around my neck, giving me an awkward hug. I hugged her back instantly. She kissed my cheek and my grin damn near split my face in half.

Then with the cutest puppy eyes, I think I've ever seen said "I hungy"

Laughing, I agreed. "Me too baby" then looking at her, suggested. "how about we go see if we can get Uncle Key to make some breakfast?"

"YEAH!" she yelled joyously. Jumping up from the bed. I got up too and we went in search of Key.

I had fun. She's a little ball of pure energy and I loved it. I asked her so many questions about what she liked and what she didn't. It's scary how much we have in common. For two years she was raised without my influence and yet she still turned out to take after me on so many things. The power of genetics blew my mind.

She took to Minho extremely quick as well. Demanding he give her piggy back rides. Apparently, she also inherited my adventurous side too, she loved when I through her in the air and caught her. She wanted to go higher and higher, but I'm out of shape and after a while she got heavy.

So, it looks like I'll need to start hitting the gym with Minho and Kai.

Minho hates her nickname for him and I didn't help by teasingly calling out "Uncle HoHo" he can't get mad at a toddler, but he's pissed at me. Whatever it's funny.

He should look at it as a blessing at least she didn't call him what she named Onew.

" **UNCLE TINKY**!" Yelled my child, at the top of her lungs. I had just walked back to my room to grab my phone. I wanted to take pictures of my handy work. I had actually done Aurora's hair. Lucky for me Kikah had packed some hair products in that tote she left, so I didn't have to go to the store.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a ponytail. It took me 3 tries to get it right and that baby hair with the tooth brush thing, is way harder than it looks. I gave up after the forth try on that one. If it wasn't for Jonghyun taking pity on me and showing me the right way, my poor baby would be running around here looking like she belonged at Hogwarts.

After grabbing my phone, I went to go and see what all the commotion was about. I was not ready for what happened next.

My hyung and my daughter were fighting...over his box of chicken.

"I whant icken" she demanded facing him with her hands on her hips.

"No, Aurora you can't demand things that don't belong to you. You have to ask" came Onew's stern reply.

"No, I whant icken **NOW**!" No sooner had she bellowed those words, a loud thump was heard throughout the kitchen and Onew looked shocked.

Hell, I was shocked.

she had hit him. Aurora had popped my leader in the head.

'Oh shit.'

I walked into the kitchen and slowly took her hands in mine. "Aurora, who taught you that?" I asked quietly. It was probably Irene, but I had to be sure.

"Uncle Key" she answered unsteadily. Now unsure if she had been right.

"Uncle Key?" I questioned.

Nodding, she explained. "I pwrincss and I ont ave to ask" she pouted.

'Oh, well that explains it.'

Giving her hands a gentle squeeze, I began to recify Key's mistake without undermining what he had already taught her. "It's true, you are a princess and no they usually don't have to ask for things. Except when a king, queen, prince or another princess wants them too."

Pointing to my hyung, I continued my explanation. "Uncle Onew is a prince and so are uncles Minho, Key and Jonghyun. So, if they want you to ask for something and you don't, it hurts their feelings. It makes them sad when you don't and really sad if you hit them."

Her bottom lip began to tremble, and she put her head down. For a minute, I wondered if she was going to start crying. Then she lifted her head and let go of my hands.

Making her way to Onew, she gave him a hug. Smiling, he hugged her back.

"I sworry" she said softly.

"It's alright" He replied. Then added, "I have more food than I can eat, would you like some?"

She nodded her head and I watched as they both sat at the table and shared the box of chicken.

In that moment, I felt proud. Of my daughter for apologizing and of myself for teaching my child something. This was my first real experience with being a father. I had just sort of given her a life lesson and explained her rude behavior in a way she understood.

I didn't have to yell or put her in a corner, all I had to do was talk to her. Kikah has done an amazing job raising our child. Most children her age would have thrown a tantrum, yet she didn't.

Key was right, I really am a lucky bastard and I hope all my fatherhood experiences can be like this. At this point, I feel like I'm ready for **anything**.

Tugging on my hand, pulls me out of my thoughts and instantly my eyes met Aurora's

"Daddy I afta peepee"

' **Anything** , but **that** '

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. A Day In The Life

**Kikah's POV:**

Waking up with no Aurora in the house was weird, but Iwas glad she was spending time with her father. I, on the other hand, got to spend most of my morning going through my employee's personal files and productivity reports. After careful examination, it appeared that I was going to have to fire 10 people.

I really hate having to do this, but if you aren't doing your job then someone else can and will. Anyone that is not just as determined to see this company grow and help make it the best it can be, is not someone I needed working here.

I called for Evaine and once she was in my office, had her to schedule a meeting with everyone. She also alerted security to what was about to take place, just in case.

Before I left my office to head to the meeting room, I sent over the finalized contract to JYP and YG's offices. I needed those documents signed and notarized, so that I could began delivering the necessary products to their make-up artist.

 

They had agreed to use my products on their idols, after seeing the wonderful reviews the SM idols have been receiving on their skin.

So, after I happily faxed over the contracts, I walked to the meeting room. My employees were already seated, and I walked up to the podium, standing beside Irene. I realized, by some of the sneers that I was receiving, that they had no idea who I was.

So, I began my introduction. "Good morning everyone. I'm glad you could all attend this meeting on such short notice. First, since I am aware that most if not all of you have no idea who I am, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kikah Williams, CEO and owner of Neris beauty and Neris incorporated."

 

At their gasps of shock, I smirked and continued. "I brought you all here this afternoon, to let you know that there will be changes within this facility. Large ones. It has not escaped my attention or that of acting CEO Irene's, that not everyone has been doing their job adequately. If any here does not believe in my vision for this company and does not wish to do the job they are **paid** to do, then they will be removed and replaced."

I signaled to Evaine and she began to pass out folders to everyone in the room. Once everyone had their folder, I wrapped up my lengthy speech. "Each folder you have received contains one of two things. For those of you it will be a bonus for a job well done. For others it will be a formal separation from the company and your severance. Those of you who have been fired, will have an hour to pack your belongings and vacate the premises. Please turn in all keys and badges to your supervisors. I would also like to note that should you take any longer than the given hour, you will be physically escorted off the property by security. Should you try and come back after today, it will be considered trespassing and you **will** be detained by the authorities."

After that I made my way to the door. Determined to get the hell out of this building for a while. I was hungry and some of them were pissed. I bide everyone a good afternoon, then Irene and I took our leave.

We met Amber at a cute little bistro not far from the office.

"I think once the building is cleared, I'll send out a memo letting everyone know that they'll have the day off tomorrow. I don't want some disgruntled employee coming back into the building and shooting it up" I sighed.

"I think that's a good idea." Agreed Amber.

The waiter brought out our food and refilled our drinks.

"Also, it might not be a bad idea to change all the locks on the building." Added Irene, thoughtfully." Oh, I almost. I volunteered you to walk the runway Fashion week. It's still weeks away just in case you don't want to do it, but I really hope you would."

I thought it over. I really did miss runway and would love to do it, but I was mogul now and modeling didn't really benefit my company or my brand.

A light went off in my mind. I could totally make this work for me and make Irene be the one to do it. Since she had so graciously volunteered me for the job.

Looking to her, I began. "Sure. I'd love to do it, but on one condition. The designers have to agree to use all Neris products on their models the day of the show. Print work excluded of course"

Smiling, Irene praised. "Kikah that's brilliant. I'll see what I can do and get back to you on that one."

"Yeah, that's cool and all" stated Amber with a mischievous grin, "but I wanted to finish the conversation we had last night." Then she looked at me and I shifted in my seat uneasily. "Since the last person you were with was Taemin, we really need to get you back in the dating game. I say, when your ready let me know and I hook you up on a blind date."

"wouldn't it be better for her to download tinder?" asked Irene as she casually took a sip of her wine.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Agreed Amber.

'Are they talking about me right in front of me without actually talking to me?'

They spend the next 45 minutes talking about the app and me. After a while I tuned them out and let my mind wonder.

I was curious to know how Taemin's first day with our daughter was going. Taking out my phone I made myself a memo to make copies of all her baby pictures for him.

After locking my phone, I wondered exactly what they were doing right at this moment.

"Girl, mostly gay men use grindr. Does Kikah look like a gay man to you?" Shouted Irene and people in the bistro began to stare at us and I took a gulp of my wine nervously.

'why are they like this?'

 


	11. O' Romeo

**Taemin's POV** :

By 2pm I found myself at the mall with Aurora. We stopped at several different places, including the toy store. I thought she was going to want dolls or something like that. Nope not my baby. Her little eyes caught sight of a castle tent and she just had to have it. I couldn't say no. It was a bright pink with purple flags at the top. The box was huge. There was no way I could carry that thing around the mall, so we made a quick trip back to the car and I put it in the trunk. Good thing I have a SUV.

Once we were back inside the mall, I took her to get some ice cream.

"Okay, princess. What flavor would you like?" I asked. She looked at all the different kinds then shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't decide.

"Okay, how about you just pick your favorite?" I suggested, hoping it would make it an easier choice. Did she even have a favorite flavor? I couldn't remember if I had or hadn't asked her that this morning.

"Whalnut" she chose.

Shocked by her choice, I asked. "Is that your favorite?" Most children her age like cookies and cream, chocolate chip or even just chocolate. Yet she liked walnut, genetics are amazing.

"That's my favorite flavor too" I beamed "how about we share okay?"

After she nodded I ordered our ice cream and we ate every bite.

We took our time walking around the mall after ice cream, that was until we came across the Gucci store.

"Daddy wet's go!" Aurora cheered enthusiastically. Pulling me towards the store.

'What the hell?'

Curiosity got the better of me and I questioned "Aurora, you know what Gucci is?"

Nodding her little head, she laughed at me. **LAUGHED** at **ME**.

"daddy, it wat pwicess's whear" she explained like it was something I should've known. I had a good idea who told her that.

"Let me guess, Uncle Key told you that?" I stated as we walked into the store. At her nod, I scoffed.

'I knew it.'

It seems like I might need to have a talk with my hyung, about some of the things he's teaching my kid.

I was actually fine with going inside the store, I wanted to get a belt and some slides I'd saw anyway.

I told Aurora she could get anything she wanted. I thought it was a good idea at the time.She's only a toddler, so how much could she actually want that wasn't toys? That was my reasoning and it wasn't until I left the store down 10842500.57 won, that I realized my mistake.

I can't believe I spent almost 10,000 US dollars on Aurora.

'Damn, it's hard being a dad sometimes.'

I grabbed our bags and her hand and left the mall. We were done for the day.

Getting back to the dorm I set up Aurora's Castle tent and the guys and I decided to put on a play for her.

"O Romeo, O Romeo. Where for art tho O Romeo" Recited Onew, with Aurora's princess crown atop his head. He stood behind the tent but from her view it looked like he was on its terrace.

Jumping in front of the tent, Jong exclaimed "Juliette! Yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo" Next thing I knew, we were all singing and dancing for my daughter. 

Much to her enjoyment.

She clapped and cheered as we danced around the tent. I had to admit, it was pretty fun. I had preformed this same song and routine in front of thousands of people, but nothing could compare to this moment. Watching my child thoroughly enjoy a Shinee performance.

'I could get used to this feeling.'

 

It was long after that that my phone went off. Kikah had text me her address and told me I could bring Aurora home now.

Begrudgingly, I loaded all the things I had bought her from the mall (except the tent) back into the car.

After she gave the others a hug and said goodbye, I loaded her into the car and took her home.

**1 hour later:**

Kikah had given her a bath and gave me Aurora's favorite bedtime poem to read to her. In no time at all she was sound asleep, and we headed back into the living room.

"So" Kikah began, after taking a seat on the couch. "How was it?"

I took a seat across from her in a chair. "It was different, but I liked it" I started. "She more like me than I thought. We have so much in common. Every time she called my daddy in that cute little voice, I melted. You've done an amazing job raising her"

"Thank you" She smiled at me. Then her eyes traveled to the bags I had placed on the counter. "Taemin, you bought Gucci for a two-year-old?" she laughed.

I had to laugh at that too. "Yeah" I agreed and then explained. "Apparently, that's were the princess's shop. At least that's what she told me because that's what Key told her."

Both of us laughed at that one.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she questioned, "That's a lot of bags, how much did you spend on all of that?"

"A little over 10,000 USD" I cringed.

Shocked at my admission, she just looked at me and shook her head.

"Well if you want to spend that kind of money on your two-year-old daughter, then that's your prerogative. I won't stop you." She chuckled.

"I don't think I'll be doing that again" I admitted. Then a thought occurred to me. "Technically, by Korean age standards she's 3. I think. When's her birthday?"

"Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you that." She began. Then smiling at me stated. "Well, you better get used to sharing things with her because you have another thing in common. Aurora's birthday is in July"

Nodding, I prodded. "July what?"

"18th" she answered, and I couldn't be happier. I couldn't think of a better person to share my birthday with.

 


	12. For The Culture

**3rd Person POV** :

2 weeks had gone by and things were starting to become routine for both parents. Whenever he could Taemin would spend time with Aurora. If he couldn't physically be there, then he would call or facetime the toddler. The same went for the other shinee members. They all took turns spending time with their little niece.

Minho had called Kikah to ask if he could take Aurora today. He wanted to teach her how to play soccer.

He even bought her a uniform. She readily agreed since she wanted to get somethings done at the office. At noon he picked up the little girl and took her to the park.

There he explained the rules and how to play. She was a fast learner, so he quickly taught her how to maneuver the ball while running. They were having a great time. Until she misjudged and went crashing to the ground, scraping her knee and getting grass stains on her uniform.

Big tear drops rained down her tiny face as she cried hysterically.

Minho tried everything to calm the toddler, even trying to bribe her with ice cream and candy didn't work.

"Aurora, what can I do to make it better?" He pleaded. Wanting nothing but to make her feel better and stop her tears.

Wiping at her tear streaked face, even as more tears continued to fall she said woefully, "I whant my daddy" and began to cry harder.

"Okay, princess. Let's get you to your father" **  
**

 **Taemin's POV** :

I had just text Minho where I was when I sat down in the chair. I was waiting for the stylist to figure out what they wanted to with my hair. I was on set for my photoshoot with Style magazine.

There was no real theme to the shoot, just me surrounded by women. However, since the photographer was a fickle man he changed his mind mid-shoot, claiming it didn't have the right feel.

I was brought out of my musings when a small body came barreling into my chest

"Daddy" cried Aurora, as she sat in my lap and hugged me. She buried her face between my neck and shoulder. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt.

Gently, I pulled her back, so I could look her over.

"What happened baby?" I asked concerned.

"I fwell" she cried. "I ont like soccer." She showed me her knee. It had gotten scrapped up pretty bad. She must have fell hard. I looked over at my hyung who waited by the dressing room door. I could tell he felt bad. I had to at least try and ease his guilt.

"But before you fell was soccer fun?" I asked. I could tell Minho was listening and anticipating her answer.

She nodded her head. "rweary fun" that perked him up. Coming closer now that she was a lot calmer, he explained.

"Princess, sometimes we fall when we learn new things and it hurts. Sometimes really bad, but it doesn't last forever. When you get better you at it, you don't fall as much."

She looked at me and I nodded agreeing with her Uncle. Bringing her knee up to my lips I kissed her wound. "See, all better?" She smiled and that made me smile too.

"What a beautiful little girl" gushed the photographer, as he entered the dressing room. "Ah, this gives me a wonderful idea" he grinned. Bending down with his hands resting on his knees he asked Aurora. "Would you like to get all dressed up and take pictures today?"

She looked at me pleadingly. Sighing, I said. "if you want to Roro, then it's okay"

Her eyes lit up and she bobbed her head, to the now grinning photographer.

"Great" He clapped, and I watched as Minho arched an eyebrow at the man's enthusiasm.

**15 minutes later:**

I had just finished getting my hair and make-up done and turned in my chair to watch them get started on Aurora's hair. I just had this gut feeling that I needed to watch these people around my child, especially that photographer. Minho must have felt the same because instead of leaving after bringing her to me, he had decided to stay.

"Okay sweetheart, let's make you pretty" cooed the stylist. She began to start taking out make-up products and setting them out on the table.

' **what the fuck**? I know they're not about to put make-up on my 3-year-old daughter?'

I got up from my seat and walked up to the where they were. I looked at the make-up and my blood boiled.

Swiftly, I picked up Aurora and handed her off to Minho. I didn't have to tell him he had seen it too.

The models that were heading to the set behind him caught my eyes and I saw red.

So Aurora couldn't hear me I whispered in his ear. "Hyung, please get my daughter out of here. I don't want her to see me in handcuffs."

Nodding his head, he replied. "I'm going to take her to Amber. Make sure as soon as your able you call my cell phone." He gave me a pointed look and I nodded.

I kissed my baby forehead, "Bye bye princess, I see you later okay?"

"Bye, daddy" she waved as Minho walked away.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I snapped. Turning to the make-up artist, that I thought was a stylist, I unleashed my fury. "Just what the **fuck** did you think you were doing trying to put on make-up that was **7** shades darker than my daughter complexion?"

"daughter?" she stuttered out.

"Yes, daughter you bitch. We look just alike. You seriously  tried to put my child in **blackface**? Are you fucking insane?" I raged. At her panicked expression I looked behind me to see that the models that were also in blackface stood in the doorway and the photographer was slowly entering the room.

"Calm down" he started holding his hands in a placating manner. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. We didn't know she was your daughter"

"Misunderstanding my ass. **YOU** knew what you were doing. You just thought I would be okay with it. That you could get away with that shit." I fumed. He tried to speak again, but I refused to let him get a word in. "I should **beat** your fucking ass."

I got in the mans face, he looked scared and he should be. The only thing that kept me from following through on my threat was I kept seeing Aurora face, hearing her voice as she asked her mother where her daddy was. I promised I would always be there, that I would never leave. I had to keep my vow. Pushing passed him I grabbed my things. "I'm out of here. This shit is not worth it"

I made my way to the door, when the photographers voice stopped me.

"you've already been paid to do the shoot. Leave now and that's a breach of contract."

I took out my wallet. "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

 

"What?" he asked confused that I still intended to leave. He obviously didn't know who the fuck he was dealing with. I'll be damned, if you insult my daughter and her mother's race and think I'm going to still do a photoshoot with your racist ass. 

'He's lucky I don't throw his ass off the top of this building.'

"you owe me 16263750 won." He stated, smugly.

I pulled out the bills and slammed them on the table.

"give me a receipt" I demanded.

'Fuck him'

I called Kikah and asked if we could meet for lunch. I guess she must have heard it in my voice that I was upset. She agreed, and we met at a little café not that far from her office.

We sat down at booth in the far corner, away from everyone else and I told her what happened.

I even told her how now I felt guilty because Aurora probably saw some of that. How I felt I was setting a piss poor example for our child. I should have handled it better.

Stopping me mid-rant she spoke. "Taemin" looking up at me she smiled, and it took my breath away. "I'm proud of you"

Taking my hand in hers she continued "You did the right thing. When you saw what was going on, you got Aurora out of there before she really saw anything. Can you imagine having to explain that to her. Black people go through this all the time and it's unfortunate. No one should have to explain to their young children, why people hate them and make fun of them for their skin color. Gun them down in the streets like dogs, call them everything but the child of god and ascribe horrible stereotypes to their entire race. Yet, that's exactly what black people have to do and deal with."

We spent the next hour talking about the hardships faced by minorities. I had never felt so clueless in my entire life. I don't know if I just never saw it or wanted to see it, but I can't afford to be blinded to it now. I thought about Jongs advice to me weeks ago. He was right. My daughter is both Korean and African American and I know little to nothing about half her culture, but I needed to.

That night I applied for an online course for African American history. I owe it to both Kikah and my child to educate myself on who they are and where they come from.

In fact, I also looked into how to institute cultural sensitivity workshops in the Korean workplace. In particularly, the entertainment workforce.

'I will not let this happen again.'

 


	13. Convival

**Kikah's POV:**

It has been a long week.

Between starting the process of hiring new people, preparing to launch new stores, finalizing the contractual agreements between Neris and JYP/YG and Taemin's random calls or texts apologizing for his part in cultural appropriation, I was drained.

He even made Kai call and apologize for wearing dreads. I mean I appreciate his enthusiasm and I get why he's doing these things, but still. I wish he would simmer down just a little. He can get borderline obsessive about things sometimes and knowing him, he won't stop until he sees the change he wants. Which isn't a bad thing in this case.

There needs to be more cultural sensitivity here and hopefully Korea as a whole can begin to discuss their own internal issues, like colorism. I really hope Taemin can spark change in a country trying desperately to hold on to the notions of the past.

I needed a break from everything, even my own mind. With the weekend coming up and Aurora going to Irene's, I would have nothing but time to myself.

'Maybe now would be a good time to take Amber up on her offer.'

taking out my phone I dial her number.

Everyone was right, I needed to put myself back out there again. But I was rusty. I hadn't done this in years. I only hope that the "friend" Amber was setting me up with wasn't a jerk.

.............................................................................

Before I knew it, the day was here. I wanted to look cute but comfortable. This wasn't a REAL date after all. Just a friend Amber had asked to help me out, like a warm up date before I actually decided to start dating again.

I just wish she would've told me who the guy was that took pity on me.I have to admit, it feels nice to not be in slacks or heels. Just regular jeggings, jordans, and an oversized cut up sweatshirt. Putting my curly hair into a messy high ponytail, I fixed my edges just how I like them.

Then I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, off to the location that Amber had text me to meet my blind date.It didn't take me long to get there and as I placed the car in park, I couldn't help but feel a since of Déjà vu.

I have been here before, I think.

Quickly, I got out of the car and headed toward the ticket booth. I was supposed to meet my date here, so I waited for the man.

He was supposed to being wearing a t-shirt and a red leather jacket. I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. 

Thinking this must be him, I turned around and wished like hell I hadn't.

'Motherfucker!' 

**Taemin's POV:**

When Kai told me that Amber had asked Chanyeol to take Kikah to the carnival, I politely "asked" him not to and insisted that I would go instead. I hope she won't be too mad. To be honest it's not really her I'm concerned about, that goes to Irene. My nose still gets phantom pains from time to time because of her.

No, I could deal with Amber. 

She was a sucker for romantic gestures and that's what this was. There was no way in hell I was letting anyone but me, take Kikah out.

'Not on my watch' 

I watched her walk up to the ticket booth, hips swaying as she did. I always was a sucker for those hips.

Licking my lips and cracking a smile, I made my way to her. While her back was to me, I leaned over her and gently tapped her shoulder.

Her face was priceless, the moment she realized it was me. Frowning, she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Pointing to my red jacket I beamed "I'm here for our date"

"You know, I should be mad about this," she sighed. "But I'm not. I'm childfree and I intend to make the most of it." I handed her an entrance ticket.

Laughing, she snatched it from me and we headed inside."You do know your paying for everything, right?" she implied.

Bending down, I placed my mouth near her ear and I rasped, "If I were a cheapskate that would hurt, but being the chivalrous man that I am. I had every intention of not only paying for everything but doing what ever you want, if that's what you desire of me"

I took satisfaction in her shiver. 

That response told me all I needed about where we stand. We might not have been together for 3 years, but she can't fool me. I still have the same affect on her, after all this time. And I'm pretty sure that pisses her off.

She meant what she'd said about making me pay for everything, but I didn't mind.We were having fun. We played games, went on rides and ate a bunch of carnival food.

It almost felt like old times. 

When we were getting off the gravitron, they began playing press your number. Naturally, I began to dance and sing to it. Circling around her as I did. She always did love when I sang to her.

'I'm glad I can still make her smile.'

Pulling her close to me, back to my chest, I sang the last line in her ear.

'That's the second time today I've made her shiver.'

Looking up from her shoulder, I caught sight of something that made me grin. Taking her hand, I pulled her in its direction.She always did say her fantasy was if she could've traded places with Ola Ray

."A Haunted House?" she asked amused. "why?"

"Why not?" I countered. Then pulling her hand I led her inside. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" I assured.

Secretively, I scrolled through my phone until I found what I was looking for. Smiling, I pressed play and turned the volume as high as it could go.Laughing, as the music filled the dark and otherwise quite corridor. 

Pausing mid-step, Kikah looked at me. "Thriller?" she cackled.

I shrugged "Well you did tell me how you always wanted to be Ola"

I watched her curiously to see what her response would be.She began to slow her step and started imitating the video vixens iconic stroll. So, in turn I turned up the collar on my jacket and gave my best mj impersonation. Together we re-created the video. The actors that were supposed to jump out at us, heard the music and chose to instead join us.

It felt like old times again and I realized how much I missed this. Needed this in my life and would fight like hell this time to keep it.

Eventually, the music went off and we were only halfway through the attraction. For a while we just casually strolled along in comfortable silence.

Then I remember something."Hey," I called out to get her attention. When she turned her head in my direction, I began." I told my parents about Aurora and they want to meet her. So, they want us to come over next weekend."

We rounded the corner and began heading down a flight of stairs.

"That's great, their going to love her. Especially your dad." She gushed. "Well, just let me know what time you want to pick her up and I'll make sure she's ready."

Shaking my head, I chuckled. "No, Kikah. They don't just want to see her, they want you there too."

As we headed towards another dark corridor, she shook her head. "No. Hell no. I'm good"

"Why?" I questioned. 

Looking at me like I had grown another head, she exclaimed. "Your mother. You know damn well she stay talking about my weight and after she non-verbally insinuated I needed to diet, I was done."

Laughing, I challenged "Really?"

"Yes really. You don't remember when we all sat down to eat, and she went out of her way to take almost all my damn bulgogi, except one tiny ass shriveled up piece? Then that comment she made about my hips?" She ranted.

Taking her by her shoulders I stopped he from walking further and moved to face her. "My mother likes you." I affirmed, and she scoffed." She does. She wouldn't stop talking about how perfect you were after you left."

"Like hell" she quipped.

"I'm serious. She told me about wanting you to start dieting, but she explained to me that it was, so you'd be able to fit into her wedding dress." I admitted quietly. Seeing that she now held a contemplative look, I continued to explain." She thought your hips would be a little to big otherwise. My mom always wanted a girl but she only had boys. So she swore that when one of her sons found the perfect girl to marry she wanted her to wear her wedding dress, in the place of the daughter she never had. My mom told me that after we got married she would encourage you to gain the weight back."

"Oh." She mouthed.

I ran my hands down her sides, to rest on her hips. "My mother thinks your beautiful, every part of you" I assured."Especially these" I emphasized. Running my hands along the planes of her hips and thighs. 

"And on that we can agree. I've always loved your hips and aside from your eyes they're probably my favorite part of you." 

I pulled her closer to me, as I leaned against the wall. "Knowing that my daughter came from such beautiful smooth hips, I've been finding it hard to keep my eyes and hands off them." My fingertips explored her body as my lips ghosted over her neck.

I felt her hands slide down my arms and find my hands. Lifting them from her she pushed them back against the wall. "Taemin that is borderline sexual harassment" she smirked.

"Only if its unwanted" I chuckled back.

"1. Your talking about my hips but grabbing all on my ass and don't think I didn't catch how your thumb ran across my" Stopping she cleared her throat. "Anyway, and 2 you lost all those privileges, when you broke my heart and my trust." 

After that she let my hands go and they dropped to my sides. Oddly, enough she didn't pull away. So, we continued to face one another. 

Bending down, I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug." I'll just have to work harder to gain your trust back. I won't touch you if you don't want to be touched, but I'm still going to look" I stated with a smirk of my own.

"Oh, no you won't you lost that privilege too" she countered.

Cupping her cheek, I licked my lips pulled her, so we were nose to nose. "The hell if I can't. I'll just do it anyway."

Taking a step back she thumped me in the nose playfully. "Instead of being pressed about your voyeuristic tendencies towards my booty and kutty, why don't you put all that effort into your daughter. You remember your daughter, right Taemin?" she joked, and I laughed.

"You know, that reminds me. Did you know that the very last time we went to visit your parents, your mom told me my hips were spreading and asked if I was pregnant?" Kikah admitted.

'I didn't know that, but it makes sense'

Quickly, I added up all the dates and smiled. "You were. I mean you had to have been. We went 2 weeks before we broke up and you found out 3 weeks after. So she was right."

We both laughed at that.

"Ugh, I can't stand you or your perceptive ass mother."

 


	14. SFW

**Kikah's POV:**

Tomorrow was the grand opening of the new Neris stores, so I insisted on doing a full walk through. I wanted to make sure everything was not only aesthetically pleasing, but able to withstand the high velocity number of consumers that we've projected will attend the event.

I didn't want this place to look like ground zero for world war 3 once the doors closed for the night.

So, Irene, Evaine and I tried to figure out answers to all possible problems that could arise. The main thing we figured that would be a problem was long lines and not enough cashiers.

So to solve that, along with the checkout lines we will have cashiers walking around with potable registers. This will allow anyone paying with a card to be able to check out swiftly and hopefully not hinder the flow of traffic.

Since I planned to be on the floor for most of the day, I'll be carrying one as well.

I was completely consumed in my thoughts until I felt a playful slap to the back of my head.

"Did you hear anything I've said?" questioned Irene, raising a perfectly arched brow.

I guess my look must have said it all. Sighing she started again. "I was saying, that the designers have all agreed to use Neris products on their models. So, the terms of **OUR** personal agreement have been met and **you** get to walk the runway."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. You asked me **weeks** ago." I remembered. "Well, when do they want me to walk?"

"Day after tomorrow" Replied Irene, as she checked the price scanners. Smiling she gave me a thumb's up, they were working correctly.

Quickly, we finished the walk through and began to head toward the doors. As I locked up for the night, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Slowly, but surely, I was establishing my empire, living my dreams and making my mark on the beauty world.

'Anastasia Beverly Hills and lush better watch out, because I'm coming for those crowns.'

The morning brought with it absolute chaos, but also excitement. The place was packed!

Evaine had set up a refreshments table to welcome the shoppers and thank them for coming. Some people had actually camped out in front of the store, just so they would be first. I never would have imagined that people would anticipate my products to that degree. So, the least we could do was offer them water, tea, cappuccinos and organic/vegan cookies.

We were quickly selling out of everything and we've only been opened for 4 hours!

I felted a tap on the back of my shoulder. So, thinking it was another customer needing to have their purchases rang up, I turned around.

"So, can the sexy, successful and intelligent beauty mogul; who gifted me with my beautiful little angelic devil, ring me up please?" smirked Taemin, as he peered down at me through thick lashes.

Laughing, I shook my head." Don't start Mr. Lee" was my cheeky response.

"Oh, come on! I can't touch you, you don't want me looking and **NOW** I can't even verbally admire you? Throw me a bone here Kikah. I mean I did come to support you, after all" quipped Taemin, as he held up several items.

 

Smiling, he continued. "To be honest, I liked these products before I even knew they were yours. Actually, my skin seems to love everything from the Adonis line, but you guys ran out of toner. So, I couldn't get that. Did you know I almost got into it with an ahjumma over the last body scrub? I convinced her that the hades line was better for her husband's skin."

That made me smile and then laugh when I realized exactly what he had just said. "It figures you would like the Adonis line." I stated.

'I developed it with you in mind' I added to myself. He didn't need to know that, though.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat and began scanning his items. "What's wrong with the Hades line?" I asked.

"Key likes it." He stated, like that should have answered my question completely.

"So. Jong's in love with my Apollo and Orunmila' lines. I don't see your point." I shrugged.

"If Key wears it than that means I can't." He started." I do like the lotions from that line and the body oils from the Sa'ngo line. I tried to find a bottle of oil but they're all gone. I mean the entire shelf is empty."

I looked over in that direction and sure enough, the whole damn thing was **empty**. Someone had even taken the testers!

"Damn" I gasped. I took Taemin's card.

"Congratulations Kikah," He smiled. Then kissing me on the cheek, whispered "I always knew you'd be successful" Winking at me, he took his bag and headed for the door. Leaving me flustered and confused, right in the middle of my chaotic store.

'I hate that he still knows exactly how to get to me. Life just isn't fair'

'Taemin **1** , Kikah **0**.'

The next day was also equally hectic. I had just made my way backstage, to get prepped for the runway, and everything was in disarray. People were running around on headsets, models were half naked rushing to get hair and make-up, and there were racks of clothing everywhere.

I missed this. The fast pace of fashion world, the adrenaline that hits right before you strut the catwalk. The lights, glitz and glamour of it all.

I disrobe so the make-up artist can airbrush my body with make-up. It was to cover up any tan lines, stretch marks or cellulite. Even model's bodies aren't perfect.

Once that's done I put on a robe and head to hair.

"Mommy look" beamed Aurora as she sat on the vanity table. Irene had handed her eyeshadow. "I pwetty, huh?"

I have to admit she did a good job putting on her own lipstick. Although, I'm pretty sure Irene helped her a bit.

I nodded my head and listened as my baby told me all about her adventures with Jonghyun and Key yesterday. They had taken her to the zoo and then to the crafts store. She gushed about all the things she got to paint and color, and even talked about how both Jong and Key argued over who got to keep the things she created.

'I'm glad she had fun.'

Once my hair was done they put the finishing touches on my make-up and then helped me into the outfit I was going to model.

'Oh Shit! I hope they let me keep this.'

Covering Roro's ears Irene exclaimed " **HOLY FUCKING SHIT**! Kiks you go out there in that and you're walking back married. They're not ready."

We laughed and then before I knew it, it was show time.

They gave me a shimmery robe to drape over my shoulders. I was going to be the last to take the stage.

All too soon I was up, and I slowly made my way to the stage. I got a feel for the music and began to strut. Looking a head of me I eyed the crowd at the end of the stage and smiled.

'This was going to be fun'

I waited until I got right in front of him. Then slowly, I opened up my robe and let it fall to the floor. It pooled at my feet.

Running my hands up my thighs, I struck a pose. Then I turned so my ass was in his line of sight, bending down I picked up my robe. Tossing it over my shoulder I gave him a wink and sexy smirk, before strolling away.

It took everything in me not to laugh.

Although, that look in his eye and the way he licked his lips.  Made me light weight feel like he was a hungry lion, stalking a crippled baby gazelle. 

Before leaving the stage, I turned around one last time to face the crowd and posed again. And again, my eyes found his. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and was beginning to turn red.

I left the stage smiling.

"So, was all that really necessary?" giggled Irene. She scared the hell out of me, popping up out of nowhere like that. I peered bock out at the stage, watching with satisfaction as Taemin tried in vain to collect himself.

"Of course, it was" I chuckled. "Doesn't he deserve it?"

'Taemin **1** , Kikah **1**. Guess were even now'

 

 

 


	15. The Weekend

**Taemin's POV** :

The weekend was finally here and as promised we were headed to my parents. I got to Kikah's house early, really early because I wanted to beat any traffic up the road. We had a long drive ahead, well not that long but long enough. My parents lived in Incheon, so it was going to take about an hour to get there. Providing there was no traffic.

Lucky for me we did, in fact, beat the traffic.

I looked in my center mirror, smiling as Aurora looked less than enthused to be up so early. Yawning, she stretched, as well as she could in a car seat, and slowly her eyes drifted closed.

I turned my attention back on the road and noticed that the highway had been rerouted to only one lane. There were construction signs everywhere. So merging over into the only lane, before mine ran out, I pulled behind another car. There was a long line now and it was barely moving.

'I guess we'll be getting there later than I thought.'

Movement to my right caught my attention, so turning my head I saw Kikah stretch. Then watched as she got comfortable and fell fast asleep.

Reaching behind me in the backseat I pulled out my neck pillow and carefully lifted her head and placed it around her.

Once I was sure Kikah was as comfortable as she could be in a car, I looked back to check on my baby.

She had her head leaning back against the headrest of her car seat with her little mouth slightly open, snoring lightly.

The traffic was beginning to let up, so I slowly began to press on the accelerator. As my girls slept away.

'I wonder if this is how my dad must've felt every time when going on trips everyone but him fell asleep, while he had to stay up and drive.'

It was another half hour before the exit to my parent's place came up. Taking it, I turned down the familiar pathway and pulled into the driveway.

"We here" I whispered in Kikah's ear as I nudged her shoulder.

Hitting my hand away she stretched "No touching" she yawned, as she undid her seatbelt.

Laughing, I got out the car and opened the back door. Aurora had woken up, so I didn't have to carry her. Instead I grabbed our bags and together we all walked to the front door.

My parents snatched open the door before we could even ring the bell.

'I bet they were watching from the window.'

Swooping down my mom immediately hugged Aurora.

"AH!! Look at my beautiful granddaughter!" she gushed. "You look just like your appa when he was your age." Aurora hugged her back shyly.

"Hi" She began," I'm Auwowa. You're my gwranma?"

My mom beamed. "Aish, you are so smart. Yes honey, grandma and grandpa know all about you. We haven't seen you or your mommy in such a long time, we missed you so much! The last time you were here you were still in your mommy's tummy, you know?"

Picking my daughter up she rattled on and on about all the wonderful things they would do today and all the food she was going to make.

Already Aurora had stolen my mother's heart, while Kikah and I still stood at the door.

"Did she just completely forget about us?" Kikah asked astonished.

My dad took her bag and led us inside.

"I think the both of them did. My mom didn't even hug me. I thought I was her baby." I laughed, shaking my head.

Smiling, my dad chuckled, "Not anymore. Now your baby is HER baby and you better get used to it."

My mom had given Aurora a bubble gun and some cookies. She balanced her on her hip while she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"TaeSun come to the house, so you can meet your niece. Yes, honey there here right now. Well, then hurry up!" My mother chided into the receiver.

She got off the phone, then placed Aurora on the ground and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandma has to go cook right now, so be a good girl and play with your bubbles in the backyard. Okay?" My baby nodded her head and scampered off in the direction of the backyard. Curls bouncing as she hopped up and down, as she went.

"Taemin!" yelled my mother from the kitchen. "Go out back and help your father with the grill."

"Okay!" I yelled back. I began to walk towards the sliding door, only to have my arm yanked.

"You're really going to leave me in here by myself with your mom?" Kikah asked tersely.

"Why are you acting like you've never been here before?" I laughed. "Look, you been here enough times to know the drill. So, stop standing here looking pretty and go help my mom cook." I gave her a push in the direction of the kitchen. Laughing as she scowled at me and place one hand to cover her eye, while the other hand formed a fist and covered the other eye. Mouthing, "I'm going to mess you up, watch"

Smirking, I blew her a kiss and laughed as she pretended to catch it, wipe her ass with it and stomp on it. Once she was in the kitchen, I met my father by the grill.

"Are you two fighting?" he asked while pulling out the wire brush and handing it to me.

"No. Why?" I questioned slightly confused.

"You blew her a kiss and she wiped her ass with it" grinned my father. "You know, she's just like you mother was at that age. So, spirited."

I began to brush down the grill, removing all the burnt remains from the last time it was used.

"Son" initiated my father. "I think you're a lot like me, you know. Before your mother and I married, I broke up with her. It was the dumbest thing I had ever done. It took many years for her to forgive me. You broke Kikah's trust. Not only her trust in you but in your relationship. It's going to take awhile for you to earn it back, but I can tell she still loves you and you her."

Sighing, he looked over at Aurora and I did too. We watched as she danced around, playing with her bubble gun.

"Don't be a dumbass. Second chances don't happen often. If your anything like I was at your age, I know you're going to fight for this, reassemble your family. And when you do, make sure this time **nothing** can break you apart. Especially not some geolegateun"(1) Finished my father, sagely.

'My dad always could see through the bullshit. I never could hide anything from him and I guess I still can't.'

I nodded my head and finished cleaning the grill. All the while watching as Aurora played happily.

'I'll do whatever it takes to put my family back together and once I do that, I'm **NEVER** letting go.'

 

**Kikah's POV:**

It actually wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, being in the kitchen alone with Taemin's mom.

'I guess I was just being dramatic'

I was chopping vegetables, while she put the meats in different marinades and talked on the phone.

"Yes, Taemin brought the girls over. Aish, you should see my granddaughter! She so adorable. Your right, MiJong. It did take him long enough to bring them. Eh? So, what! I had two kids and a mortgage before I got married. I never thought a family should be defined by marriage anyway. It's so outdated. Besides, Kikah's been in America. You know that beauty line Neris? Yes, that one. Well, that's her line. No, she owns it."

'Was she really bragging to her friend about me? And just what did that old hoe MiJong say about us not being married?'

Covering the phone with her hand, his mother chided. "Kikah, cut smaller pieces. I want them all to cook down at the same time, okay?"

Nodding my head, I focused back on what I was doing. Still, I kept my ear on her conversation.

"Yeah, the whole beauty line and all the stores and you see how busy my TaeTae is? Ugh, I know. I'm so sick of her always rubbing her ugly grandson in my face. Just because he's biracial doesn't make him cute. I thought he was half Russian? Well, whatever he is, he's still not cute. He doesn't even speak Korean either. Yes, Aurora does. We'll go to the fabric house next weekend. I still need to get her measurements and pick out a good pattern. I want her to have the absolute best hanbok. Okay, bye" She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Kikah, you look great! I'm so glad you came to visit." She gushed. "But if you ever keep my grandbaby from me for this long again, I'll beat your ass" she threatened.

Startled by her sudden change in demeanor, I coughed out a pathetic. "Yes ma'am"

"You know, I'm actually glad that you're the mother of Taemin's child and not someone else. You're a good girl. Honestly, you remind me of myself at your age. Don't let the mistakes of the past ruin your future." She advised, taking my hand in hers. "Shit happens, but just because it happened doesn't mean we should allow it to define our lives."

Then like that the moment was over, and we were back to cooking.

"Kikah?" she called over her shoulder, as she began taking the meat outback. "Papa and I are really proud of you."

At that I smiled.

"And your waist looks so tiny! I knew you'd lose the weight!" She cooed and winked.

'And now the moment is gone. At least she didn't call me fat' **  
**

**8 hours later:**

 

**Taemin's POV:**

 

Things were beginning to wind down at my parents. Since we were staying the night, after dinner they encourage kikah and I to go out. Claiming that they wanted to spend time with Aurora.

My mom had gotten her bathed and into her PJ's. Since she wasn't ready to go to sleep my father and mother decided to teach Aurora how to play candy land.

When I tired to sit down and join them, my child none to gently told me "daddy go plway" and pushed me with one hand.

'I guess she wants me to leave too'

Getting up I headed for the stairs and taking my parents advice, took Kikah out for the night. I knew exactly where we should go.

It was only a short drive before we came to the harbor.

"Why are we here of all places?" she asked confused.

"I thought you liked surprises?" I countered. Then taking her hand I lead her to where the boats were docked.

"I bought a boat" I stated quietly. Watching as she ran a hand across its haul. "About 3 years ago."

I watched as her eyes raked across its name. They became wide as saucers and she turned around to look at me.

"You always told me how much you wanted one and I knew the guy selling this one. So, I bought it. For you." Walking up to her I placed my hand over hers and together we ran it across the name. "It was supposed to be for your birthday." I finished.

"You named it the S.S. Neris." Came her breathless reply.

Wrapping my arms around her shoulder, I kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I did." Then taking her hand we boarded the boat.

"How about we take her on a night time sail of the harbor?" I asked.

Looking back at me surprised she asked. "You learned how to sail too?"

I met her eyes with my own. Smiling, "Of course I did. I had to. I bought a boat and had no one to give it to for 3 years." Then taking the keys I placed them in her hand. "Sorry it took me so long."

I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders as she pulled me in for a hug. Then we pulled the anchor and sailed along the quiet port of Incheon. Marveling at the star lit sky and the now distant city lights.

'It was beautiful and so is she.'

"Thank you, Taemin" she smiled.

'that smile is always worth it to me.'

**......................................................**

 

A/N:  geolegateu; means raggedy whore in Korean.

 

 

 


	16. The Comeback Kids

**3rd Person POV:**

It seemed like time was passing by rather quickly. Before any of them had realized another 3 weeks had gone by and it was time for Shinee's comeback. The members had been busy rehearsing the routine for their comeback stage but also spent as much time as they could with Aurora.

They had explained to her earlier about leaving to go on tour and she did not take it well, not at all.

All of them were at a loss on what to do, none more than Taemin.

He was also struggling with the idea of having to leave his daughter for such a long time. Now that he was a father he wanted nothing more than to spend his days with his daughter and her mother. Showering them in love, affection and in Roro's case Gucci.

He wanted desperately to make Aurora feel better but how could he do that when he himself didn't want to leave for months either?

That led to their current predicament, Aurora was crying and pouting again. They were all trying to cheer her up. Doing everything from agyeo to bribing and body comedy, but nothing was working.

Even Jonghyun, couldn't seem to make the toddler smile.

Exasperated, he pleaded. "Roro, sweetheart. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Wiping her eyes even as a fresh crop of tears began to fall, she sniffled. "Don't go uncle BringBring" and clung to his leg tightly. Burying her head into his thigh.

**Taemin's POV:**

Jonghyun looked on the verge of tears himself and if he cried then Key would start crying too. Setting off a chain reaction of tears with the rest of us. I glanced over at Onew and saw he was barely keeping it together. Our hearts were all torn apart at Aurora's sadness, over our impending tour.

This was probably the only time in my life, that I hated my career.

Before her, I loved going on tour. It gave me a chance to meet fans from all over the world.

Hell, it was through touring that I met Kikah.

I still laugh when I remember how she tried to play it cool. Like she didn't know who I was, while her friend damn near had a stroke. Thank god, Key and Jong kept her busy. While I exchanged kakao Id's with Kikah.

I am eternally grateful to Starbuck's for having the slowest service ever imaginable that day and for running out of damn near everything she wanted to eat. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have had the nerve to approach her and offer her my bacon gouda. Since, I had bought the last one. I wasn't that great at English back then, but I used every damn word I knew that day. I wanted to make sure she knew I was interested in her.

Thank god she spoke Korean.

Without that tour there would have been no Starbucks, no Kikah and no Aurora. Now, the same thing that had brought me my daughter was hurting her and we all felt helpless.

Going to the freezer I quickly pulled out some ice cream, as Key pulls out bowls and toppings.

Then walking up to my hyung and my baby I bend down to her. Immediately, she let go of Jong's leg and hugged me. Stroking her hair, I cooed soothingly.

"Princess, would you like to make a sundae with Uncle Key? He has walnut ice cream."

She nodded her head from the crook of my neck. I stood up with her in my arms and walked to the kitchen. Placing her down on a stool next to him.

A watery eyed Key, smiled down at Aurora. "So, how about we make a **big** ice cream castle. One that's worthy of us royalty? Sound good princess?"

He dried her eyes with a napkin even as his continued to water.

"Owkay, but I want sprinkles on the rwoof" she agreed.

'At least we got her to stop crying, for now.'

I turned to see where everyone else was and noticed that Jonghyun and Onew had left the living room. While Minho made his way to the kitchen sink, so he could wash his hands and help.

"Aurora, you're a princess. Use a spoon. Using your fingers is beneath you honey." Chided Key flippantly, as Aurora tried to put whip cream in her mouth with her finger.

After a few minutes both my hyungs had returned, with red tear streaked faces and puffy eyes.

We needed to figure out something or for the first time ever, Shinee just may have to cancel our world tour.

Since we had practice later on tonight, I took Aurora back to Kikah's. I really didn't want to and to be honest she didn't want to leave either.

She pouted the entire ride back to her mother's. After her bath, it took 3 fairytales, her favorite poem and having Jonghyun sing to her over the phone before she finally went to sleep.

"Taemin, she's just a baby. She doesn't understand what touring is or what it means to the Shawols. All she knows is her daddy and Uncles are going to leave." Kikah explained. We sat down on her couch to see if maybe we could figure out a solution. "When Jong, Key, Amber or Irene would visit back in LA they always waited until the day of to tell her they were leaving. It wasn't this bad though. I think it's because she has you now and she has been around all of you consistently. I think she feels like if you go she's going to lose her dad again."

'I feel like a jackass.'

Of course, that's what it was. She also probably feels like I'm breaking my promise to be around more. Couple that with now being able to be around her uncles almost all the time and not having to wait weeks or months to see them, with that now being ripped away. I think that would hurt me too.

"This is all my fault" I lamented. "If I hadn't ran you off Aurora would've never had to be without me for so long and wouldn't feel like this about us going on tour."

Placing her hand on my shoulder, Kikah gave it a comforting squeeze. "That little girl in there, asleep in her princess bed is made of incredibly strong stuff. She'll be fine, eventually. I really think it might help you guys if you could, maybe show her how happy your music makes people. Then she might understand better why you need to go on tour." She advised.

I laid my head back against the soft pillows of the sofa. "Maybe your right. We have that show at M countdown. Maybe you could bring her, let her watch us perform. Seeing all those people holding signs and lightsticks, while doing fan chants. Maybe that is what she needs." I agree.

I move my head so it's laying on her shoulder as I intertwine our fingers.

"Taemin, no touching remember?" she gently reminded.

"But I need some pity" I moaned softly.

'Why am I pushing my luck today?'

"Boy, I squeezed your shoulder. That was pity enough." She giggled.

"Fine." I huffed, while lifting my head from her shoulder. I let my fingers linger a moment longer before I placed them on my thigh. "So, I'll get you the tickets for the show by tomorrow."

Then pushing myself to stand up I headed for the door. Standing up herself, she trailed behind me.

"You know your English is just as good as Key's now. I hardly hear an accent anymore." She praised.

Laughing, I turned around and pulled her close. Cupping her face in my hands. "So, so beautiful" I uttered with a heavy accent. It's one of the first things I told her when I hit on her at Starbucks. It made her blush back then, now she just looked mildly annoyed.

"You're so, so full of shit" She laughed. It made me laugh too.

"Let me get a kiss" I joked, puckering my lips.

"Hahaha, kiss my ass" she snickered.

"It wouldn't be the first time, now would it? I mean it has been a while, but I still remember just how much you love my lips" I whispered in her ear. "my tongue." Seductively, I added. "Don't you remember all the things this mouth of mine can do KiKi?"

I felt the involuntary chill that swept through her body at my words.

'Oh, that got to her! And was that a moan?'

Suddenly, she wasn't laughing anymore.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she spoke quietly.

'Maybe I took it too far too soon.'

"I'll just have Jong or Minho swing by and give them to you" I compromised. Suddenly, feeling bad for bringing up our past together. "But, I'll see you and RoRo after the show."

"Yeah, that sounds fine" She agreed "Good night, Taemin"

"Good night" I returned, then left her apartment.

'I'm a dumbass'

 

 

**Kikah's POV:**

True to his word Taemin sent Jong over with the tickets for the show. I had explained to Aurora why her dad and uncles needed to go on tour. Telling her how sad people would be if they didn't get to see them, that their music made people happy.

She seemed to understand the point I was getting at. I assured her that just like before when Uncle BlingBling and Key and to leave, that they would call and facetime her every day. Only this time so would daddy.

That made her feel a lot better.

I was trying my best to focus on Aurora and not the feeling that Taemin had stirred up in me the night before.

I know he probably thinks that he pissed me off or brought back hurt feeling, by bringing up the past. He was wrong though. No, actually I was thinking about all the good times we had together and all the love we made. He was right I remember exactly what he could do and that made me feel things I wasn't ready to feel yet.

My body and my heart want him so bad it hurts, but my head wants to take a different route. To date around a little, see if I really want to go back down that road with him. If it was even still worth it after all he had put me through.

Shaking my head to rid myself of all those thoughts, I took Aurora's hand as we entered the venue.

Taemin didn't want us with the actual fans, for our safety. So instead we had backstage passes. I ran into several of the stylist that remembered me from when we were together and others from me dropping off make-up products from my company.

Surprisingly, no one was too shocked about Aurora. They just gushed about how pretty she was or how much she looked like her dad.

"Mommy is strwarting" Aurora whined, tugging on my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Let's get closer to the stage okay?" I apologized. Quickly we made our way to the side of the stage, just behind the curtain. It gave my baby a perfect unhindered view of her favorite men and me a good view of Taemin's ass.

'If he can look, then so can I. I'm still a woman after all. That poor suit looks like its hanging together by threads, why is it so tight? I hope he doesn't rip his pants.'

The music dropped, and they began performing. I watched as Taemin winked and blew a kiss to our daughter, grinning she blew one back.

She watched in absolute awe, looking out at the crowds of fans as they sang along. Their light sticks moving in sync with the beat. The fan chants were deafening. Getting into it I let loose and joined in on the chants, as Aurora danced around and tried to mimic their moves.

We cheered along with the crowd once the song ended and watched as they rushed off stage.

Taemin ran scooping Aurora into his arms, swinging her around.

"Well, what did you think princess?" asked Onew, as he took off one of his chains and placed it around her neck. "Did you like it?"

She nodded her head fiercely.

"Did I sing good?" Asked Jonghyun as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, you swounded pwretty" beamed my cute little toddler.

"This is why we have to leave for a little while, princess." Started Minho gently. "All those people want to see us dance and sing too."

"But we won't be gone long princess, and we'll call everyday" finished Key as he gave Aurora his hat to place on her tiny head.

"Even Swonday?" she questioned.

"Even Sundays" Agreed Taemin. "You know how much daddy loves you right?"

"Uh huh" agreed Aurora "dis much" She stretched her little arms as wide as she could.

"That's right princess and more" he emphasized. "Nothing will ever change that. No matter where we go or how far apart we are. I love you. Okay?"

"owkay daddy" she nodded.

I watched their interactions with a smile on my face.

"So" started Jong, as he nudged my shoulder. His eyes traveled to where I was looking. "Any regrets?"

"Not a one" I replied. "I guess she's okay with you guys touring now, huh?"

"Yep, she even got both Key and Taemin to agree to buy her the new Birkin bag" chuckled Jonghyun. I had to wonder what he had agreed to buy her though because I know she conned him out of something.

"Damn." I gasped. "She two, what the hell is she going to do with a Birkin? I don't even have one."

Grabbing me from behind, he gave me a comforting back hug. Before laughing out. "Well, you better hurry up and get one before you're out fashioned by your toddler."

'Key's creating a monster and her dad is encouraging it'

 


	17. Home Coming

**Kikah's POV** :

At 6:15 on the dot Taemin always calls or Facetime's Aurora. It been like that for months now. Every day no matter where they're at or what time zone they're in, at 6:15 Aurora knows daddy and uncles are calling.

I'm glad that they have a set schedule, it makes things easier on me and provides Aurora with needed stability.

It also gives her something to look forward too. In fact, she should be getting a call in 5,4,3,2...

The tablet that Jong had bought RoRo began to ring, signifying that some one was facetiming her.

All I could hear was her little feet running across the carpeted floor of our apartment.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy" shouted Aurora as she grabbed the device and hit the green icon.

"Princess!" beamed Taemin as he came into view.

"Hi, Daddy!" shouted my baby excitedly. "I miss you"

"Aww, I miss you too sweetheart. Hey, guess what?" He cooed.

"What" RoRo questioned, as shrugged her shoulders.

I took a seat behind her and held the tablet out for her. When she got excited like this she became clumsy and I didn't want her dropping and cracking her gift.

"I got you a whole bunch of really cool things, at each place we went." Smiled Taemin.

"Is it Gucci?" I asked cheekily.

Suddenly, Key came on the screen. "No, that would be me" he chuckled. "Princess, your going to just love the dress I bought you. We're going to look so good in our matching outfits."

"Hi, Uncle Key!" waved Aurora grinning from ear to ear.

Taemin pushed Key playfully out of the way as he came back into view. While Key screamed "Love you princess!"

"Anyway" breathed Taemin trying not to laugh at whatever was happening in the background. "No, I forgot to stop there. I'll just take her when I get back. I did get the Birkin I promised though."

I just looked at him. I couldn't believe he really had gotten her a Birkin bag.

"I tried to get her the smallest Birkin they had. Then I got the matching tote" He continued slyly.

"Why? Are you trying to match with RoRo too?" I laughed.

Smiling, he shook his head. "It's not for me. It's for you. Jong told me you didn't have one and I watched a show with Oprah and she said every good business woman needed a Birkin. So, I got you and RoRo matching purses."

Right as I said thank you and tried not to blush, Aurora snatched the tablet from my hand.

"Thwnk you, daddy" she grinned, as she laid down on her stomach.

"Your welcome princess. I love you" He gushed, as he waved at her.

Waving back, she enthused. "Lwove you too." Blowing kisses to him.

As they continued to talk my phone rang.

I left the room so as not to disturb their conversation and answered. 

"Kikah" greeted the voice of Taemin's mother." Aurora's still coming to spend the weekend with me and papa, right?"

'Why does this woman never say hello? Just right to the point.'

Sighing, I answered. "Yeah, she's still coming. I'll drop her off at your house on Firday."

"Okay, good. Make sure you pack her a dress for church on Sunday." She acknowledged.

"Will do. I'll see you Friday." I ended.

Once I had gotten off the phone, I headed back into the living room to see Aurora laughing at her father and uncles. As they play fought over what I'm guessing was Taemin's phone.

'It's good to see that somethings never change.'

I tried not to laugh as Key jumped on Minho's back and Jonghyun pretended to bite his leg. While Minho put Taemin in a half-nelson and Onew held the phone for us to see, as he laughed his ass off.

'Boys! I'm glad I had a girl.'

In no time at all Friday had came and as promised I dropped Aurora off at her grandparents for the weekend. I would have the house to myself for the weekend and the only thing on my mind was sleeping in.

I feel so old now. 

What happened to the days where I would go clubbing on the weekends? Then wake up hungover and do it all again. I kind of missed those days, but I'm a mother and a business owner now. So, no more clubbing.

Instead I have a date with a long bath, glass of wine and sleeping till noon.

When I got home, I didn't even bother waiting until I got to my room, I just stripped as soon as I closed the door. I don't even know how long I was in the bath, but I was drawn from my luxuriating by my ringing phone.

Taking off my sheet mask, just in case it was someone facetiming, I picked up the phone. Luckly, it was just a call. Good.

"Hello" I greeted.

'why is he calling? He knows that Aurora is spending the weekend at his parents house.'

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Bathing and then going to sleep." I chuckled.

'what was he up too?'

Laughing, he yelled. "WRONG! Your coming to my last show. We're back in Seoul and I already got you 2 tickets."

I sighed. I debated telling him no. That I was Aurora free and I just wanted to chill, but the truth was I wasn't doing anything anyway. I mean I had just been complaining about feeling old, so why not?

"Fine, Taemin. Let me get dressed and call Evaine' to see if she wants the other ticket. Okay?" I conceded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then. Oh, and take an Uber. Since it's the last show we're all going to eat and grab drinks after." He finished.

I got out the tub and got dressed. After getting off the phone with Evaine', I did my make-up and hair. I looked damn good. I wore my old SHINee cut up concert tee and distressed jeggings. Making sure to grab my wallet and phone, I went down stairs to get in my Uber.

I met my assistant by the ticket booth, and after getting our tickets we went inside.Turns out Taemin had made sure to get us front row seating. Front and center seating to be exact.

'I wonder what he's up too?'

Before I could think about it too much the music started, and the show began. Boy, what a SHOW it was! 

Well, for one thing Taemin had put on some muscle and had on the tightest pants I ever saw a guy wear. I could literally see both the frank and the beans. He also spent 70% of the concert either shirtless or with it wide open.

Then there was the body rolls, hip thrust and I don't even know the name for that last thing but it was sinful as hell. He was going to hell for doing it and me for liking him doing it.

'I'm so ashamed.'

He completely showed up and showed out. Throughout the night, every time we made eye contact he would lick his lips and roll his hips.

'I hate him!'

I was a quivering wreck and I couldn't stop thinking about how I knew exactly what those hips and beautiful mouth could do.

'I need Jesus.'

It took me four drinks at dinner after the show to even calm down. After that, I was fine. We all reminisced about old times and laughed about stupid stuff we all did. I lost count of how many drinks I'd had by the time it was over, but somehow, I ended up in an Uber going back to my place with Taemin.

We got in the house and lounged around in my living room.

 

**Taemin's POV:** **  
**

 

I laid my head in Kikah's lap as she ran her fingers threw my hair. Her nails lightly scratching my scalp.

"I want to aske you something." I began. Even though we had drunk a lot we weren't drunk, but we **were** relaxed enough to be honest with each other.

"Hmm? What do you want to know" came her relaxed reply. 

"Could you tell me about when Aurora was a baby and what your pregnancy was like?" I asked quietly. It was something that I had wanted to know the moment I had found out about our child. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Key had let a few things slip, but I wanted to hear everything. Not just bits and pieces

."Umm, okay." She began. She continued to run her fingers threw my hair. As she spoke softly. "Well I didn't really have a difficult pregnancy. At least not until the last month. God it was so hot in LA and I was so big. I was miserable. I was obsessed with ice chips, but they had to be the ones from sonics. I craved them." 

Laughing a little at the memory, she continued. "Also, Aurora had dropped so low that it felt like she would just fall out. It made walking so uncomfortable and it also gave me hemorrhoids." At that I looked up at her and made a face. I was expecting a lot of things but not that. 

"That can happen?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." She laughed and then further explained. "It's because all the pressure the baby puts on your lower body, when they get into the birthing position. Anyway, I spent almost 28 hours in labor. When it was time to push though, it only took me about 5 pushes before she came out screaming."

At that we laughed.

"Amber made a joke about me being a bleeder and Irene hit her with a pillow. Aurora was 7 pounds 3 ounces and 22 inches long. She was a good baby. Slept through the night and hardly ever got sick. There was this one time, she had gotten a really bad ear infection. God she cried so much, I felt so helpless." She remembered, tearing up a little on the last part.

Sighing, she regained herself and laughed. "Her first word was dada you know?"At that I grinned. As she scoffed. "I tried everything to get her to say momma, but she just wouldn't do it. She even said Hi before she said momma. I was crushed."

"I wish I could've been there with you. Both of you and I'll probably never forgive myself for pushing you away, the way I did. I'm glad you shared all of this with me. It means a lot to me." I told her honestly. 

Then added quietly. "thank you"

"For what?" she yawned.

"Everything." I admitted. When she didn't respond I looked up. She had fallen asleep.I sat up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you KiKi. I never stopped, and I probably never will." I confessed in her ear. 

Then I picked her up and put her in her bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin I gave her one last kiss on the cheek, before making my way back to the living room and sleeping on the couch.

'It feels good to be home.'

 

 


	18. TLC

**Kikah's POV:** **  
**

**2 weeks later:**

Since Aurora was spending the weekend with Taemin I once again had the weekend to myself. Only this time Instead of staying home, I let Irene talk me into downloading Tinder and going on a date.

It was a mess at first, with most of the guys sending me either nudes I didn't ask for or asking for nudes I never offered to send. If I read another message saying "I went to (insert American university here) so I know what black women want" I was going to scream.

'What the hell is wrong with these people?'

Eventually, I ran across one descent apple out of a whole barrel of rotten ones and we decided to meet at a nice restaurant in Hongdae. Since I knew I would probably have wine with our dinner I decided to take an Uber there. Ever since I became a mother I don't risk drinking and driving anymore, even if its just one glass.

I got a quick pep talk from Irene, before she had to leave and get ready for her comeback performance, and then I was off to meet my date.

I got to the restaurant about 10 minutes early. He, however, came 10 minutes late.

'strike 1.'

He set down and we began to talk, and it was going well. Then I was hit with a whiff of his breath, and I wondered if he hadn't brushed his teeth in years.

'Maybe he's allergic to toothpaste. Strike 2.'

It also dawned on me, as we were talking, that he looked nothing like his profile picture. In fact, he looked a lot older than the 26 he claimed he was.

I tried to let it slide though. I mean I look a little different in person too, so it wasn't a deal breaker.

When he asked me what I did for a living, I told him about my company. How I started it from the ground up and that I was proud of the direction it was headed.

Before he could respond our waitress came and we ordered our food. He asked if they offered take away. Saying that we could always just eat our food back at my place. Unfortunately for him, she told him they did not.

'I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking.'

As we wait for our food, we continue to make small talk. Trying to get a feel for each other. He made several unfunny jokes about us just skipping dinner all together and going back to my place. However, once he realized I was not laughing or swooning he changed the subject back to safer topics.

'Now you're learning.'

"Like I was saying, I work for the marketing firm that represents corporations like Coke Cola and Toyota. So I'm usually pretty busy, but when I saw your face and read your profile. I just knew I had to make time to meet you. What was it you said your business was again, pretty lady?" He conversed.

"Oh, I own a beauty company called Neris. I opened several new stores in Seoul a couple months ago and they're really doing well." I beamed proudly.

"Beauty?" he laughed. "Oh, I thought you actually owned a **real** corporation but you're just a glorified make-up artist. I mean it's cute that your so proud of your work, but any stay at home mom can own one of those."

My mouth dropped open at that. He really had sat there and insulted me with a smile on his face. Like he was so damn perfect. He was balding at 26, for god sake!

I tried to discreetly text Amber, Key or Jong to help me out of this date, but none of them were texting me back. To be honest I think they're all at Red Velvets comeback performance, so it looked like I was going to be stuck here for a while.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and I noticed he left his wallet on the table. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened it up. Only to close it back immediately. 

I was pissed. 

This motherfucker had lied about his age! He wasn't 26 he was 42!

'Strike 3. '

I was done, and I needed to vent to someone. Getting up, I walked to the smoking area and made a call.

That god Taemin answered on the second ring.

Quickly, I explained my night so far, where I was at and everything that my date had said. For the most part Taemin didn't laugh at me. No, instead he encouraged me to finish out the date and just don't worry about it. That at least I had gotten a good story to tell people out of it. I had to admit he did make me feel better about it.

I got off the phone and walked back to my seat. Our food had just arrived, so I took a nice large gulp of wine and began to eat. My date came back and began to eat as well. He also started back with insinuating that we should leave to my place.

Just when I was about to say fuck this and leave, I heard tires screech outside. People in the restaurant looked around trying to see if there had been an accident or something.

However, that was not the case at all.

They stormed in the place. Her in her Pororo footies. Him with cold cream on his face. Clad in a silk robe with matching pajamas, house shoes and a hot pink hair clip smack in the front of his hair that held back his bangs.

Our eyes met and for a brief moment he smirked, than it was replaced with a look of shock than anger.

'What the Fuck?'

Rushing over to my table he boomed "Is this what you do when you tell me your working late? I'm at home raising our child and your having dinner with men?"

"I, baby I can explain." I pleaded getting in to character.

Paying me no attention. he faced my now quivering date.

"Exactly what the **hell** do you think your doing with my wife? Did you know she was married? Are you two having an affair?" He accused, drawing stares from the other guests.

"No, this is all just a mis-under" He started trying to explain, standing from his seat with his hands up in a placating manner. 

Before he could finish the sentence though, my baby ran up to him and kicked him in the knee "Homewhecker!" she yelled. Then ran back to her father, as Taemin continued to pretended to be furious. 

He continued to accuse my date of horrible things even going so far as to say I was seduced into meeting him because I was always so innocent. How his pure wife would never do such a thing to her family.

After apologizing and stating that it was all just a misunderstanding, my date left. Taemin payed for the dinner and we laughed in the car. 

"Was I good daddy?" asked Aurora.

"Good? You were great! Uncle Key is going to be so proud when I tell him" He exclaimed.

"God, I think that was my first and last time using tinder" I sighed. 

"I hope so." Agreed Taemin trying in vain not to laugh at me. "I would hate to have to keep interrupting your dates to 'bring my wife home' I might have to divorce you." 

I just looked at him.

"So" he started, changing the subject. "Who wants ice cream?"

'This weekend sucked.'

 


	19. Epi

**3rd POV:**

Shinee' had been back now for about 3 weeks and the weather was quickly turning warm. So, Onew had the great idea that today he and Aurora should go to the park. They had lots of swings and slides at the playground that she would love. It also gave Minho and the others a chance to put together the toy kitchen they had gotten her.

It was going to probably take them a while considering it included a fully functional kitchen sink and refrigerator. Toys were getting more advanced by the day.

But if he were being honest with himself, he just wanted to spend some time with his niece. Since the great chicken war they had gotten a lot closer, but they still weren't as close as he'd like to be.

They arrived at the park around noon. Playing on everything the park had to offer, from titter totters to monkey bars.

They were having a great time.

After a while he sat down on the bench and watched as Aurora played happily with the other children that were there.

He had just gone into his bag to pull them out some snacks when he heard it.

Only taken his eyes off of her for a moment, but that one second was all it took.

Heart dropping, he raced to the slides where she had been and the source where her scream had come from.

Some of the other children had run off to get their parents to help, while others were circled around the toddler.

Running up, Onew dropped down to his knees to get a good look at his niece.

Aurora was sitting on the ground holding her arm and sobbing.

"Princess what happened? What's wrong?" He asked trying not to panic. He quickly assessed the situation. Her arm didn't look broken, it wasn't at an odd angle either.

As gently as he could he removed her hand from her arm, so he could get a better look at it. She had an angry welt that was swelling at an alarming rate. The thing that caught his interest and put him on edge was that in the center were two small marks, that looked an awful lot like bites.

Acting fast he picked her up and rushed to the car. He had been bitten by a lot of bugs when he was a kid and had a good idea of what it could have been. Not taking any chances with her, he quickly made his way to the hospital.

Aurora began to wheeze as soon as he was through the sliding doors of the hospital's emergency room.

"Please help me!" He yelled frantically as he held the small toddler in his arms. She was beginning to turn blue.

Nurses rushed to his aide with a gurney and blood pressure monitor.

"what happened?" questioned the nurse as they quickly took her vitals.

"She was bitten by some sort of insect. Maybe a spider. I didn't see it." Panicked Onew.

The doctor had just arrived and after taking one look at Aurora's now swollen face, yelled. "Get this girl epinephrine and an IV sat. She's going into anaphylactic shock!"

He watched helplessly as they put a tube down her throat and began an IV drip. Taking her beyond the triage area and into a room.

"Sir, I need you to fill out these forms." Gently urged a nurse as she handed him a clipboard.

"She's my niece" he spoke softly. Too shocked at the turn of events to even process his surroundings.

"And we will take good care of her." Promised the nurse. "But you better get her parents down here. I need this paperwork filled out. The sooner the better."

Silently, he nodded his head. Still facing the now closed doors where they had taken Aurora.

Then pulling out his phone he made the call to Taemin. **  
**

**Taemin's POV:**

I broke every speed law imaginable to get to the hospital, once my hyung called and told me what happened. My heart clenched painfully. Aurora's only been in my life for a few months and I had no idea if I was going to lose her. My baby. My princess. The reason my heartbeats.

"Taemin that's the third red light you've ran." Chided Minho from the passenger's seat. "I know your worried. We all are but get us to her in one piece please. We're no good to her if we end up in a wreck."

He was right, but I just couldn't get my body to listen to his words. I just kept thinking about Aurora. I made a sharp right turn and almost put my SUV on two wheels, as I entered the hospital parking lot. I put the car in park and jumped out I didn't even turn the engine off.

I turned back around to do just that, but Minho was already in the driver's seat.

"Go! We'll park the car and meet you inside." Yelled Key.

'This is a nightmare.'

I walked inside and found Amber and Irene hugging a crying Onew as Kikah talked with the nurse.

I walked up to them slowly, dread filled me. I couldn't breathe. I prayed to god that my baby was okay. I prayed that I wouldn't lose her. I couldn't lose her. It would destroy both me and Kikah.

Kikah noticed me approaching and ran to me. Throwing her arms around me and burying her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

Hugging her back I tried to speak but found my voice didn't work. Instead I just held her close.

"The nurse just gave me an update on her." She spoke quietly, into my neck. "They still aren't sure of what bite her yet. So, they're doing more test. For right now she's stable but heavily medicated. They had to put a tube down her throat to help her breath. The doctor said she's going to be fine though, but she swollen pretty bad and it's going to take days for that to go down."

I released the breath I hadn't even been aware that I had been holding and felt wetness on my cheeks. I pulled away a little, with every intention to wipe away Kikah's tears and I did. I just hadn't noticed I had been crying too. Not until she reached up and wiped them away.

We turned and went to tell the others the news. Relief swept through everyone. Everyone except Onew.

He blamed himself for this happening. That he should have been paying more attention.

"It could have happened on any of our watch Onew." Reasoned Irene." You can't blame yourself for nature. You were at a park. It's only natural that there will be bugs there."

Shaking his head, my leader lamented. "Still, I should have taken better precautions. I could have put sprays or creams on her to keep the bugs away. I failed today, and I just don't think I can get over this. I feel like Aurora's not safe with me anymore."

"That's crazy. I took Aurora to that same damn park. On those same slides, it just as easily could have happened with me. I didn't put creams or bug spray on her either. It didn't even cross my mind." Argued Minho.

A throat clearing cause us all to look to its source. The doctor stood with his clip board in hand and a nurse by his side.

"Now that I have your attention." Started the doctor. "We got the results back and it is a spider bite. However, with this particular spider no spray or cream would have kept it from biting. Aurora was bitten by a black widow and were it not for the fast thinking of this gentleman here" He stopped to point at Onew. Then resumed his speech. "I'm afraid she may not have pulled through. He was able to recognize the type of bite and get her here fast enough for the venom to not fully take effect. You sir should be proud of yourself."

"Aurora is now resting comfortably in a private room, as you've requested. However, when she wakes I will allow her to have visitors. We have taken the tube out because she's back breathing on her own, but she's still very swollen and her throat will be very sore and very dry." Finished the doctor.

'My leader saved my baby.'

After that he left, and we talked a little more. About an hour later the nurse came to let us know that Aurora was up and asking for uncle BlingBling. So, he and Key went to see her first.

The doctor wanted to talk to Kikah and I anyway, about the possibility of getting a scratch test done on our daughter.

He let us know that she was old enough and considering what happened it would be a good idea. He was right. We needed to know if she had any allergies, so we knew what to avoid.

He also gave us a prescription for epipens. Just in case something like this were to happen again.

We thanked the doctor and followed the nurse to sign Aurora's release forms and get after care instructions.

Finally, after all that we made our way to her room. Only to pause at the door.

Minho and Onew were in there with her. She was sitting up eating ice cream and sharing with my leader.

Even though her face was severely swollen I could tell she was smiling and so was he and for the moment that was good enough for Kikah and I.

When Minho looked up at us by the door, I placed my fingers to my lips. Nodding his head, we all just continued to watch.

'Thank you, lord, for keeping my baby safe and thank you for Onew's fast thinking. I am forever thankful he knew what to do.'

"Thank you."

 


	20. Under The Cherry Moon

**Kikah's POV:**

After a few more hours of observation they finally let us take RoRo home. Taemin had Minho take his SUV, so he could take the others home, while he rode with Aurora and I.

Carefully he carried her sleeping body to the car and gently place her in her carseat. We stopped by a 24 pharmacy to get her prescriptions filled, before making a quick stop at the dorm so Taemin could grab some things he needed.

He would be staying at my place until our daughter completely recovers. This scared us both, beyond anything we could have imagined and for that reason I understand why he wants to stay at my place.

I stayed in the car with Aurora while he quickly ran into his apartment. In a short 10 minutes he was making his way back to us with a large duffle bag and a sleepy pajama clad Key.

I popped the trunk and stepped out the car.

"They let her go home?" perplexed Key. "I thought they would keep her longer. My poor little princess. Is she awake?"

"No." Sighed Taemin. "The doctor cleared her to go home but we have to give her medicine every six hours for pain and swelling. They warned us that it's going to make her drowsy."

"Oh." Key sympathized. "Well if you guys get overwhelmed and need a break to sleep or anything, let us know and we'll take over for you for a while."

I nodded my head and gave Key a hug. He opened the back door and gave Aurora a kiss on the forehead, then walked back towards the apartment.

Deciding to let Taemin drive, I sat in the back with our daughter watching as she continued to sleep soundly.

I looked out the window into the starry night. The moon had a red tint to it. I remember that I did hear on the news this morning that for the next 3 nights there would be a blood moon.

'I never thought I'd see one though. It's really pretty.'

We pulled up to my apartment and Taemin grabbed both Aurora and his bag. I had offered to carry it, but he told me he had it. I hate when he gets like this, but I know that's how he deals with stress.

That night we both fell into a restless sleep. After, setting our alarms to go off in six hours.

'The next few days are going to be hell.'

Or at least that was what I had thought. Actually, it wasn't so bad. The worst was probably waking my baby up, so she could eat or go to the bathroom. The doctor didn't want us to give her a bath while she was on such heavy meds, so instead I gave her a sponge bath and changed her pajamas.

Honestly, it became routine in less than a day. Resulting in Taemin and I finding ourselves, well, bored. Neither one of us wanted to leave the house, for anything. Due to Aurora's throat still being slightly swollen the doctor only wanted her to have baby food and liquids, so I didn't have to cook. Me and Taemin were fine, Key had dropped by to bring us food he'd made for us and to check on RoRo.

Then Minho and Onew dropped by later on with chicken they'd picked up and just happened to be in the area.

Right after that Jong came by. He didn't bring food, but he had gotten Aurora a cute little bell she could ring when she woke up and needed something.

All of them assuring us to call if we needed anything else.

After giving her the final dose of medicine for the night, we tried to figure out something to do to occupy our time for the next few hours. **  
**

**Taemin's POV:**

 

It was my idea to play strip monopoly. So after putting my princess to bed, I set up the board game.

It was something I hadn't played in years and probably the only game I could cheat at and not get caught.

I lined up the shot glasses in to two rows. Filling the first row with patron and the second with propel cherry flavored water. Then I tried my best to mix them up, without spilling any of the contents, and began placing them along the boards properties.

The idea being, that if you land on someone's property you had to either remove an article of clothing or take a mystery shot.

I don't know who the hell invented this, but I was glad they did.

The game was going great and we were having fun. I only had my sleeper pants, boxers, one sock and a house shoe left. While Kikah had her nightgown, panties, robe, hair bonnet and both house shoes.

I had just landed on park place and knowing she had boardwalk already I decided to buy it.

"Oh, that's not fair!" she fumed. "You know damn well I need park place, so I can start putting up hotels. That's how you playing Taemin?"

Smirking, I went for it. "Tell you what, I will give you park place."

"At what price?" she questioned skeptically.

"Your panties. That's my deal. Park place for your panties Kikah." I bartered. Smirking widely. "So, what will it be?"

Standing up she reached under her nightgown and pulled them down. Then after stepping out of them tossed them to me, hitting me square in the face.

"That's what you get." She laughed.

Laughing, I pulled them off my face and brought them to my nose. Eyes never leaving hers I inhaled. Then tried hard not to crack up laughing at the face she made.

Neither one of us wanted to lose more clothing, so after a while we just began taking shots. We began to feel the effects of the patron course through our system.

Then Monopoly had been forgotten all together.

Getting off the floor, I moved to sit next to her on the sofa. Then reaching out to brush my knuckles against the soft skin of her cheek, now warmed by the liquor we had consumed. Sliding my hand up, I removed her bonnet. Letting it fall to the floor. Watching as her hair cascaded around her shoulders.

I still remember the first time I saw her wear it. I asked did she work at a bakery. The one she used to have was white with a thick black elastic band. I told her, it made her look like that Swedish Chef from the Muppets. That I thought she was going to start making pies or something. I mean, I didn't know what it was for. 

I apologized, after she told me what its purpose was. She got my ass back though by saying I reminded her of Keroppi and I couldn't even give her a kiss, much less anything else, for like a week and a half. I never made that mistake again.

Cupping her face in my hands I pulled her close, and gently brought my lips to hers. Her lips trembled against mine. I felt as she melted against my heated kiss. Wrapping my arms around her, I lifted her delicate frame fluidly so that she straddled me. Our tongues began a subtle dance of supremacy. A push and pull of our combined energies. Each craving both, domination and to being thoroughly dominated.

I let my hands travel down the length of her nightgown to settle on her thighs. I slowly pulled away from her luscious lips and began trailing long languid kisses down the curve of her neck. Tasting the sweetness of her skin on my tongue, I moaned. The vibrations of it dancing across her heated flesh, leaving her trembling against me. Throwing her head back, her soft moans filled the room. I continued to wage war against her sensory system, messaging her hips in a circular pattern. While I laid open mouth kisses down her neck and shoulders.

Her hands tangled in my hair, nails gently scraping against my scalp.

I slowly began to slide my hands along her body, traveling the length of her sides to just under her breast. Taking her nightgown along for the sinful ride, but her hands on mine stopped me.

I met her lustful gaze with my own. I could see that she wanted this as much as I did, but I also saw within her eyes an unsureness and confusion. Her eyes mirrored my own. I wanted it, so bad I could taste it but were we really ready for this?

Granted, we came along way since I first found out about our daughter. We've developed a, sort of, friendship over these last few months and though I wanted more. The last thing I wanted to do was push Kikah too far too fast.

I hungered for her and she for me. I could see it in her eyes. Could feel as the fire of passion and alcohol burned through our veins, to thrum studiedly with our rapidly beating hearts.

"I can't do this Taemin" she whispered softly. "I mean I want to, I really do. It's just that"

I didn't let her finish. "Then we won't. I'll never pressure you to do something you not fully ready for." I confessed. "I don't think I'm ready yet either."

Again, we kiss and again my lips travel to down the length of her neck. Nipping and licking my way to just above her breast. It was like we couldn't stop. Our bodies had been without each other for far too long and our need was too intense. No matter what our brains were shouting, no matter what logic told us, our passion and desire was just too strong to fully fight off.

She ground her hips against mine and I knew if I couldn't think of something to sate the both of us, then by morning we would be full of regrets.

"Look at me." I softly commanded. Once her attention was on me, I confessed. "Baby, I missed you so much and I can tell you missed me too. I don't think either of us want sex, but I know we don't want to stop. Maybe, even can't stop."

"I know what you mean." She stated quietly.

"What if I just tasted you?" I asked shifting a little, licking my lips.

Laughing, she reminded. "Taemin, the last time you told me you just wanted a taste I got pregnant."

I nodded my head, I remembered. Then kissing her lips, I promised. "I swear that's all I'll do. Just a taste Kikah. One, little taste." I whispered darkly.

"Just a taste" she moaned. Pulling up her nightgown, I trailed blazing kisses across her breasts. Raising her arms above her head, I quickly discarded the silk cloth. Tossing it across the room.

"I promise." Came my lustful response, as my hands traveled down to cup her ass.

**(SMUT WARNING!!!!)**

I pulled her hips upward, watching as she braced herself by placing her hands on my thighs. Leaning her upper body back, she lifted her hips to my waiting mouth.

After everything that we've been through in the last 48 hours, this was something we both needed.

Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I flattened my tongue and placed my entire mouth over her beautiful mound. Flicking my tongue over her sensitive bundle of nerves, only to slide it between her slick folds. Giving a gentle suck, I pulled back and blew against her. I didn't like the way we were angled so I hooked my arms under her and pulled her body upright, so that her legs where now over my shoulders and draping over the back of the sofa. I palmed each fleshy cheek as she pulled me by the hair, back down into her awaiting heat.

Greedily, I began to slurp and lick. Each time she moaned it spurred me on. Diving deeper, but never feeling like it was enough.

She slid her hand between us and using two fingers, spread herself open for me. She used her other hand to cup the back of my head, trying to pull me as close to her as possible.

I flicked my tongue over her bud and began humming. The vibrations traveling up her oversensitive flesh, causing trembles to rain down.

Yet, still even this wasn't enough for me.

Never taking my mouth from her hot cavern, I stood and walked up to the nearest wall.

He legs dangled over my shoulders as her thighs clenched around the sides of my head, effectively holding me in place. Now that her back was to the wall, I had more stability and I could reek havoc on her pussy. She arched her back, bring her folds even closer to my searching waiting mouth.

Stretching her arms high in the air until she almost touched the ceiling. Grinding her hips against my searching tongue and probing fingers.

My beautiful brown goddess, mother of my princess and holder of my heart. Hearing her moan my name repeatedly was nearly my undoing, but I promised Kikah I'd only taste and I intended to keep my word.

I just never told her how long I was going to do it. I had every intention to savior every part of her body, for as long as it took me to sate my thirst for her.

I smiled against her "lips" even as my tongue continued its assault on her body.

Her nectar began to drip down my chin and run in rivulets down my chest. This position was causing me to be wasteful and I hated wasting over desert.

I walked us to her room and splayed her body across her bed. Immediately, she raised up on her elbows and drew me in for a long kiss. She tried to pull me down onto her and I almost went, but a promise is a promise.

Instead, I pulled back to kneel before her.

My queen.

 

I was simply, her humble servant. Eager to please her in ways only read about in books, under the cloak of night.

Smacking her thigh, I commanded roughly. "Turn over" and she easily complied.

She raised her ass in the air and wiggled it at me. It was then, I was struck with an idea. Getting up I gave her ass a smack "I'll be right back. Stay exactly like this." I called. Quickly, I made my way to the kitchen and got what I needed. When I came back she was still as I had left her.

'Good'

Coming up behind her, I spread her beautiful brown cheeks and gave her folds a long languid lick.

She shivered. The contrast between the heat of her body and the cold of my now icy tongue overloading her senses. Her knees buckled, and her body fell further forward. I pulled her back into position and gave her thigh a light smack, then sat back to work.

With one hand, I spread her glistening folds and with the other pulled an ice cube from the cup I had gone to get.

I placed the ice in my mouth and began to lick and suck her entrance with rapid abandon. Puling another cube from the cup, I circled it around her clit.

Her moaning reached a new octave, before it turned into one long loud cry and her body went limp.

I inched my way up her body. Running my hands along the planes of her back until my mouth was by her ear, then whispered. "Sorry baby, but you can't rest just yet."

Turning her head slightly towards me, she gazed at me drowsily. I kissed her lips and smiling darkly with the promise of pleasures untold, chuckled. "I still have so much more I want to taste."

And Taste I did.

**(End of Smut)**

 

**Kikah's POV:**

I was exhausted. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this tired. The last time I had an orgasm wreak my body like that. My skin still tingled with the after affects of the shear havoc his tongue had wrought.

Even as I slept I could feel my legs quiver in aftershock.

I sighed and tried to stretch only to have his arm tighten around me holding my against his body.

The cool satin sheets felt wonderful against my flushed skin, but I couldn't stay like this. We couldn't stay like this. It was almost time to wake Aurora and give her food and her medication, so I pulled away and started to rise out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He yawned out and he began to rise as well.

"I need to give RoRo her meds, some food and take her to the potty." I reminded him.

"I already did that an hour ago. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you." He admitted quietly. "lay back down and rest a little while longer." He urged.

At this point my body was just too damn tired to protest, so I did as he had asked.

He pulled me close as my head laid on his chest. Running circles across his arms I asked. "Was it like that for you and NaEun too?"

'I must really be a glutton for punishment or something. Even I don't know why I just asked that.'

"No" He answered softly. "I never gave her oral. Hell, I barely gave her dick. You know better than anyone how I feel about that." He kissed the top of my forehead as I nodded.

He always told me that his emotions were tied to his ability to give oral. He never did it unless he cared about the person. It's one of the ways he shows his love and if last night and most of this morning was any indicator of his feelings for me.

I shuddered at the thought of that. I wasn't ready to deal with the emotional aspect of what had happened.

I needed to talk to someone. Sort out how I felt. The steady drum of his heartbeat was lulling me back to sleep.

Later. I'll talk to someone about it, later. **  
**

**7 hours later:**

Taemin stayed with Aurora while I went over to Irene's. I told her I needed to talk. When I got to her place she and Key were waiting for me on the couch. 

Drinks were poured, and I began.

"Taemin kissed LuElla May last night!" I blurted.

Irene choked on her drink while, Key looked confused. Regaining herself she gasped. "With your **consent** , right?"

I nodded my head.

Nudging my shoulder, she asked, "so did you say hi to tyrone?"

Interrupting, before I could answer Key exclaimed. "What in the hell are you talking about? Who is LuElla May and Tyrone?"

Laughing, Irene answered "LuElla May Greene is the name Kikah gave her coochie coo and"

"Taemin named his dick **TYRONE!!** " screamed Key. Taking a gulp of soju.

"Nope, Kikah did." Finished a giggling Irene.

"Seriously!" I exclaimed tiredly. " I came here to about how confused I feel about all this. Not what names me and Taemin have for our bodily parts"

"Technically, we're still on topic." Began Irene. " your bodily parts are what's affecting you when it comes to Taemin and are the reason you came over here to talk about your feelings."

Key nodded his head in agreement. "I mean, Nicole name mine Richard. So I guess I understand." He rationalized.

'okay so that got my attention.'

"Why did she name your penis Richard of all things?" I asked. Even Irene leaned in waiting on the answer.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why on god's green earth you named your kitty LuElla May Greene?" Laughed Key

Laughing, I just shrugged my shoulders and replied. "Well I mean she is from the **deep** south."

At that we all just laughed.

'I don't even remember why I came over here.'

 


	21. She Tried It

**Kikah's POV** :

It's been 2 weeks since RoRo's spider bite and thank god she has fully recovered. The swelling in her face and arms had finally gone away. My baby bounced right back from the incident, as if it had never happened. She was feeling great and I was relieved.

Taemin had been staying the night often now, but since that night has opted to sleep on the sofa or in our daughter's room.

For the most part, we have done a decent job of avoiding the hell out of bringing up what happened between us.

My mind was so confused. I love him and want him, sometimes more than air, but I still can't completely get over the past. It always seems to linger at the back of my mind. Invading my thoughts and wreaking chaos on my psyche.

What he said and the things he did back then, still hurt. I forgave him for it, but I wasn't sure if I could heal from it, or even knew how to heal from it. I wasn't sure if I could trust him like that again.

At least not fully. I mean, I trust him with our daughter and his love for her. I trust that he won't break a promise and that he was sincere when he told me he was wrong. I even trust him when he told me he still loved me, but I'm not sure if I can trust that if we did get back together something else wouldn't try and rip up apart. If I could trust a relationship with him, that my heart could still be safe with him.

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

If we did get back together and it didn't work out again, how it would affect our child?

How she would take it? How would we treat each other? What if one of us tried to use Aurora to get back at each other? Are we even petty enough to do something like that to each other?

The list of questions that ran through my mind seemed endless and always left me with a headache.

The bottom line was, I was in a massive struggle between logic and feelings. No matter what I chose, each one presented its own set of problems to deal with.

Thank god work has been keeping me busy lately, or else I would have cracked.

I had to fire more people and that made me sad. I kept reminding myself that these people had brought it on themselves by continuing to under-perform. One had even made a racially motivated insult towards Evaine'!

I had a zero tolerance for that, so he had to go. I will not have that mind set in my company. Even though she said it didn't bother her and that she was used to it, I gave her the day off and paid for her to go to the spa. It was the least I could do.

I ended up giving the office the day off as well. We all needed a break. Personally, I was in need of something that hadn't happened since before I had gotten pregnant.

Taking out my phone I made the call and she answered on the second ring.

"I need a girl's night" I sighed, tiredly into the receiver.

Laughing, Irene exclaimed. "Then it's ON! I'll call up the girls and we'll hit the club tonight. I was wondering when you would finally crack."

I giggled. "I know, I know. At least its happening before Aurora went to college." I was already feeling much better.

Maybe a girl's night was just what the doctor ordered for me to clear my head enough to figure out my feelings.

I just hoped this night wouldn't end in disaster. **  
**

**That night:**

 

Taemin decided to hangout at my place with Aurora, while I hit the club. I hadn't been to a club in so long, I didn't even have club clothes anymore. So, before heading home from the office I stopped by the mall. I wanted something that showed off my body but didn't really show a lot of skin and something that I could dance in. After 20 minutes of searching through the racks I finally found something cute and I knew exactly what would go with it.

Quickly I paid for my outfit and headed home to get ready.

The first thing that greeted me when I walked through my door, was how stuffy and hot it was in my apartment.

Going to the thermostat I lowered it to 65 degrees. Hopefully that would air it out a bit. I quickly made dinner and by the time I was done, Taemin and Aurora had woken up from their nap.

"Mmmm, it smells good in here." Noticed Taemin, as he rounded the corner with RoRo on his hip." What did you make?"

"Creole' Chicken, Hush Puppies, Corn Maque Choux with roasted Chayote Squash and some jasmine rice." I answered. Taking the last hush puppies out the fryer and placing them on a white serving dish. I had barely placed everything on the table before both Taemin and Aurora attacked it. Ferociously, tearing into the food with reckless abandon. It was pure carnage.

'Guess they were hungry.'

Mouth full, Taemin beamed. "Fu..I mean shi.." swallowing his food he tried again. "I didn't know just how much I've missed your cooking until this very moment. God, I almost forgot what a wonderful cook you are. I can't even remember the last time I had real Creole' food." He gushed, while trying to sneakily get the last hush puppy.

Snatching it off the plate and shoving it into her little mouth Aurora grinned "mommy's the best!"

Standing, I began to walk to my room to get ready for my night out. Calling over my shoulder. "That's right baby! I am the best."

It didn't take me long to get ready and after placing the finishing touches on my make-up I was out the door.

Irene and Amber were waiting for me in the car. Grabbing my wallet, I headed for the door.

"Okay guys I'm gone. Taemin, in an hour set the thermostat back to 75 and no candy before bed." I emphasized that last part. My baby inherited her dad's sweet tooth.

"Mommy you look pwetty." Smiled Aurora, from her place on the couch.

"Aww, thank you baby." I cooed.

Taemin turned to get a good look at me, I watched as he's eyes raked over my body taking in my outfit. It was almost like he was looking right through it.

Smirking, he bid. "Night, Have fun."

I nodded my head and left to meet the girls.

 

We got to the club kind of quick. Key had crashed our girl's night, explaining that boy's night was no fun anymore. That it had turned into a poker game where the highlight of the night was trading recipes and sharing stories about their kids or relationship problems.

We were having a great time. Thank to Key being there no one tried to grope us and grab all on us. We just got to drink and dance the night away in peace.

Or so I thought.

Clearing her throat Amber called, "Skank alert! 10 o-clock." We all turned to where she was looking only for me to come face to face with the thing I dreaded the most.

NaEun.

Waving at us she merrily made her way to us. Even though she was smiling, there was no warmth in it at all.

"I swear, this hoe start anything and she's going to need more than the blood of Jesus to protect her." Grumbled, Irene.

"Oh, she's going to try something, just look at her. Kikah, honey we got your back. Ugh, look at them plastic ass pumps and low-grade hair extensions. What a whack ass bitch." Scoffed Key as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Kikah, say the word and I promise you I will body this bitch. If you or Amber hit her you can run the risk of getting deported, but they won't deport me. I'll just get a fine." Reasoned Irene, cracking her knuckles.

Shaking my head, I stated the truth. "No, I need to handle her myself. She might have taken my man, but she couldn't keep him happy. She ain't shit and try as she might she can't get to me unless I let her."

"Kikah!" She exclaimed in that fake baby whore voice of hers. I hated women who talked like that. From the Kardashians all the way down to Ariana Grande, that high pitched whiny voice grated on my nerves. It wasn't cute, but for some reason girls love to make their voices sound like that. From old hoes that need to retire, to young hoes just starting out. Baby whore voice was a trend that needed to die.

Coming up to me she started to give me a hug but then thought better of it. Instead, she just pretended like we were best friends or something. "I didn't know you were back. How have you been?"

"Living" was my one-worded response.

"Oh, that's great! Well, I don't know if you've heard but me and Taemin officially got engaged about a year ago." She revealed. "I'm so happy, you know. I mean I never would have thought that I would've found love from a reality show, but it happened." She giggled.

"So, are you out trying to find someone or just enjoying being single?" She smirked.

All I could focus on was, when she said her and Taemin were engaged. That's not what he told me, so somebody lying, and I bet I know who it is.

As Key and Amber scoffed and muttered "lying bitch" and Irene looked ready to choke her out by her extensions, I smiled coldly.

"I'm happy to hear your happy." I began. I watched as all my friends looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Unfazed I continued. "So I guess that Taemin must have told you about our child together? Right?"

Nodding she fell head first into my trap. I glanced at Key, watching as his eyes lit up. He had caught on to what I was about to do and if I knew Key, he would be adding to this conversation real soon.

"Of course. We don't keep secrets from one another." She scoffed. "He told me about it while we vacationed in Jeju 2 weeks ago."

If I hadn't known any better I would have thought she was telling the truth, but I knew exactly where Taemin was two weeks ago and what he was doing.

Irene and Key tried not to laugh, while Amber asked. " So then he told you about their SON?"

"Of course" came her snide answer.

"While you were in Jeju 2 weeks ago?" Started key. She nodded her head. "So, then what's my nephew's name?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

"He's a junior. We all know how much Taemin was always saying that if he had a son he wanted him to be a junior." Came her haughty response.

She was almost convincing, I could see why people would easily believe her lies.

She mixed in small amounts of truth to make it seem real, but that was just it. **WE KNEW THE TRUTH.**

I couldn't take it anymore. I started laughing and that trigger a chain reaction of laughs from my group.

I just shook my head and began walking away from her.

"Bitch you're pathetic" laughed Irene.

I, however, decided to give her one last kick in the ass. Just to let her know all she did back then was for nothing. That it may have slowed things down a bit, but it didn't stop or change anything. 

Turning my head, I looked back at her, and gut punched that ass! "Taemin must have a twin or maybe he has super speed, but two weeks ago while you two were in Jeju he was at my house. Helping me to take care of our sick child and eating my pussy."

Smiling, I cooed in a mock baby whore voice. "Enjoy your night NaNa, I promised Taemin I wouldn't stay out to late tonight and I'd hate to not keep my word."

Patting her on the back, Amber giggled. "Awww, you tried it."

The look on her face was priceless.

'Bitch!'

After that we decided to call it a night. When I got home, the house was freezing. Looking at the thermostat I noticed Taemin had forgotten to turn it back up. So, I adjusted it. He and Aurora had fallen asleep on the couch.

I tried not to wake them but after changing into my pajamas, I was met with Taemin's sleepy stare.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I did." I sighed and then began to tell him what happened.

**10 minutes later:**

We were laughing about what happened. He thought it was hilarious that she really tried to lie to me.

"She may be pretty, but that girl has an ugly heart and wicked ways. To me that makes her unattractive. I'll never want a person like her, ever." He assured.

After that we went to bed. For the first night in 2 weeks Taemin and I slept in the same bed, with Roro between us and it was the best sleep I've had in a while.

'Maybe we were ready for this. I think'

 


	22. A Mother's Juggle

**Kikah's POV:**

When I went to sleep last night,  Aurora's little leg had been draped over my hip and her elbow digging into my back. Yet, now I found my back crushed against a very firm chest and strong arms were wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes and looked around the dim room.

The sun hadn't risen yet but there was still enough light to make out that Aurora was not in the bed.

For a second, I panicked thinking the worst possibility. Something that every parent feared. However, just as quick as it had come it fled. All thanks to a few words, mumbled from the now groggily awake man next to me.

"She was having trouble staying asleep without a nightlight. So, I got her something to drink, read her favorite poem, put her back to sleep in her own bed and turned on her nightlight. I also left both her room door and this one open. Just in case she woke up again." He finished. Then kissing my neck, pulled me back against him.

His body was so warm it bordered on hot. In fact, his lips had been just as warm.

"Baby, go back to sleep" he whispered hoarsely.

Something wasn't right. Taemin was always warmer than me but his body was never this warm.

Turning to face him, I placed the back of my hand against his forehead.

He was burning up!

Sighing, I whispered. "Oh, no Tae. You have a fever."

"Fuck." He rasped. It finally dawned on him. "The air. I forgot to turn the air off and me and RoRo fell asleep." He groaned, rolling onto his back.

Getting out the bed. I pulled the covers up to his neck and kissed his forehead. "Stay in bed." I commanded softly. "I'm going to go check on Aurora and call Evaine', to let her know to cancel all of my meetings today. Then I'm going to the market to get you guys some meds."

God, I hoped like hell it was just Taemin who was sick. 

Taemin by his self I could deal with, but Aurora added to that would be a nightmare. They were hands down the worst sick people on the planet.

I made my way to my baby's room and knew, she was sick.

"Mommy, I ont fweel good." Whined my baby as she set up in her bed. Her cheeks were red, so I knew she had a fever. However, just to be sure I checked her temperature. It was 101.4. I went and got an ice pack and wrapping it in a damp cloth placed it behind her neck.

I couldn't put it on her forehead because she would just take it off, or it would fall off as she slept. Pulling the covers back on her little body, I kissed her forehead and waited until she fell back to sleep before I left the room.

Quickly, I took out my phone as I through on some shoes and grabbed my keys. I didn't even bother to get dressed. I needed to get to the store and grab some meds and fluids as fast as possible.

There was no need to get pretty I was simply nurse Williams today, the poor woman who had to deal with the dynamic sickly duo.

I called Evaine' and told her everything. She was going to see if Irene wouldn't mind sitting in with her on the meetings that couldn't be cancel. Everything else she managed to reschedule. I let her know that if that didn't work I would have my laptop and we could just use skype.

After that, I called Aurora's doctor. I explained what was going on and he told me that if her fever didn't break by tomorrow to bring her in.

I did one last check on both Taemin and RoRo, they were still fast asleep. It was cute how they were in totally different rooms but still slept the exact same way.

I got to the store in record time. People stared at me, as I combed the aisles in my PJ's, Taemin's hoodie and my bright fuchsia hair bonnet. I didn't care though. I grabbed 6 bottles of pedi-a-lite, adult and children Motrin pain and fever, 2 cases of water, a 12 pack of Gatorade, and just in case a bottle of Imodium. I was ready. There was a woman who looked about my age coming down the aisle, looking in my basket she shook her head sympathetically.

"You would think with the weather being so warm that people wouldn't be getting so sick, but lately so many people have come down with that nasty bug that's been going around." Empathized, the lady. "How long have they been sick?"

"Maybe since sometime last night or early this morning. I didn't notice anything unusual until he kissed me, and he lips were burning hot. After that I checked on our daughter and she was just as feverish." I conversed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that your husband and daughter get better real soon" said the woman before waving and giving a slight bow goodbye. I did the same and left the aisle in search of ingredients for soup.

Then an idea struck, taking out my phone I called Taemin's mother and told her what happened.

She gave me the recipe for his favorite soup, and made me promise to call her if they don't feel better by tomorrow. She didn't want me to miss another day of work, so if they weren't better than she would come down and take over.

I grabbed everything that I would need, than ran like hell to the check out line to pay for my purchases.

I had to get home before they woke up.

I had just gotten through the door with the last of my groceries when Aurora came creeping out of her room. She looked like she was walking on shards of glass and holding her stomach.

I already knew what was about to happen. Using reflexes only a parent could have I grabbed a trash bin, and held it under her chin, as she emptied her guts into in. My poor baby started crying after that. I got her cleaned up. Gave her some medicine and a cute little hello kitty tumbler filled with pedi-a-lite, then put her back to bed.

I went to check on Taemin. He had thrown all the covers off his body and was sweating. He was making weird ass noises that sounded like he was being slowly suffocated and rolling around like he was being electrocuted. Taking his temperature, I was shocked to read that it was 103.7. I woke him up. Practically shoving medicine down his throat and made him drink an entire bottle of water and half a bottle of Gatorade.

After about an hour I went to check on them. Aurora's fever had broken, and she was now resting comfortably.

Taemin, not so much. He was still feverish and still had cold sweats. So, I did the only thing I knew would work and boy was he going to be pissed.

After filling the tub with ice, I turned on the faucet filling it up a little more than halfway.

Walking back to him I stripped him naked and helped him get in.

"Fuck, KiKi it so cold." He hissed.

"I know. I'm sorry. This was the only thing I knew would work to break your fever." I apologized "To make it up to you how about I make you your mothers Kimchi soup?"

Laughing he asked. "she actually gave you the recipe?"

Nodding my head, I asked "why?" confusion laced my voice.

"My mother must really love you. She told Taesun's girlfriend that the only way she'd get that recipe was over her own rotting corpse, and then my mother threatened she would become her personal poltergeist at the audacity of her even asking." He laughed tiredly.

I let him soak for 10 minutes and then helped him get out the tub.

He put on some sweats and a wife beater and got back into bed. The ice bath had done the trick, he's fever had broken.

I went to the kitchen and set to work making the soup.

While I was cooking I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and soft kisses were placed on my neck.

"Damn, you weren't kidding. My mom really gave you the recipe." Mumbled Taemin into my neck. "It smells good in here."

"Told you" I giggled. It quickly turned into a moan as he continued to attack my neck. Intermingling nips and licks with his kisses. "Taste it."

Stopping his assault, he looked up at me with his brow raised and I turned my head to face his. Laughing out, "The soup, nasty." Hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"Oh, is that what we're going to call it now?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "I would love to taste your soup." He began to slide his hands over the planes of my stomach, pulling me closer to him. He resumed his ministrations,  giving me slow methodic kisses against my collarbone and shoulder. 

That's when I felt it.

"What's that?" I asked sensually, pressing my derriere into his groin.

"what?" he chuckled, pretending to be clueless.

"That." I stated, once again pressing myself against his crotch.

Grabbing my hips, he pulled me flush against him and ground himself against me." That?" he asked darkly. He's voice dropping an octave.

I nodded my head.

"Well, it's not the T.V. remote" He chuckled. "I think that ice bath woke him up."

At that I laughed.

 

'Well at least he's not broken anymore.'

Taking a spoon, I dipped it into the pot. After blowing on it to cool it some, held it out for Taemin to sample.

"Kikah, I swear to god don't tell my mom I said this," He began, "but it's better than hers. Damn." He grinned. Then pulling away he went to grab some bowls.

Once they were filled, we sat at the table and began to eat.

"Although," he added softly. "My mom's still does have a better consistency. It was good first try babe."

I had to admit he was right. My soup tasted great, but it was a little too thin.

Eventually, RoRo woke up and after giving her something to eat she went right back to sleep.

Finally, I had time to myself. So, I took a nice long shower to wash away the long day.

I had just gotten out and was toweling off when I noticed something in the mirror.

Taemin had given me several hickeys, from my neck to the curve of my shoulder blade!

"Son of a **bitch**!!!"

I could hear his laughter on the other side of the door. He knew I knew and he also knew, **IT WAS ON!**

 


	23. Something In The Mist

**Taemin's POV:**

Kikah got a call early this morning and had to go to her office, so it was just me and Aurora.

Which was good, I loved our daddy daughter time. I decided to take her to the Gucci store as I had promised I would.

After that I told the guys I'd bring her by the dorm, so they could spend some time with her too.

I parked the car, took RoRo out her car seat and together we walked into the House of Gucci.

It was going great. I'm pretty sure Kikah must've had a talk with our baby about her spending habits, because she didn't really want too much this time.

Either that, or she already **had** everything here.

I was looking at a cute pair of his and her loafers when Aurora tugged my arm.

Looking down at her, I smiled. "Yes princess?"

"I whant these two." She demanded, shoving two dresses up for me to see.

I looked down at them. They were cute, but I wasn't paying for Aurora to get two of the EXACT same dresses. She was already decked out from head to toe in Gucci right now. 

(Aurora's outfit and matching Gucci bag.)

 

Why did she need to have two of the same dress?

Shaking my head, I explained. "Aurora honey, those are the same dress. You can get one, but I'm not buying the other."

I was not prepared for her to look at me as if I was small. Cutting her eyes, she stuck out her bottom lip and threw a full-blown tantrum. Throwing herself on the floor with her legs kicking, she let me see the full scale of her displeasure and for a second all I could do was stare.

This was **NOT** my little girl right now. Aurora never threw tantrums and I had no idea where this was coming from, but I was about to end it.

Bending down to her level, I looked her in the eye. Sternly, I commanded "Aurora get up." Immediately, she complied an angry scowl etched her tiny face." Go and put the dresses back. We're leaving. You don't throw tantrums and get pretty dresses. You know better and I'm so disappointed in you."

I don't know what the hell had gotten into her or who taught her that, but I know damn well it was not Key.

After I made her put back the dresses we left and went to the dorms. I explained to Minho and Onew what had happened, as Aurora stomped all the way to Jonghyun and Key's room and slammed the door.

'She has her mother's temper, that's for sure. She probably holds grudges like her too.'

Kikah's grudge holding ability was on par with a Korean revenge movie. 

Sighing, I walked to the door. Intent on talking to Aurora some more about her behavior, but Key had beaten me to it.

I stood by the door and listen to their conversation.

"Princess, your daddy's right. I don't know why you thought it was a good idea to even do that." Scolded Key, shaking his head.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Crocodile tears won't work this time Aurora." Added Jonghyun softly, as he folded he's arms. "Not only was that not a very nice thing to do, it wasn't very princess like either."

Squaring his shoulders, Key reprimanded "That's right. It wasn't very princess like at all. Princesses don't throw petty tantrums because they can't get something right then. There's no need to. Eventually you always get what you want, and all that effort could've just been used for something more positive. You threw one and still walk away with nothing, honey. All that energy could have been put to much better use."

Tears stemming down her little face, Aurora asked "Like whet?"

"Well for _starters_ ," advised Jonghyun, "You need to be a big girl and tell your daddy your sorry."

I didn't want them to know that I had been eavesdropping in the doorway. So, quickly I left and walked back into the living room. Sitting on the couch I turned on the T.V. and waited.

They all came out and walked right past me. Instead, going straight into the kitchen.

I heard water and ingredients being taken out. I guess they were going to cook. About 20 minutes later there was a tap on my shoulder. Turning to look I came face to face with a plate of cookies and Aurora.

"I sworry daddy" she apologized quietly.

Taking the peace offering, I took a bit of one of the cookies and beamed. "These are so good princess." Pulling her onto the couch with me, I changed the channel to Pororo. "If you want, I could go back and get you the dress." I offered.

"No. dats okay." Declined my baby. Then explained. "Uncle key said, onry fat mishwaped ugwy trwolls ware polo dresses anh I not a fat twoll. I ghot cute shape."

Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing. 

I couldn't help but wonder what was Kikah's day going like. **  
**

**Kikah's POV:**

Someone had broken in to one of my stores. It was completely trashed! There was glass everywhere and all the shelves had been knocked over. At first the police had thought it was a robbery. That, however, changed once they checked the registers and safe. All the money was still there. Everything was accounted for, nothing had been stolen.

I spent the hour talking with police about possible enemies I may have.

'This is a nightmare!'

After boarding up what was left of my store, Evaine' and I headed to the office to meet Irene.

We spent the next few hours tying to set up new security measure. We had to ensure that this was NOT going to become a problem later on.

Someone had gone out of their way to send me a message and it was clear as day. This was personal. I had clearly pissed off someone and they wanted to get to me the best way they knew how, by going after my business.

I quickly signed off on hiring more security guards and having more cameras installed outside each store.

Irene would personally make sure that everything was up and running before the end of the day.

I needed a glass of wine after this day. I finally left the office a quarter past 6. I was going to talk to Taemin and tell him what happened. Just in case it was that hoe NaEun up to her old tricks.

'Lord give me strength not to beat her ass, if it is.'

 

 


	24. The Great Cross Over

**A/N:** The bad ass character Teyana is not  mine. I do not own her. She is not my intellectual property in no shape, form or fashion. She belongs to valeriecrane. I am merely borrowing her for a second. 

If you like the character, I encourage you to check out her story.  https://www.wattpad.com/story/138622607-wounds-bleed . 

 

 

**Taemin's POV:**

Kikah had literally just finished telling me the reason she had to leave this morning. Had **JUST** told me about the break-in at her store, when she got a call from Irene. Another store had just been trashed, and just like the other, nothing had been stolen.

This was getting ridiculous. Irene and Evaine' told her they'd talk to the police and that she should just rest, but I saw it on her face. She would not be resting tonight. I don't think I could either.

Wrapping my arms around her, I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I know you think it's NaEun, but I don't. She's not smart enough to pull this off, plus I don't think she even knows you own Neris." I rambled. I could feel her tense in my arms. Lifting my head, I run my arms up her back and began to slowly massage her shoulders.

"Tae," she sighed tiredly, "I know you not caping for this bitch, are you?"

I moved my diligent fingers over a knot in the center of her shoulder.

"No. That bitch told anyone who would listen, that she left me after she caught me fucking Kai while he was dressed in her lingerie." I scoffed. "No, if it is her than what ever she gets she deserves. Hell, I'll even help you."

Laughing, she reminded. "Taemin you can't hit a woman and I know you never would."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. "But I can be there for moral support while you do."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You would let me fight? What if I didn't win?" she asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

Raising an eyebrow, I challenged. "Who was it that pulled you off of Krystal when you jumped over security and falcon punched her?" Laughing, I kissed her nose. "it took me and Amber to pull you off her. Then you broke free and went back. There was hair and acrylic nails everywhere!" I laughed.

That day is probably one of my favorite memories. Kikah and I had been together for about a year, but Krystal had been trying to get me back. I used to be with her, before Kikah. We weren't together long before I went on tour and met Kikah and after that, it wasn't long before I dumped Krystal. 

Kikah, had come to visit me in Seoul.

I had been trying to convince her to transfer to the university here, so we could see each other more. She came to the Dream concert, where I was going to perform and had met me back stage. That's when all hell broke loose.

Krystal mistook my girlfriend as just a regular stylist and tried to give me a good luck kiss. I guess it was to show me what I was missing. Not gonna lie Krystal did have a helluva right hook, but it was the only hit she had gotten Kikah with. I'm still surprised that Krystal didn't press charges. Instead, she cut her losses and moved on with TOP.

"And why were we fighting again?" asked Kikah as she began to trace patterns into my neck with her tongue.

"Because **YOU** were jealous of someone who wasn't even a factor. I'm still trying to figure out how you popped of your nails so quick." I laughed, trying not to moan.

She bit down on my neck hard then with an audible pop, pulled away laughing.

"Anyway, I looked at the security cameras from the earlier break in. Hoping I'd have some clue, but everything is fuzzy. If it's not her, I don't know who it could be. Or the extent they'll go." She frowned. "Taemin, what if my stores are only the beginning? What if they come after me, or worse Aurora?"

That was what I feared too. I was at a loss on how to help her, but I did my best to comfort her. Once she was asleep, I took out my phone and dialed a number I knew all too well.

"Hello." Greeted his sleep laden voice.

"Hey, you got a minute?" I asked tiredly. "I could really use some advice from my best friend"

Getting up I walked by Aurora's room and looked in, she was sleeping soundly. So, I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yeah, as long as it not about that bitch NaEun." Came his reply.

"I haven't even thought about her until Kikah told me she ran into her at the club." I admitted. "You know this bitch had the nerve to try and say we were engaged?" I could feel my blood pressure raising at the audacity of that lying as girl.

Then taking a calming deep breath, I got to the reason I called. "Kai someone destroyed 2 of her stores today. One this morning and the other only a couple hours ago. At first, both Kikah and I thought it was NaEun but now, I'm not so sure."

"Did they take anything?" He asked, a lot more alert now.

"No. Nothing. They just trashed the place and avoided both the security guards and the cameras. I don't know what to do or how to help her. I feel like someone is targeting my family and Kikah brought up a good point. What if they go after Aurora." I finished slightly panicked.

For a second, he didn't say anything. Then he spoke. "Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to my god daughter. Not while I can do anything about." I heard him take a deep breath over the phone, before he continued. "I know someone who can help. I'll bring them to Kikah's office tomorrow."

"No. Bring them to me first. I trust you, but I need to make sure I can trust them. I don't want some stranger anywhere near her until I feel them out. I'll text you tomorrow where we can meet up." I stated.

"Okay, sounds good man. I promise, we'll get to the bottom of this." Swore my best friend.

"Night." I quietly replied. Then added, "and Kai thanks man." I hung up the phone and crawled back in bed. Pulling Kikah close to me and kissing the side of her head.

Even though talking to Jongin had made me feel better, I was still worried.

The next day as promised I met up with Kai, to meet this person who would help me. I had Aurora with me, so I took her to grab some ice cream before we met Kai and the stranger in a nearby office building.

It was only a few minutes after I got there, that they walked in. Well he walked, and she strutted. She was graceful and had an air about her that kind of reminded me of Kikah. Her eyes were sharp and held a wisdom to them.

Immediately, her eyes met mine and she smiled. "Your girlfriend sure does know her stuff, my skin just loves all her products." She exclaimed. "I'm getting a discount at Neris for helping you right? I figured I could since she's the mother of you daughter and all" She asked cheekily.

'Just who the hell was this woman?'

When I didn't answer, she took it as her que to keep talking. "So how is Kikah, Taemin? And exactly why am I here?" she questioned.

Looking to Kai, I asked. "Did you tell her?"

Shaking his head, he said. "No. All I told her was, my friend needed her help."

"Teyana. That's my name by the way." She interrupted. "That's what I do. I find out the things people keep hidden." Shrugging she added. "It's a specialty."

Smirking, I realized she could and would be able to help. So, I got right down to business.

"Someone has been breaking into the Neris stores. They never take anything not money, or products, nothing. They just trash the place. Breaking everything. If you can find out who's doing this and why, I'll pay you $20,000 cash."

"Won?" she laughed. "Sweet heart I have shoes that cost more than that."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No. American" that got her attention.

"You would pay a stranger 20,000 dollars, just to find out who's been breaking into your wifey's beauty store?" she asked slightly confused. Shaking her head, she sighed. "You must really love her."

"So, do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Deal" she agreed. Then added. "Cute kid by the way." Pointing to Aurora as she finished her cone.

"Auwowa" she smiled, looking up at Teyana. Then waved "Hey Uncle Kwai"

"Hey princess" he greeted back, grinning.

After that we walked over to the Neris headquarters, so that I could introduce Teyana to Kikah. **  
**

 

**Kikah'sPOV:**

 

I had just gotten a text from Taemin, telling me Kai had someone who could help with my problem and that he was bringing her right over. So, I called Evaine' to my office in anticipation for this meeting. Hopefully, whoever she was could help us.

The police obviously couldn't.

I didn't have to wait long before they all walked in.

The first thing I noticed was the way she walked next to Kai. It wasn't too close nor too far away, but just enough so they stayed in each other's peripheral. It reminded me of the days when Taemin and I were trying to keep our relationship a secret. It was obvious, at least to me, that she was more than his "friend"

The next thing I noticed, that she was dressed well. She made even the simple grey slacks and black top, look stylish and chic.

I also noticed two other things. One, that she was beautiful and the other she was black.

Getting up from my chair, I walked around my desk to greet them.

"Hi, I'm Kikah" then I pointed to my assistant. "and this is Evaine'. I was informed that you'd be able to help find out who has been breaking into my stores?" I asked.

She nodded her head and extended her hand. "Teyana. Oh, honey I'm going to do more than that." She laughed.

That made me smile. I liked her already.

Taemin and Kai decided to take Aurora out to the zoo, while I got better acquainted with Teyana and she got to work. The first thing we did was go over all the security footage. I had told her that the intruders had been able to avoid them all some how and that one video was snowy, making it utterly useless.

"Ah, I see the problem." She started as she backed up the film a bit. "Someone tampered with the camera. Look it's on a loop. You can tell because the tracking is off after the 5-minute marker."

Evaine' took a closer look and nodded her head. Confirming what Teyana had said.

Since this wasn't my area of expertise I took their word for it.

She hit a few keys on the computer screen and the snowiness of the last video vanished. There standing in front of the camera were to men. I heard as Teyana gasped, then mumbled "shit, I should've known."

Looking at me and meeting my questioning gaze, she explained. "I know those dumb fucks. They do odd jobs for my step-father, if you can call him that, they're thugs for hire."

Getting up she grabbed her phone and step out into the hallway, calling over her shoulder. "Give me 5 minutes and I'll be able to tell you who hired them. You won't have to worry about them being a problem after this. Those two won't be coming anywhere near your stores."

True to her word in five minutes she came back in and took a seat.

"Well, I know who hired them." She chuckled, shaking her head. "it was some racist ex-employee. Apparently, he wasn't too happy about being fired over some comments. He wanted to teach you a lesson" laughing bitterly she added. "and put you in your place."

Taking a seat behind my desk, I let her words sink in. Shaking my head, I stated softly, "It doesn't matter how successful you become or what part of the world you go to. There is always someone there, who feels it's their duty to put us in our place."

Ridding myself of those thoughts, I smiled. "thank you. If it wasn't for you who knows what that asshole who've tried to do next."

She shook her head. "Oh, you don't have to thank me."

I really looked at her. She couldn't be older than 20, yet this girl was able to solve something the police **couldn't** in only a few short hours.

Nodding my head, I stated. "Teyana, I'd like to offer you a job with my company, should you ever want it. What you did today was no short of amazing and I really could use a person like you on my team."

"You'd offer me a job?" she asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

Laughing, I countered. "Why not?" Then meeting her stare continued. "Look you and I are the minority in our own countries but it's far more severe in places like Korea. We have to stick together. There's not many opportunities for us here outside of teaching. I have no idea what you do for a living, but all I'm suggesting is. If you ever get tired of it and need a change, I'll have a job waiting for you at Neris."

At that Evaine' handed her my business card, as she got up to leave.

"That card has my number as well as Evaine's. I want you to use it, when your ready." I smiled. "It was nice to meet you Teyanna. I hope I see you again soon."

Nodding her head with a genuine smile, Teyana walked out the door.

'I hope she thinks about my offer. I could use a woman like her as head of security.'

 


	25. She Tried It, AGAIN

**Taemin's POV:**

I was at Kikah's, talking with Key and Irene, when I realized I had left Aurora's favorite book back at my apartment. It was in the tote, Kikah makes me carry around any time I take RoRo out. I had stopped by my apartment, after our zoo adventure earlier. I needed to change after an incident at the petting zoo.

I was rushing and left it.

So now, I **had** to go and get the damn thing. Otherwise, there was no way she was going to sleep tonight.

I quickly explained to Kikah what had happened and that I would be back. She said she understood, but thought it would be good if Key and Irene came with me. I didn't mind, 3 pairs of eyes were better than one. I knew it was at my apartment, but I had no idea where I had put it. I was the master at losing or breaking shit. It was how I earned the nickname magic hands, well one of the reasons.

We got to my house pretty quick and started our search.

It dawned on me then, that I had left her tote on the table in my room. So, I made my way to it.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted with darkness. Which is strange, because I always keep the lamp on my nightstand on, to make it look like someone is home.

I should have known it would have been something!

Laid across my bed, like she was the queen of Shebaa, was a scantily clad NaEun.

Looking at me, she licked her lips. "See something you like?" she purred.

I could feel my dick shrivel up. It looked like once again Tyrone and I were in agreement. We were disgusted.

"No, not really. Now I have to burn that comforter set" I commented while rolling my eyes. "Get up and get the hell out of my house."

Folding my arms and raising my brow, I waited.

Getting up, she headed for the door pouting. When she got to it, she closed it and pressed her back against it.

Giggling she continued undeterred, "I know you miss me, Taemin. No one can ever do to you the things I can." Pushing herself off the door she sauntered her way towards me. Swaying her hips dramatically. She looked ridiculous.

Sighing, I ran my hand threw my hair in pure aggravation. She was wearing on my already thin nerves, I snapped. "NaEun, take your delusions and your trash ass pussy and get the fuck out of my house!"

Crossing her arms, she scowled at me. "Fine!" she yelled. Then a giving me devious smirk, said. "Even if you don't sleep with me, I'll just say you did. I'll even release a video of you and I together, here in your room. Not even a week ago."

"NaEun, I haven't even touched you in damn near two years." I laughed.

"But Jimin has. Right here in your room. Under the dim lights and with the right angles he could pass for you. Imagine the scandal and that's exactly what I'll do if you don't give me what I want." She threatened.

The closer she came to me, the more I backed up. I wanted to put as much distance between this bitch and me as humanly possible.

"It'll be my word against yours" I stated, "and since we all know your word ain't shit, I doubt too many people will believe you. At least not the ones that matter."

"Kikah will" she challenged. "Face it TaeTae, after you threw her away like that. Do you really think that she trusts you?" At that she laughed. "Please. She knows she can never compare to me and it'll always be at the back of her mind, just when your going to get tired of her and leave her for me **AGAIN** "

Inching closer to me, she ran her hand up my arm. "It's cute that your putting up a fight, but I know you want me." She purred. "Don't you want me, Taemin?"

I turned my head to face the door as it slammed open.

" **NO BITCH, I WANT YOU**!" yelled Irene as she began to pull her hair into a bun. Key was trailing behind her, phone in hand, recording everything.

"I am so tired of your ass **CONSTANTLY** trying to make shit hard for my best friend and her family." Spoke Irene, as she continued to make her way up to NaEun.

Moving away from me and backing up NaEun stuttered. "Get away from me Irene or, or I'll call the cops"

"Oh, honey we already did that." Chimed Key. "What you did here, was called breaking and entering. You're going to jail." Looking at his phone again, he reminded. "Irene, you have about 8 minutes before the cops get here."

"Oh, I'm only going to need 6." She answered. Just then NaEun tried to make a dash for the room door, only to have Irene push her down onto the carpeted room floor. "Bitch where you going?"

Then looking to me, she tilted her head in the direction of the tote. "Taemin, you better get going. It's almost RoRo's bedtime." Then cracking her knuckles, she looked back at a now shaking NaEun. "I got this" she stated.

Grabbing the tote, I made my way to the door.

As I left my apartment I could hear NaEun screaming and Key laughing and yelling. "You always talking about your hair this and your hair that. Now look! Where's your hair NaEun? It's all over the floor! Don't worry I'm sure your company will hook you up with a good synthetic wig. Irene, honey I'm going to start calling you Tyson."

After a while the screams were drowned out by music. I had no idea that Key liked the Ghetto Boys, but Damn it feels good to be a gangster does fit Irene pretty well.

I managed to make it back to Kikah's in time to put Aurora to bed and once she was asleep, I walked into the living room. I was going to give Kikah a kiss goodnight before I headed off to meet Kai.

I found her sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand.

"Hey Tae, Key just sent me a video. Wanna watch it?" she asked. I took a seat next to her on the couch and looked at her screen. I nodded my head and watched as she opened the video.

'Damn, wait until I tell Kai this one.'

 

 

 


	26. Blackout

**Kikah's POV:  
**

I was so relieved to make it to the weekend. This week had been hell, and I just wanted to rest and relax away my troubles. So, when Amber offered to take Aurora for the weekend I jumped at the opportunity. Apparently, they were going to go and see Pororo on ice and then go to an indoor soccer game with Minho the next day.

I've never packed Aurora's bag so fast. I love my child, more than life, but I just needed some me time. It made me feel bad sometimes that I felt this way. I mean, parenting is a 24-hour job with no vacations.

 

Yet, here I was needing a break away from not only being a mom but running a company.

I kind of felt like a coward. Like I was running away from my responsibilities. However, Aurora was excited for her weekend with Amber. It was all she talked about, as I packed her things.

That made me feel a little better and less like a jerk, who was pawning off her kid on her friends. Aurora's happiness was my own. So, as long as she was okay with it, I felt a little less guilty.

It was after 6 when Amber showed up. In her excitement to leave, my child didn't even hug or kiss my goodbye. Instead, she tugged Amber's hand and pulled her out the door. Telling me she would see me Sunday.

Laughing, I waved goodbye and then walked into my bathroom and drew myself a bath. Adding a Shea Butter bath bomb, I watched it bubble and foam.

After grabbing a glass of wine and my favorite book, I settled down into the water and let the bath bomb unwind my frazzled nerves and tense muscles.

I was just getting to the good part in the book, when my doorbell rang.

Thinking it was probably Amber, having forgotten something. I got out the tub and wrapped myself in my robe.

Opening the door, I was met with not a forgetful Amber but a smiling Taemin. In his arms, he carried movies in one hand and bags of take out in the other.

"Everybody's out or has something to do. I got bored, so I thought we could watch some movies." Beamed Taemin.

I moved out the way, so he could come inside. While he set everything up in the living room, I went to change into some pajamas. Sitting on the couch I grabbed a pair of chop sticks and dug into the food.

"So, what are we watching first?" I asked around a mouth full of Japchae and reaching for a piece of fried chicken.

"I thought we could start with 'The Final Girls' then work our way towards the 'Villainess'." He replied, already putting the disk into the DVD player.

"Sounds good!" I exclaimed grabbing the carton of bokkeumbap.

We had just gotten to the good part of the movie, when there was a rumble.

Thunder clapped loudly, the sound ringing throughout my apartment and then the lights went out.

Getting up Taemin walked to the window and peered out. "It looks like the lights are off for the entire city block." He observed. I left out and, using my phone's light, found some candles and lit them.

We sat back down and for a while neither of us spoke. The news had reported nothing about a thunderstorm. Yet, here it was raging a scorching path across the city. Leaving nothing but darkness in it's wake.

Breaking the silence, Taemin asked. "Kikah, do you trust me?"

Maybe, it was beause the room was so quiet or maybe it could've been that it was dimly lit. Whatever the reason, this was the moment we had chosen to be honest with one another. To have a conversation we both seemed more content to avoid lately. This was the time to be honest.

"I trust you Taemin." I started slowly." I trust you with our daughter and that you love her. I trust that you'll keep your word to her."

Interrupting me, he asked quietly. "But what about you? Do you trust me with yourself, with your heart?"

I met his eyes even in the dimness of the candle's light. "I want to" I replied softly. "It's like my heart and body already do, but my head" I struggled to find the words to describe how I felt. I was confused and conflicted. My head was in a constant battle with my heart over this situation. I wanted everything the way it used to be. Before NaEun, before the drama that ripped us apart. I wanted to love him, I did love him. I was just scared.

"It's okay." He sighed. "I get it. Logic is telling you that if I left you once, then I'll probably do it again. I won't though." Taking my hand, he kissed it and placed it up to his cheek. "Kikah, I won't because I know what it's like to be without you. I can't handle that shit again." He whispered.

"You're my world Kiks. I can't change what I did. I hurt you. Badly, but by hurting you I hurt myself. I had to live everyday for 3 years only half alive because of it. Walking around pretending to smile, like I was so happy." He laughed bitterly at that. Confessing. "I was dying. I felt like I was dying without you. I never want to feel that way again. I can't even imagine what it must've felt like for you."

Pulling myself closer to him I laid my head on his shoulder and intertwined our fingers, using my thumb to run circles over the back of his hand. "It was a little different." I began. "I had Aurora to think about. So, I put all my energy into her and my company. It was late at night, when she was asleep, that my mind would wonder about you. If you were happy? If you missed me? How much I missed you."

Kissing the top of my head, he whispered into my hair. "I did. I missed you so much it physically hurt."

Voice soft, I continued. "I want to trust you Taemin and I hope eventually I'll be able to. You and I both know exactly what path were headed towards. I just hope it works out better this time."

"I know it will" affirmed Taemin.

The storm brought rain, hard and heavy it pounded against the windows of my apartment, as the thunder roared its displeasure with the world.

"Kikah, I want you to promise me something." He softly stated. I looked up at him and waited for him to finish. "Promise me, that no matter what happens between us that we always continue to put Aurora first. It's important to me she always knows how much both her parents love her."

"I promise." I agreed. "You know I was thinking the same thing." I laughed. He kissed my cheek and pulled me into a side hug.

"I know you were." Taemin spoke gently. "I can't even imagine my life without you in it, now that your back, but I wanted to assure you could trust my love for our daughter supersedes pettiness. I love you both more than anything. I think maybe we should try again. I'm not saying start over or anything like that."

Laughing, I agreed. "Yeah, there'd be no way we could anyway we have a child together. We have history and aside from that one bad incident, it was pretty damn good. A lot of really nice memories."

"What if we took it slow for a while?" He suggested. "go on lots of dates, just you and me. It'll be fun." Kissing my lips teasingly slow, he lifted my chin. Angling it so that he can deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, running my hands through his hair. Slowly my back hit the soft cushions of my sofa.

"Slowly?" I asked, slightly breaking away from his sinful lips.

Wickedly, he smiled at me. That sinful smirk that sends delectable heat to pool in my belly. That sexy smirk that lights a fire in my veins.

"Anything for you. Who am I to a queen but her humble servant? I only want you and for you, I have all the time in the world." He whispered in my ear.

As the storm raged outside inside my world shattered, from a dreary darkness into a beautiful starry night.

Only Taemin could make me see stars during a thunderstorm.

 


	27. Monsoon Season

**3rd Person POV:**

Jonghyun had taken Aurora for the weekend. They were supposed to go to the amusement park, however, when they got there it was closed. It had been in the process of reconstructing several of its attraction and wouldn't be open for another couple of weeks.

The songwriter felt terrible, that he had gotten his nieces hopes up for nothing. He scrambled to come up with something to make it up to the toddler. It was then that he was struck with an idea.

Quickly, they made their way to the Neris store to pick up some needed supplies.

After getting what they needed from the beauty shop, they grabbed some pizzas and made their way back to the dorm.

He explained to the toddler that they would be giving each other make overs.

An hour later his nails were painted bright pink, he wore a chocolate face mask and he was patiently waiting for Aurora to style his hair.

It had been fun and something all the members had participated in.

"Now RoRo I want you to be really careful, okay" Cautioned Onew, as he handed the toddler his hair shears.

Nodding, she took the shears and began pretending to cut Jonghyun's hair.

"I make ywu pwetty Uncle BringBring" smiled the little girl.

"I know you will princess." Cooed the songwriter, as he sat on the floor flipping through a magazine.

He could hear the snipping of scissors above his head and feel Aurora's little fingers as she ran them through his thick mane. It was relaxing, and he found himself drifting off. Until Aurora's hand stopped, and her giggles turned to cries.

Turning around to face her swiftly the first thing he noticed was Onew's apologetic look, the next was the hair on the floor. His hair was on the floor at his niece's tiny feet.

She had cut his hair!

Shocked, he looked at her. Big tears fell from her little eyes and her mouth was twisted in sadness. "I sworry Uncle BringBring" she sobbed. Throwing her little arms around the songwriter and burying her face into his shirt.

 

Hugging her, he kissed her temple. "It's okay princess." He comforted gently. "I really like my new haircut. Thank you, princess." Pulling away from the hug slightly, he began to dry her eyes.

"Rweawry?" asked a red faced teary eyed Aurora.

"Yes, really. But I think we should wait until you're a little older before we play this game again, okay?" He suggested.

Yawning, the toddler nodded her head. Coming into the living room Key swooped down and picked up the sleepy child. "And on that note." He chimed lightly. "I think it's time to get you clean up and put to bed. Okay princess?"

Nodding her, she rubbed her tired eyes as Minho grabbed her tote with her story book in it.

Once Aurora was fast asleep, the group accessed the damage she had done to Jonghyun hair. It wasn't too bad, but it was uneven. Taking the shears, Minho fixed it. Evening out his hair in the places it needed to be and shorting the sides a little more, so it would be harder to tell his hair had been maimed by a toddler.

After Minho was finished Key took over. He styled Jong's hair, so it further covered up his misfortune. Once he was done, he handed the songwriter a mirror.

Checking out his friends' handy work, he smiled brightly. "You can't even tell anymore. Thank you"

It was then their attention was drawn to the news. Another weather alert flashed across the screen for heavy showers, with possible hail.

Shaking their heads, they couldn't help but laugh. Taemin had decided today would be a good day to surprise Kikah with a picnic.

They all were left to wonder if Taemin had even bothered to check the weather today.

If not, his plans were going to be washed away.

 

 **Taemin's POV** :

I had been wanting to take Kikah here for a while now. It was the perfect place to start our relationship. I wanted to reacquaint her with my romantic side. So, I decided the Daehan Dawon tea farm would be the perfect place for just that.

I had Key make our food. He packed everything up in a vintage wicker picnic basket.I also packed plates, cups, utensils, napkins, and two blankets. I wanted to cover all my bases. I even went to this really fancy bakery in Hongdae and bought two of their raindrop cakes. I had everything planned out. It was supposed to be perfect.

There was just one thing I had forgotten to check, the weather.

About a half hour into a trek for the perfect picnic sight, it began to rain.

Well actually, it was more like a downpour.Racing amongst the greenery we tried to find shelter. We were too far from my car, so we had to find some place to wait out the storm.

"I thought you check the weather Tae?" fussed Kikah as we ran like maniacs trying to escape the rain. Grabbing her hand, I kept her from falling in the mud hole in front of her.

"I said I was sorry, Kiks. I was excited to take you someplace nice and I forgot." I explained loudly, trying to talk over the booming thunder and staccato of the rain.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I spotted an old tea house up ahead by the lake. 

Pulling kikah along we made our way up to its porch and walked inside.

It was old but still in pretty good condition. The most important things were; it was dry, and it was clean. It was obvious the plantation had kept up the maintenance on this place. There was no dust or cobwebs only polished wooden floors, and equally cleaned walls.

Since there was a working fire pit, I walked over to see if I could get it going. We were soaked and needed to warm up, while we waited out the storm.

I managed to get the thing lit, then joined Kikah out on the covered porch.

"Now that we're not out in the middle of it, this actually looks pretty." She observed.

She was right. The green rows of tea leaves created the perfect back drop to the rain as it pummeled the lake in front of us, making it ripple and dance.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her to me. Kissing the side of her head, I asked. "Are you still mad at me?"

Smiling, she sighed. "I'm not mad. This place is beautiful, so I understand why you brought me here. I'm just hungry. Hungry and wet. Our food is probably ruined too. You know that picnic basket didn't keep anything dry."

Pulling away from her I bent down and opened the basket. I had to laugh.

I may not have checked the weather but my hyung did. Everything had been put in water proof containers and Ziploc bags. Even the things I had packed.

I guess he must've saw the weather and then gone and fixed my basket after I had gone to get ready.

'Thank you, Key hyung.'

"Everything is dry." I answered. I began setting up everything, deciding that it would be nice to eat while watching the rain fall on the lake. The gentle heat coming from the fire pit kept us warm.

It may have started out as a disaster, but now I couldn't help but think how perfect this day was.

Like everything else in our lives, this date, that I thought would be simple had complications. In the end, we found a beautiful tea house, got to enjoy a wonderful meal and got a little closer to getting our relationship back on track.

Sometimes the best laid plans fail, but from that failure a better brighter outcome emerges.

Eventually, the rain went from a downpour to a drizzle and after packing everything up we made a mad dash back to my car.

We got back to Kikah's and decided a hot bath was in order. So together, that's what we did. A hot bath with the sexiest woman to ever wear a bright pink bonnet, was just what the doctor ordered.

'This was the best day ever. And I look forward to many more like this.'

"turn around baby and I'll wash your back" came Kikah's soft suggestion. Her lips grazed my neck as she ran the wash cloth over my chest and up my shoulders.

I smiled hungrily and ran my tongue over my bottom lip, as an idea began to form of better ways to spend this moment.

'Yeah, I really am a lucky bastard.'

 

 


	28. Wicked Ways

**Taemin's POV:**

I could hear the rain as it crashed against the windows of Kikah's bedroom. See the cracks of lightning as it illuminated the otherwise dark room in quick bursts of light. Feel the vibrations of the roaring thunder strong and unyielding in its assault on the ears of all the Seoul inhabitants.

Yet, the only thing that mattered to me was the thick pulses of liquid fire that burned through my veins. The driven need to push beyond boundaries, forget restraint and thrive in this moment.

This was the night that I have craved for 3 years. Three long years of having gone without her warmth. Tonight, we gave into to our desires. The pain and struggles of our past, became distant memories against the rousing of our yearning.

I watched her curiously as she placed her hands across my stomach, following the rippling planes of muscles until they found their way to my sides and she drew me nearer.

Placing my hands on each beautiful hip, I helped her lower herself on to me. Watching as soft gasp fell from her full lips. Pulling her closer, I placed sloppy open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulders.

This was it. There were no more barriers between us, both of us had laid ourselves bare for the other. Tonight, there would be only passion. Only pleasure. It was something we both deserved. Wanted desperately. Craved from each other, like the need for air or water, to us this was a necessity.

Throwing her head back she placed her hands on my shoulders. Rolling her body in gentle waves, she met me thrust for delectable thrust. Burying myself deep within her warmth we fell into a synchronized rhythm of moans and exertion.

Just like waves in the sea we crashed upon each other. Back and forth, with undulating hips and passionate kisses we embraced our desire.

I needed to be deeper within her. Wanted desperately to fill her to the hilt with all of me, every single inch. Grabbing her thighs, I got on my knees and turned us over. Placing one hand on the headboard as the other still clenched tightly to my shoulder she rode my passion.

Taking one hand I cupped her breast, using my index finger and thumb rolled her pebbled nipple between them. Hungrily, my mouth sought out the other and I swirled patterns along her lovely brown peak with my tongue.

Even as the bed shook, and the headboard pounded against the wall, I felt like I wasn't deep enough.

I wanted her cries of pleasure to become screams of bliss. I needed to hear those beautiful high notes of hers.

I moved so that we were no longer against the headboard. Instead I angled our bodies so that kikah slightly hung over the side of the bed.

"Place your hands on the floor." I commanded, voiced thicken and deepened by my desire.

Looking back at me she smirked, even as I continued to pound into to her. "A wheelbarrow? We're going into a wheelbarrow. Okay, Tae. I see you baby." She giggled. Then quickly got into position as I stood up from the bed. Wrapping her legs around me, she arched up and threw it back as she bounced back and forth.

"Fuck" I moaned. It felt so good to be with her again. To be like this after so long, but I knew she would get tired fast if we stayed like this for too long.

Reluctantly, I sat back down at the edge of the bed as Kikah swung her body up. Spreading her legs wide, until she settled her back against my chest. Placing her hands on my thighs, she bounced on my length rolling her hips as her legs stayed in a split.

Leaning back, she used one hand to cup the back of my head and bring me to her waiting lips.

Placing my hand on her hip, while the other pulled her hair, I guided her to a slower pace. Rolling my hips and thrusting as deeply as I could go. I leaned back until my head rested on the satin sheets of the bed. Watching in fascination and amazement as Kikah spun herself around on my dick until we were back facing each other.

I don't know what the fuck I had been thinking 3 years ago, for ever leaving this woman. This goddess. My goddess. No one could do the things she can or make me feel the way she does.

She was my weakness, my strength, my lover and my best friend. I was a fool to ever think NaEun was worth this. Nothing was worth this. This soul snatching deity was divinity in motion. Pure blazing passion and she was all mine. I was never letting go.

I moaned loudly as she leaned forward and rolled her hips. Lurching her body forward until we were almost nose to nose, she smiled. "I know your not going to quit on me now, are you?" she asked in that voice that made me smirk.

"I would do anything you want me to do Kikah. You're my queen and the world is your if you only asked. If that was what you asked of me." I stated darkly, passion etching my voice.

"Mmmm, anything I want?" she moaned grinding her hips hard against mine.

"Anything" I answered as I met her grind with a thrust of my own, rolling my hips a little as she bounced.

"Sing for me baby" she commanded.

Smiling, I set up and wrapped my arms around her. Bring her body flushed to mine, pulled myself into a squat. Watching as her eyes widened in surprise. Good she remembered this position. She placed her hands back on my shoulders as I hopped off the bed. Leaning my body into its side for support.

Laughing, I suggested. "Only if you sing with me baby." Nodding her head, she shifted her hips testing the old yet new position, as I began to sing.

I sang about love and life and sang of Kikah's wicked ways.

Well into the night we sang, of pleasures untold and love unmatched. Our voices a perfect crescendo of synchronized love. The passion we felt only matched by the storm raging outside the walls of Kikah's apartment and filling the flooded streets of Seoul. This was what I had been missing. What I had been longing for. I felt complete and content. 

Once we were finally spent and consumed by exhaustion, I pulled her close to me. Refusing to pull out, I fell asleep still trapped within her love. 

As  I drifted off into a peaceful slumber I realized that this was all worth it  and I wouldn't have it any other way.  

 

 

 


	29. The Under 25 Club

**Kikah's POV:**

 

I had been sleeping so well. I was enveloped within the warmth of strong arms. I wanted nothing more than to stay there like that. Unfortunately, my body had other plans. I really had to pee. So, I peeled myself away from Taemin's warm body and made my way to the bathroom. I had to walk slowly since I was incredibly stiff and sore.

I was sore in places I hadn't been sore in, since I was 21. When I got out the restroom I climbed back in bed and went back to sleep.

I was tired as hell, Taemin had kept me up well into the morning.

Well, I had been more than willing to stay awake. It felt amazing being with him again. I missed it. I missed him.

He was my first everything and honestly, he's been my only.

When we met he had a girlfriend. He told me that they weren't together for very long, before he met me and broke up with her. Apparently, they had been together about two months when he had gone on tour. They hadn't even had sex, but she wanted to since he had a reputation for putting it down. Guess that was why she tried to get him back at the Dream Concert. Tried being the operative word.

I still can't believe I really fought her over him. Well, it was bigger than just him, it was the principle of it. I tried my best to snatch that bitch bald. After that she got the point and moved on, and Tae and I moved forward.

I moved here a month later and the rest is history.

My phone ringing drew me out of a peaceful sleep. Sighing, I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I rasped hoarsely. Damn, Taemin stole my voice too.

"Hello, I'm calling from Forbes magazine. I'm trying to reach a, Kikah Willams? Her assistant Evaine' gave me this number." Said the voice.

Clearing my throat, I tried to make my voice as professional as I could. "This is she." I began. "May I ask, what this is regarding?" I question hesitantly.

Taemin began to wake up, groggily he looked at me. Silently asking me what was going on. I shrugged my shoulders than put the phone on speaker.

"Oh," chuckled the voice. "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is veronica. I'm calling because you, Ms. Williams, have been selected for the Forbes top 25 under 25 and I would like to set up an interview. We've been following your companies progress for a while now and since your net worth is now estimated to be 30 million, that places you at number 19 on our list. We also have heard that you have a child. A single mother success story would be a wonderful addition to the article. Do you know when you will be free to do the interview?"

 

I just stared at the phone than turned to Taemin. Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled then raised his eyebrow. I knew what that meant. It meant that it was my call and I had a lot to think about.

"I have no idea what my schedule is, but if you call my assistant Evaine' I'm sure we can set up something. I just need a moment to consider the additional piece you would like to do. I am a very private person and even though it's a positive story, I need some time to reflect if it is something that I would actually like to participate in." I answered carefully.

"I absolutely understand. Take as much time as you need Ms. Williams and once you have come to a decision please call or have your assistant call me." Finished Veronica.

We ended the call and I just stared at my hands. If I go through with the interview it would mean putting Taemin in a bad light. It would mean that things would come out about our relationship and our daughter. If I were to be honest about it, but what if I lied?

"Kikah, I know what your thinking." Stated Taemin, shaking his head. " I'm not going to go around denying you or our daughter just so they can have their single mother fluff piece."

I turned to face him and watched as he took my hand in his. "I'm not giving up my world for shit. Not for Forbes, not my fans and not my career. 10 years is a good run in this industry." He lamented. "I had a good run, made some good music too. Maybe it's just that time, you know. I need to talk to my manager and the guys about it, but maybe its time to start thinking about life beyond being an idol. I have a family to consider"

Bringing me close he kissed my temple. "I always wanted to be a stay at home dad." He laughed. "Maybe now's a good time for that. It's not like we're broke. Do the interview Kiks. It's a good opportunity for your company. This is Forbes we're talking about. You've earned this baby, so go for it."

I laid my head against his shoulder. I couldn't believe he would let me end his career so that mine could thrive. Being selected for this was amazing, but was it really worth it?

"You would do that for me?" I asked softly.

"Of course, I would" came his answer. "I love you. Your success is mine. Isn't that what you used to tell me all the time?" he countered gently.

"Yeah, but." I tried to argue but he cut me off.

"No matter what you choose to do, I'll support you. I just don't want you to miss out on this opportunity. I just want you to be happy." He emphasized.

It looked like we both had some decisions to make.

We took a shower together and soon after Taemin left. Giving me a lingering kiss, he promised to be back in time for dinner. I had about 2 hours before Jonghyun brought Aurora home, so I decided to weigh my options and try to decide what I was going to do. **  
**

 

**Taemin's POV:**

After leaving Kikah's I called Kai. I needed advice on what to do. Well, it was more than that. I needed someone else to tell me that what I wanted to do was right. That I shouldn't deny my child or Kikah for the sake of my career. I've never kept my relationship with Kikah a secret. Sure, I liked my privacy, but I never out right denied her, I just never openly talked about it.

It was no one's business who I was with or what ethnicity they were. People put too much stock in other peoples lives and telling them how they should live, when they should be living their own.

My life was **exactly** that, mine.

On the second ring he answered, and after I explained everything, he agreed with me. Only adding that before I go yelling it from every mountain top, to talk about it with my group members. That with a decision this big, I would need as much support as I could get. After a while we got off the phone and I pulled up to the dorm.

Aurora was taking a nap in my bed, so while she was asleep we talked. I told them everything I had told Kai and just like him, they offered nothing but support.

"Taemin, you're 26 so nobody really expected you not to date." Started Minho. "People are mostly going to be upset that you had a kid out of wedlock, but they'll get over it. Just don't rush into making the announcement until you're sure what Kikah's going to choose." He finished sagely.

"You know how much Kikah loves you. She would never do anything to hurt your career." Added Key. "Hell, if she wanted, she could've ended your entire existence 3 years ago and no one would've blamed her. She's a smart girl and I'm sure what ever she chooses to do will benefit you both in the end."

"But if you need to hear it again." began Onew. "Shinee' is a family before we are a group. We all love both Kikah and Aurora."

"Family supports family, always" finished Jonghyun, patting my shoulder. **  
**

**Kikah's POV:**

"thank you for understanding" I finished and quickly ended the call, just as there was a knock on my door.

Answering it, I let Taemin inside with our daughter on his hip.

"I thought Jong was bringing her back?" I questioned confused.

"He was going to but since I was already there and going to come back anyway, I brought her." He answered with a small smirk.

"Hi mommy!" beamed our baby.

"Hi sweetheart how was your weekend?" I smiled. I spent the next 10 minutes listening to her talk about the make over she gave Jong. Quickly, I texted Key to see if he had managed to take a before picture and to my glee he had. 

He sent both the before and after pictures to me. I tried so hard not to laugh at his face on the before. He looked utterly horrified! This was worse than that picture they took of him in the haunted house, when that ghost popped out in front of him.

After dinner, Taemin put Aurora to bed and we sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you decide to do?" He asked gently. I stretched my legs across the couch and placed my head in his lap.

"I did the interview for the top 25 under 25, not the other piece they wanted to do. I told her that I only wanted to focus on my business and not my personal life. She agreed." I sighed. Looking up at him as he looked down at me, I smiled. "When and **if** we decide to tell the world, it'll be because **WE** chose to do so not because of an article in a magazine."

Nodding his head, he laughed. "I'm still considering becoming a stay at home father. Just not so soon."

"Taemin, there are two huge flaws in that." I laughed.

"Like what?" he smiled.

"Well," I began. "For one, you can't cook. Two, you like to buy Aurora Gucci and that shit cost money. Last I checked, stay at home dads don't make that much." I finished giggling.

"I thought about that." Smiled Taemin. " I can always take these things called cooking lessons. You remember those? Right Kiks? Now that I know my suga momma is bringing in 30 mil, I think WE can afford me taking a little break from music to just be a dad." Leaning down he kissed my lips.

"I'm not spending the crazy amounts you do to feed our child's expensive habit. So, keep your day job." I joked. "Besides I like seeing you up there, on that stage in those tight ass pants." I whispered seductively.

"Dance for me baby." I purred.

Lifting my head up, he got off the couch and walked into my room.

"Where're you going?" I called.

Laughing, he called over his shoulder. "To change and grab my mic. I'm putting on a show for you tonight! So, I hope your ready."

 


	30. A Life After Idolism

 

**Taemin's POV:**

Ever since Kikah's interview and our discussion, I can't get one thought out of my mind.

What happens after Shinee'? What was I going to do after we disbanded? If we would ever disband. That interview brought up so many thoughts that I used to have years ago. All the what ifs were driving me crazy.

I thought that I could have it all, a family, music and side ventures. However, after that interviewer asking if they could do that single parent piece on Kikah and how I was prepared to sacrifice my career for hers. I realized I needed a backup plan.

Kikah was right. I loved being able to provide for my family. I loved spoiling my daughter, loved being able to take care of my parents and I wanted to start back spoiling Kikah.

I had been thinking long and hard on businesses I could start, just in case someone leaks the information about my family and it destroys my career as an idol.

The only problem with that is, aside from dancing I really didn't know what I had to offer the business world. Entertainment was all I knew, all I've trained for.

Hell, even my bachelors was in film and media. Music is all I know how to do and for the longest it was all I've ever wanted. My mind was in shambles from my thoughts and my thoughts were running in circles.

I needed a break away from them to just escape reality for a little while. Since I had Aurora with me I thought now would be a good time for some daddy daughter dance time.

I took her to the studio's practice room and turned on some music. At first, she had decided to just sit down and watch me. I let the music fill me and just let my body flow to the beat. I had gotten so into dance that I didn't even notice when my baby was no longer sitting down watching me.

Instead, she was right next to me copying my every move. She could dance! My 3-year-old could keep up with me, pretty damn well too. Granted her movements were a bit choppy and needed some improvement but she wasn't stiff and looked completely natural. Almost like she was in her element.

We danced around for another hour before she had gotten tired. After that we headed to Kikah's, where I put her down for a nap and seriously contemplated putting her in some sort of dance school.

When Kikah got home from work we talked about it over dinner. To weigh the pros and cons of it. Aurora even put on a mini performance for her mom. I was shocked that she had remembered the ENTIRE routine that we had done earlier. 

This was another proud moment for me. Watching her dance made my chest swell almost painfully tight, I could feel my eyes water a bit. My baby's a dancer, I had something else to share with her. Something I could teach her. She has so much potential and is so advanced for her age. My love for dance was so strong that I had passed that same love right to my child.

Kikah, who had been recording it on her phone, clapped and cheered when our baby finished. I ran up and scooped her up, twirling her around and planting kisses all over her cheeks.

"Princess that was amazing!" I cooed.

"baby you looked so pretty dancing." Smiled Kikah. "do you want to go to a dance school? You could learn with other kids. It would be fun."

I watched as her cute little smile, turned into a stubborn pout. Shaking her head, she quipped. "No. I whanta lwearn fruhm daddy." Sighing, I kissed her forehead and gently set her back on her own two feet.

"Okay baby. I'll teach you what I know, but if you want to be a ballerina than uncle Kai is going have to teach you too, okay?" I stipulated.

She placed her finger to her lip in thought, before nodding her head." Okay, daddy." She agreed.

If my daughter wanted to learn to dance from me and not a school, how many other kids would want to learn from me too?

Even after I put Aurora to bed, I couldn't get that thought out of my head. I crawled into bed and pulled Kikah close to me. Kissing her temple, I began. "I have this idea that's been rolling around in my head for a while and I'm thinking about doing it."

"Well what's your idea?" She asked, placing her hands over my embrace.

"I was thinking about starting a performance arts school. I wanted to see if maybe Jongin would want to go in on it with me. There's not that many here that aren't owed by SM, YG or JYP and I think it would be kind of nice to teach kids something I love. I don't know. What do you think?" I explained.

Turning around to face me, she asked. "Would it be just dance or would you focus on other stuff as well?"

"Other stuff too." I answered. "I want to help kids learn how to sing and act as well. I want real vocal coaches to teach them proper breathing and vocal techniques. I remember Jonghyun had said once that he would like to give vocal lessons in his spare time, once our careers calmed down. I'm thinking about asking him to be apart of this." I beamed.

"Tae, baby from the way your talking this is bigger than just a school." She softly smiled. "It sounds to me like you are about to start your own idol academy with Kai and if that's the case, then what's stopping you from just starting your OWN label and producing your own idols? I think you should go for it. You already know that Neris will donate all make-up and beauty products to your company, for your trainees. And whatever else you may need."

"Kikah, do you really think I can do this?" I asked hesitantly. It sounded great in my head but now that I've said it aloud, doubt began to creep up on me.

Smiling, she placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I know you can" she beamed supportively.

Just those four words uttered from her beautiful lips were all I needed to banish all of my doubts. As long as my queen had faith in me, than that was all I needed. I know I can do this and I will be successful in my venture.

It looked like I may just be starting my own company soon. 

Well, once I talked to Kai.

 

 


	31. All In The Family

**Kikah's POV:**

Irene and I were going through the photos I had copied for Taemin. I wanted to put a photo album together for him of all Aurora's old baby pictures. Some of these old photos carried hilarious memories. I stared at the picture of Aurora when she was about six months old. She was laughing hysterically at Key who looked like he was going to be sick. He had a spoon in his mouth and tears in his eyes.

Amber had convinced him to try a little of Aurora's butternut squash baby food. I had been having trouble getting her to eat it and they were trying to help me out.

Amber thought that if Aurora saw one of us eat it, then she would feel more comfortable trying it. It was sound logic, so Key volunteered because RoRo loved him the most at the time. It probably would have worked too, had it not been for the fact that it tasted like shit.

After that picture I took another, not even a minute later. Of Key picking up RoRo and them throwing away the butternut squash together.

After that Key "insisted" that I started making her baby food myself. Even bought me the machine to safely preserve it.

Smiling, I placed the copy of that picture in the album.

I had also made copies of my baby shower and pictures of me throughout the stages of my pregnancy. I had even made copies of old photos of me and Taemin together.

It was when I had placed the last photo in the book, of Aurora and I last Easter, that I realized I had no pictures with Taemin and our daughter or us as a family.

"Oh god, look at this picture of Taemin and Jonghyun!" laughed Irene. "Jong has a faux hawk and Taemin looks like a girl with all that hair. I swear this is how Aurora will look in ten years, Kikah."

I looked at the picture and had to laugh. Somebody had put Taemin's hair in two pigtails and he looked pissed, while Jong laughed his ass off. It really didn't help that Taemin was also wearing a kilt looking thing with pants underneath.

"Hey, Irene." I called, after I calmed down from laughing. I watched as she turned to me and inclined her head to let me know she was listening.

"I need to find a good photographer. RoRo and Tae don't have any pictures together. Also, I'm thinking about taking a family photo." I finished thoughtfully.

Nodding her head, she suggested. "Ask Amber or Key. Their actually really good photographers and it'll be easier to get RoRo to smile if the picture is taken by someone she knows. I don't think we need to bring up what happened Easter gate 2016, do we?"

Shuddering, I shook my head. "Oh god, don't remind me of that!" I exclaimed. "That was one of the few times I have ever seen her throw a full-blown tantrum and a whole kiddie piano bench. I still don't know what happened or what photographer did to piss her off like that. How the hell do you even piss off a one and half year old?"

Irene just laughed and shook her head.

I sent a text to Amber asking if she wouldn't mind taking family photos of us this weekend and of course she agreed.

The weekend came, and we met Amber at an old temple garden. It was beautiful.

We took a ton of pictures to the point that it had officially become a photo shoot.

I don't know who posed and preened more Aurora or her father. I don't know if it was because Taemin was there or because it was Amber who was the photographer, but my baby smiled brightly and didn't throw a bench. So, for me that was a win and I couldn't be happier.

Afterwards we all went out to dinner, which almost turned into a prison knife fight over the last piece of meat. Another thing RoRo had inherited from Taemin, the love of all things meat. I'm glad he was the bigger person and let her have the last piece. I honestly believe she would've attacked him if he hadn't.

She had held that child safety spork like it was a shank and looked ready to strike if he would've reached into that plate.

'Maybe I should ask Key to talk to her about table manners.'

Amber dropped off our prints once they were developed and I placed them all in Taemin's album.

It looked amazing, but I still felt like something was missing. It dawned on me what it was and so I quickly placed a copy of Aurora's ultrasound underneath our family portrait.

It was from the day I had found out I was having a girl and Jonghyun had named her. I thought it was fitting to have it there.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Taemin as he dried his hair with a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower and put on his pajama bottoms.

Smiling, I held out the album for him. "It's for you. I made copies of all of Aurora's, and some of ours, old pictures so you'd have them. Also, I put the ones we took over the weekend in here too." I grinned.

Taking it from my hand, he sat down on my bed and looked through it.

I sat down next to him and answered any question he had about some of them. Laughing as I retold the story of the great Easter battle of 2016 and why Aurora was raging tossing a kiddie bench in the photo.

"God, I knew she had your temper. This just confirms it." Laughed Taemin. "How in the hell was she able to throw that at one?"

"I guess she gets strength from her anger." I shrugged. Looking at me he smiled and shook his head.

"I wonder where she got that from." Was his cheeky response.

"Probably your mother." I shot back, sticking out my tongue at him.

Laughing he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. Giving me a soft kiss to my temple, he sighed. "I actually feel kind of bad. My baby was unfortunate enough to get my big head."

"Imagine having to push that out." I agreed. "At least she is growing into it now."

"Thank you." He began. Then gave me another kiss this time on my shoulder. "This is wonderful babe, but I don't think I need it any more. I was thinking maybe we should give this to my parents. They'd love all these pictures. Especially the ones from my lucifer days." He suggested.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled. "they would love these."

Then turning to face him I raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what happened to all those pictures from that time Taemin? I remember your mother had like a billion of them, of you with that long hair." I asked suspiciously.

"I burned them." He admitted laughing.

"All of them?" I asked trying to hold in my laughter.

"Yep. Every last **ONE**. I told everybody I was tired of being asked if I was a girl. The last straw was when Mijong saw the pictures and thought my mother had been lying about having a daughter. I hated my hair like that anyway." He laughed.

"God your so dramatic sometimes." I giggled.

I don't know who is worse him or Aurora. 

They're both dramatic as hell sometimes, but I wouldn't have them any other way.

 

 


	32. A Day For Mothers

**Taemin's POV** :

It was Mother's Day and I wanted to make this day as special as possible for both my mother and Kikah. This was the first time I was getting to do something for her and I was excited.

I woke Aurora up early and together we went into the kitchen. I wanted to give Kikah breakfast in bed. In my head it was a good idea, but once I started trying to cook I remembered how terrible I was at it.

Still, I tried my best.

About halfway through I called Key and had him walk me through how to make pancakes and what the eggs and bacon should look like. Putting him on speaker as Aurora and I followed his instructions.

Once everything was done, I plated it on some of her good china and then placed that on a serving tray. Aurora added a vase with cute little daisies that she had pulled from the flower pot on the window sill. Together we added various condiments, drinks and whip cream. Than took the tray into the room.

Jumping on the bed RoRo yelled "Mommy wake UP!"

"Aurora Francesca Lee, stop jumping on this bed before you fall off and hurt yourself." Chided a now awake Kikah. With a plop, our daughter did as her mother had instructed. Then giving Kikah a hug and kiss on the cheek, beamed. "Happy mommy day, mommy."

Pointing to me as I held the tray, RoRo grinned. "Lwook mommy. Me and daddy made bwreakfast."

Her eyes met mine and she smiled. I noticed that Kikah must've taken her bonnet off at some point, her hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back in rolling waves.

She looked beautiful in the morning.

"It looks great you guys." She chirped happily. "You really made this?"

Nodding my head, I answered before Aurora could. "Yeah, RoRo and I made everything."

"We ope you lwike it mommy." Added Aurora.

There was no way I was going to tell Kikah that the first batch of eggs I burned and that I almost gave her salmonella because I had under cooked the bacon. Thank god Key is an early riser and avid phone answerer, or I would have been screwed.

"I know I will. I can't believe you guys made me chocolate chip pancakes." Gushed Kikah. My heart swelled at the look of awe n her face. I wanted nothing more than to see her happy on her special day.

I grinned as she dug into her food and shared some with both me and our daughter.

Today was shaping up to be wonderful. After breakfast, we got dressed and then hit the road to my parent's house.

I had arranged for my mother, daughter and Kikah to go to a traditional day spa. While they were gone my dad and I would make a special dinner.

I was praying this turned out well.

 

 **Kikah's POV** :

 

It didn't take us long to get to the spa at all. Especially not with the way Taemin's mother drives. Kyongsoon had no qualms what so ever about Aurora's safety either, stating. "I have two grown children who I drove everywhere."

I just shook my head, laughing. Taemin is never allowed to talk about my driving again.

We got out and walked in. They had us strip down and put on robes.

Then we were lead to a bathing area, where we'd each be given a body scrub. Since this was Aurora's first time getting one both Kyongsoon and I opted to hold her hand and wait until hers was finished before we got ours.

His mother praised Aurora for being such a brave girl and being so well behaved. Once done, the masseuse gave my baby a lollipop for being such a good girl.

She also complemented both myself and Taemin's mother on raising such a fine little lady. Especially, when RoRo bowed deeply and thank her for making her skin so soft.

All the Ajumma's squealed in delight and I watched as Kyongsoon looked so proud. Gushing to the others about her granddaughter and how smart she is to be so young.

"I told them both, raise her the way we raised you and you can't go wrong. My son buys her whatever she wants. She three years old and has almost whole Gucci store in her closet. If it wasn't for my daughter in law, Aurora would be so spoiled and misbehaved. She listens to what I say, to raise her." Kyongsoon gushed, to the lady lounging next to her.

"It's always like that when sons have daughters. They spoil them. It's good your son chose such a good wife." Agreed the woman.

I finished getting my scrub then joined them on the bamboo lounge chairs. Waiting as my spa tech mixed the ingredients in a bowl for my mask. Today had been so relaxing.

"Ah Kikah, your back. I was just telling Najin about you." Began Kyongsoon. Aurora was starting to get sleepy, so she climbed into her grandma's lap and placed her head on her shoulder.

I bowed to Taemin's mother's new friend.

"You have a very beautiful daughter." She beamed. "She so well behaved and her Korean is very good. You and your husband must speak to her often." She praised.

I nodded my head but looked at kyongsoon with a raised eyebrow.

Bowing, Najin took her leave.

"Husband?" I asked skeptically.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she explained. "Common law counts too, Kikah." Shaking her head, she sighed. "In a lot of ways Korea is advanced but when it comes to marriage and family, some still hold very traditional values. It's better to go with the flow than to correct people with the truth sometimes."

Nodding my head, I sighed. "So, we lie?"

"No, never lie. We only tell a partial truth." She clarified. "You and Taemin march to your own drums, always have. When your both ready, we'll have no more need for partial truths."

Smiling she nudged my shoulder. "Besides, with the way your skin is glowing I'm guessing you and my son are back having sex." She teased.

"Gwranma, what's sex?" asked RoRo sleepily. I looked horrified at her, but kyongsoon just smiled and patted Aurora's head.

Answering simply. "It's something only mommy's and daddy's do. It shows how much they love each other and sometimes it can even give you a little brother or sister."

"Oh." Came her sleepy response. "When I a mommy I whant to ave sex too."

All I could do was look at his mother as she just shrugged her shoulders and as Aurora fell asleep, we laughed. 

Kids say the craziest things.

The rest of the time was spent with her giving me her recipe for her special Kimchi. We both agreed that we should do this every year from now on. 

We both wondered what Taemin and his father were up too.

 

 

 

 **Taemin's POV** :

My dad was marinating the meat and chopping vegetables, as I put lighter fluid in the pit. Standing back a little I wiped my hands on my apron and tossed a match into the pit.

Flames high and hot, shot out from the pits depths and I began to feel very warm, too warm. Looking down I noticed, to my horror, that my apron had caught on fire.

Screaming bloody murder, I called for my dad and ran around trying to find something to put out the flames.

My dad came barreling through the sliding door. Dropping all the food, he yelled. "Roll on the ground you **DUMBASS**!" while simultaneously grabbing the garden hose.

I dropped to the floor and began rolling on the ground, still screaming my head off as my dad dosed me in water.

The flames soon died down. Leaving nothing but the charred remains of my apron and burned patches in my shirt. 

Finally, I got off the ground and surveyed the damage. The steaks and vegetables were now covered in mud, my apron had gone up in smoke, the backyard was covered in water and my dad looked pissed.

We only had about half an hour to get everything cleaned back up and dinner ready. There was no way we could get everything done. Mother's Day was going to be ruined because of me.

Silently, my dad walked back in the house and took a card out of the kitchen cabinet. Taking the phone, he dialed a number.

"Hey, Eunji it's me. Yeah it happened again this year too. No, not me my youngest. No, he didn't lose his eyebrows like TaeSun. 20 minutes. Thank you so much. Yes charge, Taemin's card." As my father spoke into the phone, turning to me, he held out his hand expectantly. Nodding my head, I took out my credit card and handed it to him.

I watched as he read off the information to who ever was on the other end. After that he got off the phone and leveled me with a glare.

"This goes to our graves. Got it?" he fumed. "They will have a special dinner. A dinner that they will think we made."

Then gesturing to the messy back yard, he grumbled. "Now help me clean this shit up and get some cooking lessons. Your, only a little more capable than Taesun and that's not saying much, but at least you still have your eyebrows."

We got the place cleaned and set up the food as soon as it arrived.

My dad insisted that we burned the containers out in the still lit pit, because there could be no evidence.

Not even 10 minutes later, our women came waltzing through the door looking completely relaxed. 

As their eyes took in the scene before them and lit up with amazement, my father scowled at me and pointed to the backyard. "to the grave." He mouthed.

I nodded my head.

"To the grave."

 

 


	33. What Dreams May Come

**Taemin's POV** :

I had no idea what this meeting was going to be about. All I knew was that the CEO of SM wanted to meet with me. In hindsight if I would've known that they would have not only approved my proposal for cultural sensitivity training and workshops, but also offer me a position in the department of ethics and organizational integrity, I probably would have at least worn a suit.

As it was I stood before both CEO's in jeans and a button down, grinning like I'd hit the lotto. They both praised my enthusiasm over the subject and assured me that should I take the position that it would not impede on my Idol obligations. That it would be in conjunction with my current activities.

Then when I had retired from making music I would be given more responsibility.

This was a fantastic opportunity, but I couldn't help to wonder if it was what I really wanted. It was only a few short weeks ago that I had talked to Kikah about the possibility of starting not only a performing art academy but a label of my own with Kai.

Now here I am shaking hands with the CEO's of the label I was signed to and considering employment outside of performing. I told both that I would consider the offer and thanked them for green lighting my proposal, then left the office.

Taking out my phone I dialed Kai's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Man, you're not going to believe this." I stated disbelievingly.

"Kikah's pregnant?" he guessed teasingly. "Man, I told you to invest in condoms, but you never listen, do you?"

I scoffed, "No. Kikah's not pregnant." Shaking my head, I elaborated. "SM not only approved my proposal for the workshops, they offered me a job in the ethics department."

"That's great man." Cheered Kai. "Are you going to take it?" he asked.

"That's why I called." I began. "I want to, but I still want to do the things that we talked about. It's confusing and I can't really decide what I should do." Sighing, I finished. "I thought that maybe you could help."

For a while he said nothing. Then taking a deep breath he advised. "I think you should take the job. It'll give you a chance to learn how a company that size operates and help you to decide if that's the route you want to take, when it's time for us to launch our label. If we still even would want to. To be honest I think we're both better suited to opening an academy. Even going in and teaching a few classes here and there."

"Look at Seungri from big bang." He explained. "His academy has produced some extremely talented Idols. His school has a waitlist longer than the great wall of china. I know that could be us. That it should be us and honestly I know that it will be us."

"I think your right. We'll go in steps. Learn all we can about managing a record label while we open our academy and then when we're ready launch our label. Should we still want to go that route." I agreed. "I'm gonna tell Kikah then call you back later so we can figure out a name for our school."

"Alright man. I'll talk to you later. Kiss RoRo for me." He ended.

After I got off the phone with him I called Kikah to meet me for lunch.

We met at the same little café we always do. The one that's not that far from her office, and just like always we took a booth at the back of the café away from prying ears and eyes.

I quickly told her everything, from what happened with the CEO's to what I had agreed upon with Kai. She listened attentively to everything, her smile never left her face.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, after finishing my lengthy explanation.

"Kai's right" she beamed. "This approach suits the both of you better and in the end will hold more stability. A lot of times, people just jump into something without really taking the time to understand what it is they've gotten themselves into. Then they become overwhelmed and before they know it, everything they tried to build crashes and burns."

"Sure, it's a slower approach but I think that you guys are going about it the right way. No matter what I'll support you." She assured.

Clearing my throat, I tried to think of a way to start the other conversation I needed to have with Kikah. Since I couldn't think of a good way to begin, I just spoke from the hip. "I also needed to talk to you about Teyana."

"What about her?" Kikah asked wearily.

"Kai told me that she's been to jail before. Not only that but her line of profession is selling information and stolen idol memorabilia to saesangs. I told kai that it wouldn't matter to you and that she'd still have a job at Neris but he was still a little worried." I finished lamely.

"Oh, is that it?" laughed Kikah. "I thought you were going to tell me she was a murderer or sold children to sex traffickers or something horrible like that."

Sighing, she agreed. "No, you're right. That job I offered still stands, if she wants it."

Looking at me, she smirked. "Now back to this academy. Have you thought of what you're going to name it?" she asked, taking a sip of wine.

Before I could answer, my phone rang. It was Kai. Answering I put him on speaker.

"Hey, Kai" greeted Kikah.

"Hey, Kiks!" came Kai's cheerful response. "Did Taemin tell you about our performing art academy?" he asked

"Yeah, he did." She acknowledged. "We were actually just talking about what you guys were going to name it."

"I was thinking maybe Kikah should name it. She good with stuff like that." I said into the phone.

"Yeah, man. I think that's a great idea" Agreed Jongin. "So, any ideas Kiks?"

"One." She began thoughtfully. Then looking at me, she suggested. "How about the Terpsichore performing arts academy."

"Why Terpsichore?" I asked curiously.

"She's the goddess of performing arts and dance. It's supposed to be good luck." She smiled. I smiled at that. Of course, my Kikah would think of something so perfect and fitting.

"Well, I like it." Agreed Kai. "It kinda sounds like Tupac Shakur performing arts academy. Who wouldn't want to go to something called that. It's cool." He laughed.

"looks like Terpsichore it is, then" I agreed. 

 

 

 


	34. A Closested Surprise

**Taemin's POV** :

Kikah's birthday was coming up soon and I wanted to do something special for her. I could say it was to thank her for helping name my upcoming academy, or for helping me and Kai create a business plan and guidelines for our school. I could even say it was for referring me to several brokers and investors, but the truth was I just wanted to see her smile.

After talking with Kai about my ideas for her special day, he reminded me of that bucket list that we all had made years ago. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about that.

It was buried in my phone's notes, but I found it. Together Kai and I went through the list. After a few minutes we formed the perfect plan. I knew what to do. Thanking Kai, I quickly got off the phone. I had to call my parents, Key and Irene, but first I had some reservations to make.

It was easier than I had thought it would be. The wonders of the internet! I was able to book the Vonu point villa for the ultimate privacy. It was going to be like we were on our own private island for a week.

Kikah is going to love the villa's private garden, I hope. I called my parents and made arrangements for them to watch Aurora. They were over the moon at the idea of having her there for a week.

When I called Irene and told her of my plans she added that it would be a good idea to also through a surprise party the night before. That way she would have no idea of my plans. Irene said that she, Key and Jonghyun would handle that.

So, that all I had was focus on was my end of things.

 **Irene's POV** :

All to soon the day of Kikah's surprise party was here. I spent the entire day with her at the office, while Key packed Aurora's bags and Jonghyun took her to Taemin's parent's house. Amber helped the decorators deck out Kikah's apartment to look like Hawaii threw up in the high rise.

She sent me a picture of it once everything was set up. There were unlit tiki torches, the island counter had been converted into a wet bar. There was fresh hibiscus, plumeria, orchids and pikake everywhere.

The caterers had arrived and began setting up food, so I had her to send me those photos as well. I have to admit everything looked amazing.

Now all that was left to do was to get the birthday girl home.

"Kikah." I exclaimed tiredly. "come on let's call it a night. We can finish the rest of this stuff tomorrow."

Nodding her headed she got up from her chair and we left the office. Since I had driven it took us no time at all to get back to her place. We walked up to her apartment and I watched as she opened the door.

" **SURPRISE**!" yelled everyone as we entered. I watched as my best friend took everything in. Smiling brightly, she laughed. "I should've known you were up to something Irene."

Than tuning to everyone she took off her blazer and shoes, yelling "Well somebody pour the birthday girl a shot." **  
**

 **10 shots, 2 cups jungle juice, 3 glasses of wine and 1 pina colada later** :

"Has anyone seen Kikah?" Called Key holding a bottle of patron and two shot glasses.

We all shook our heads and began looking around the house for her.

Finally, after about an hour of searching Jonghyun found her. We all laughed as Kikah was laid sprawled out on her closet floor holding on to one of Taemin's shirts. She was snoring loudly before Taemin picked her up, Jong took a picture to show her later.

Shaking my head, I began to pack Kikah's bags for her trip with Taemin. When he had told me of his idea, I thought it was great. It was my idea to throw a party and get her shitfaced drunk.

That way he could easily get her on the private jet and off to their destination. It was romantic. I wish I could see her face when she woke up on an island.

Once I packed her things I placed them all in Taemin's trunk as he placed Kikah in the backseat and put on her seatbelt.

"Have fun, guys" beamed Minho, face slightly red from drinking.

Tapping Taemin on the shoulder, I watched as her turned around. "Make sure you take good care of her and don't forget she's allergic to coral." I advised.

Nodding he gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Irene." He smiled.

"Welcome. Now hurry up before she starts to wake up before you get to your destination." I urged.

We all watched as he pulled off, then headed back in the house to start cleaning things up.

'I'm honestly glad they were able to work things out. I always did like them as a couple.' **  
**

 **Taemin's POV** :

Once we got to the air strip, I parked the car and removed our bags first. Placing them on the jet, then I walked back and picked up kikah bridle style. She didn't even stir, not even a little bit.

If it wasn't for the rising and falling of her chest and hearing her snore lightly, I would have thought she was dead.

Shaking my head, I tried not to laugh as I boarded the plane. Placing her body across the comfy bed, I pulled the covers over her body and walked to the seating area.

We were almost there when she woke up. I watched as she stretched her body and walked up to me. Taking a seat next to me she smiled.

"So, exactly where are you taking me?" she asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, good morning to you too." I chuckled. Pointing to the window I suggested. "Why don't look and see for yourself."

Taking my advice, she looked out the jets window and gasped as the island came into view.

 

 

Looking at me, she beamed. "I can't believe you remembered I wanted to go here."

 

Pulling her close to me, I kissed her temple. "Happy birthday baby" I grinned "Guess this means we better check this off the bucket list."

Once our plane landed we stepped off and were greeted by the welcoming hosts.

"Welcome to Turtle Island" Beamed our hostess.

Taking our bags, they lead us to our private villa on our private island for the rest of the week. 

 

 


	35. Under The Sea & Through The Mountains

**Taemin's POV** :

I watched as Kikah's eyes lit up at the site of our villa. It was almost completely open with bamboo sliding screens that could keep out the cold or rain, if needed.

There were at least three beds, two of which were outside and a massive one in the center of the room. It was canopy style, made from the same bamboo as the screens. With soft white sheer curtains and a downy cream comforter. There were flowers all over the room.

The best part, at least for me, had to be the outside shower and bathtub. It was beautiful and from its position overlooked the white sands and clear blue water of the island.

We immediately unpacked our bags, changed clothes and dove straight into the Turtle Island experience. The first two things we did were; we swam with sharks and went tandem parasailing.

We swam with whale sharks and some how it turned into a competition to who could take the coolest photo. I thought my pose was great until it was my turn to take Kikah's. 

She went into a dancer's pose right next to and underneath the shark, as other sharks surrounded her. She won that round hands down.

During our tandem parasailing we both screamed our heads off being that high in the air. At first, I tried to look cool until we went even higher, than I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

Kikah didn't fair any better than I did. All in all our first day went well. We were so tired for the activities that we crashed as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

The next day we met up with our guide and he took us to a nearby cave to go spelunking. I have done some crazy things before but that was by far the craziest. I never knew there were so many underwater caves around here. 

After that we were led to a nearby village, were we partook in something called a Kava ceremony.

Kikah and I were presented to the village chief and we gave him a gift. Our guide had given us a plant root to give to him. The chief took it and handed it off to other villagers. Where it was ground up and the juice was strained threw some sort of cloth.

They had me drink first, then Kikah. It was so damn bitter. It was like drinking muddy bitter tea with no sugar. I tried my hardest not to offend them by making a face and somehow pulled it off. Kikah also tried, but I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

Her eyes were watering pretty bad. After drinking it though we both felt happy. Really happy and drunk, and numb. 

It made my tongue numb and hers too.

We finished the ceremony and thanked the village for letting us be a part of it, then headed back to our villa to shower and change. I had another surprise for Kikah. 

One I knew she was going to love.

Once we were dressed and ready I lead her down to the main part of the island. Then reaching into my pocket I pulled out a blindfold.

"Where the hell are you taking me that requires that?" Asked Kikah skeptically.

"Trust me" I smiled. Walking up to her I placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied it. "You'll like it I promise." I whispered in her ear seductively.

Shaking her head, she quipped. "I better. I hope to god I don't have to climb anything. Otherwise I would've worn pants and Jordan's, instead of a dress and sandals."

Without another word I led her into the building and down the stairs. Walking further until we had come to the perfect spot, than I took off the blindfold.

Looking at her, I noticed that she still had her eyes clenched shut. Laughing, I encouraged. "Open your eyes, Kiks."

Slowly, she followed my direction and gasped at the site that greeted her. We were surrounded by marine life. There were sharks, tiger fish, tuna, marlins, king fish, coral and sea cucumbers. All held at bay by thick plexiglass.

I pulled out her chair for her and she took a seat.

"I thought I felt like the little mermaid earlier when we swam with whale sharks, but now I really feel like her. I can't believe you were able to get reservations for this place. There's like a two-year waitlist." She beamed.

"I told you I would do anything for you." I grinned. Taking her hand, I brought it to my lips and placed a chaste kiss against the back of her palm. Watching as her eyes filled with wonder and she gingerly reached out with her other hand to place it upon the cool plexiglass of the restaurant. 

Together we watched as a school of fish swam by.

Our waiter came and took our orders, returning swiftly with our drinks. A shadow above me caused me to look up and watch in fascination as a stingray swam overhead of us. Taking out her phone Kikah began to record the underwater restaurant. 

Giggling like a school girl until our food arrived. Putting away her camera we began to eat the succulent Lobster dinner.

They brought out our chocolate soufflé and sang happy birthday to Kikah. The hostess was dressed in traditional grass skirts and flower headdresses. They danced and sang happy birthday in their native language to the music inherent to their island. It was beautiful to watch against the water backdrop, as the sea life swam around us.

Kikah absolutely glowed with happiness.

All to soon our underwater dinner had concluded and we found ourselves walking back to our villa slowly. Taking in the setting sun and the gentle waves of the sea, as it lapped against the white sands of the island. 

Stopping I pulled Kikah close to me and brought her back flush against my chest. Placing my chin on her shoulder, I gave her a soft kiss on the smooth expanse of her neck.

"I love you, Kiks" I whispered in her ear. "Always have, always will." Wrapping her arms around mine, she leaned back against me.

"I love you too Tae." She admitted softly. "Always have, always will. I never would have thought we'd be back like this. Together. Even though some of the things that we've gone through hurt, I wouldn't change it."

"It makes this moment that much sweeter. That much more meaningful. Watching the sunset on this island with you was something that I really wanted to do, and you made that happen. Every time I think I can't possibly love you any more you do something like this and my love for you is renewed. Strengthened. I hope it will always be this way for us." Kikah beamed, eyes still on the setting sun.

Smiling, quietly acknowledged. "I've loved you ever since I saw you in starbucks that day. I didn't really know a lot of English or if you'd even talk to me, but I knew in my heart that you were it for me. I didn't want anyone else. I still don't. I only want you. I knew then, like I know now, that our destinies are intertwined. It's you and me forever Kiks."

"I'm going to bring your ass back here every year to this same spot and watch the sunset with you. Bare my heart to you. Praise you for being the wonderful woman who didn't laugh at my attempt to hit on her while dressed like a Scottish pirate, with long hair." I chuckled a little at the last part.

"Every year?" She asked, turning to look at me.

Smiling, I promised. "Every year."

 


	36. Adventures In Everland

**3rd Person POV** :

Jonghyun had promised to take Aurora back to the amusement park, as soon as it reopened. Today was that day. However, when he informed the rest of his group members of his plans they decided it would be fun to go as one big family.

They bought day passes for them all, which included line skipping and food vouchers, and got on the road to pick up their favorite niece from her grandparents.

Quickly, they pulled the car in the driveway and hoped out one by one.

Knocking on the door, they waited for someone to open it.

"It's six in the morning." Came the agitated voice of Taemin's mother, as she neared the door. "When I open this door someone better be dead or half dead. Or they will be when I get my hands on them." She threatened.

In their haste to make the most of the day's adventure, none of them had remembered to call. Now they would have to deal with an angry ahjumma.

Snatching open the door, she glared at them.

Placing one hand on her hip, while the other held Aurora who munched happily on a piece of bacon.

"Well?" she asked, quirking a brow expectantly.

Minho and Onew pushed Jonghyun forward, yelling "It was his idea."

Bowing low, the singer apologized.

Laughing, she smiled. "I'm only teasing. Key called earlier and told me to have RoRo ready. Just let me grab her tote and shoes." She passed the toddler into the waiting arms of Minho, as Jonghyun tried to collect himself. Taemin's mother could be scary as hell when she wanted to be.

Minho smiled at the little girl. "Can Uncle HoHo have a bite?" he asked.

Giggling, she shook her head no and stuffed the rest of the bacon in her mouth.

"Gwranma uncle HoHo whant sum' bacon!" yelled Aurora, around a mouth full of food.

"Aish, your just like your Appa." Laughed the rapper. "You won't share but wants everyone else to share food with you." The other members all laughed at that. It was true their Maknae was exactly like that and had apparently passed that same trait down to his daughter.

Soon enough, Kyongsoon returned with Aurora's bag and shoes. After handing the items to Key, she gave her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good for your uncles today okay? And have lots of fun" she cooed. Then she handed Minho a sandwich she had wrapped up. Bowing, he thanked her.

"Hey what about us?" asked Key petulantly, as the others nodded in agreement.

"You don't ask in this **house** and you don't get fed in this **house**." She scoffed. "Next time if you're hungry, **speak**." With that she slammed the front door.

 

They all loaded into Taemin's SUV and headed for the highway.

They were going to Everland. Which was Korea's version of Disneyland. The spacious amusement park held several different attractions, that had to be broken down into 6 different zones. 

There was the European adventure zone, the Magic Land zone, The American Adventure zone, The global Fair Zone and Zootopia. Each zone contains several different themed attractions, a waterpark, a safari adventure, a whole restaurant village, hotels and a museum. It was advertised as a family vacation spot.

Most families spent days trying to get through all of the attractions but Shinee' planned to try and get through everything in one day.

An hour later, they found themselves fighting for parking and 15 minutes later they were in the admittance line. While in line they devised a plan of execution. A way to take on Everland in one day.

They decided it would be best to go zone by zone. Starting first with the Global fair and ending with either the Magic Land or Zootopia zone. Once inside they bought a foldable stroller for Aurora, so that they wouldn't get tired of carrying her. Or if she were to fall asleep she could be comfortable.

She maybe advanced for her age but she was still a little kid and that meant little legs that moved slowly. Also, this was a big place that she could easily become lost in and none of them wanted to take that chance.

Plenty of other families had children, who were much bigger than RoRo, in the specially designed strollers as well. So, there was no stigma attached to it.

They made good time getting through global fair. It was in part due to the fact that there weren't a lot of rides that Aurora could get on. The American Adventure zone was the same way. Though the toddler did enjoy some of the virtual reality attractions and the Kizcovery that Key took her to. While the others got on the rolling X-train, he enjoyed a nice cup of tea and gourmet biscuits and Aurora climbed fake trees and volcanoes to her hearts content.

 

"Uncle Key." Called Aurora as she walked up to him.

"What's wrong princess?" he questioned concerned. Her tone of voice suggested what ever she was about to say was pretty urgent, so he gave her his full attention.

"I hafta peepee." She whined. Standing he took her hand and together they tried to find the nearest bathroom.

 

 

 

On the other side of the zone, the other shinee' members had just gotten off the roller coaster and were debating if they wanted to go on the double rock spin or let's twist. Jonghyun however decided to head back to Kizcovery. Since both those rides required you to be upside down again, he found that idea less than appealing.

That left Onew and Minho. They sprinted to the double rock spin, not sparing Jonghyun a second glance as he walked back to meet up with Key and maybe have a nice cup of tea.

After getting off that ride, the duo got on several others. Taking pictures of themselves as they did. This was great and something that they had needed. They wondered if Key was having a good time relaxing as Aurora played.

 

Key had finally found the girls bathroom and walked right in with Aurora, without any hesitation. In his mind it was just like any other bathroom and his niece needed to go. He'd be damned if he let her go in there by herself. Several women scowled at him as he walked in and led Aurora to a stall. He scowled right back at them and rolled his eyes. He helped her pull down her pull up and then closed the stall behind her. Standing in front of it.

"I can wait with your daughter if you would like to wait outside" offered a lady as she washed her hands.

Smiling, he shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'm sure you're a very nice person but I don't trust anyone with my niece but family." He politely declined.

"But it's not appropriate for a man to be in the lady's toilet." Advised another woman.

"Then pretend I'm a woman." Sassed Key. "I'm not leaving her here with any of you. Last I checked, perverts and racist weren't gender exclusive. So, leaving my niece with strangers is out of the question." Folding his arms, he waited for the women to say something else.

"If one man does this what's to stop more from thinking this is okay?" complained another woman, as she changed her babies diaper.

"Trust me honey, your virtue is safe. You don't have anything I haven't seen before and to be honest none of you are my type." Scoffed Key. The toilet flushing stopped him from saying anything else. He gave the women on last scowl, before opening the door and helping his niece pull up her pants.

"Wash your hands princess." Commanded Key softly. Walking to the sink, he helped her and then together they left the restroom. "Bitches" muttered Key under his breath.

"Uncle Key, whaht's betches?" asked Aurora confused.

Laughing, Key shook his head and gestured back to the bathroom. "Them. Those women in there." He smirked. Than added. "Don't tell your mother that, princess."

"Or daddy." Asked the toddler.

Key nodded. "Or your daddy."

 

 


	37. More Adventures In Everland

**3rd Person POV** :

The gang had met up in the Zootopia zone. Swapping stories about the rides they went on, the great snacks and tea in the kizcovery attraction and Key's bathroom adventure.

"Honestly, they probably thought you were some sort of pervert." Laughed Jonghyun. He had a similar experience out with Aurora before, so he understood why Key refused to leave. Having done just about the same thing.

Only, he got hit several times with a purse by an angry ahjumma who screamed profanities at him until Aurora came out the bathroom stall.

"Ah, the joys of having a girl in this family." Chuckled Onew.

They made their way to the line for the lost valley safari adventure, still laughing. Everyone except Aurora needed a break from all the walking, so they opted to do this tour. They loaded into the vehicle and waited for their tour guide to begin talking.

The ride was really cool. It was like going on a real African safari. Their tour bus even drove threw a river. Jonghyun sat Aurora up on his lap, so she could get a good view of everything. From feeding the Giraffes to watching the Bears play basketball, they saw over 150 different types of animals.

"Lwook uncle BringBring" pointed Aurora excitedly "Famengoes" Pressing her little face as close to the window as she could, she tapped the glass to further show him the birds.

 

The other member oooed and ahhed at the birds, praising the toddler for knowing what they were.

"Yeah, princess. The **Flamingos** are very pretty." Agreed Jong, making sure to pronounce the name of the birds. He wanted to show his niece the correct way to say the name in a way that wouldn't make her feel bad.

They all had been trying to do that lately. To help her start developing proper diction. It was never to early.

When they got to the monkeys Key reached over and covered Aurora's eyes. None of them wanted to answer the question the overly curious girl would have asked, had she seen what those nasty little monkeys were doing. They had already had to explained to her why the elephants were eating each other's poo.

"Get a room!" yelled a laughing Minho. Other adults on the tour laughed at that, even the tour guide.

They took as many pictures as they could to show Taemin later. Even a pic of Key covering RoRo's eyes.

"Technically this whole thing is their room. It kind of makes us peeping toms, in a way." Laughed Jonghyun.

"You can be a peeping tom if you want but I'm just an innocent bystander." Chuckled Key.

They all stopped talking when the tour guide began to speak. Telling them facts about the upcoming rhinos. Looking out the windows They tried to see if they could find them but all they saw was boulders. They were disappointed until Onew realized that the boulders were the rhinos. They had been laying down, which made them blend in with their surroundings.

He told the others of his findings and the tour guide agreed with him.

"What the hell? They're just laying there. I mean are they dead?" asked Key confused.

Aurora looked up at him eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sighing, Key immediately comforted the toddler. "Honey I didn't mean that. I'm sure they're just sleeping, in the middle of the day." He tried not to laugh while saying the last part.

"Look princess, zebras!" exclaimed Onew, effectively changing the subject.

An hour later found the gang trapezing the astrological petting zoo and rafting their way down the Amazon express. 

The last stop in the Zootopia zone was panda world and Aurora was excited. Apparently, the toddler really loved animals.

The pandas, while cute, were boring. Extremely boring to watch. It wasn't until one of them fell trying to go down the slide, that the gang had been debating leaving. Key got it on video the second time the same little panda fell. 

As funny as it was all of them stopped laughing when it started to cry. It's crying caused Aurora to cry too, because the she thought the panda had hurt itself.

The ranger had to explain that it was actually not crying but throwing a tantrum. After getting Aurora to stop crying they decided that they should cash in the restaurant vouchers.

Onew wanted to go to KFC while the others were indecisive on where they would eat. Finally, they all decided to go to the town's market restaurant. It was right in the next zone they were going to, and it had a 4page kids menu. So, Aurora would have plenty to choose from.

Once they got in and took their seats, they came across a sign stating that kids eat free.

Smiling, Onew cooed. "Wow RoRo you're a cheap date today."

Giggling, the toddler puffed out her chest and pointed to herself. "I a cheap date."

Shaking his head Key laughed. "Oh honey, please don't say that to anyone outside of this family."

They all laughed and ordered their food.

After lunch, they were trying to figure out which ride to go on first when Minho noticed that Aurora had fallen asleep. Since Key was afraid of heights, he offered to take the sleeping toddler with him to the art museum they had here. While the others enjoyed the rides.

Before they all split up they had someone take a photo of them. They had done the same thing earlier when they had first gotten there. It was to show the before and after. After thanking the man who had taken it for them, they went to their different attractions.

Key walked through the museum quietly. Stopping every now and then to look at the details of certain works or to take a picture of the ones he liked. 

All to soon, he had walked through the entire exhibit and since Aurora was still asleep he went to grab a latte and wait for the others on a bench. Stopping a gift shop, he grabbed his niece a stuffed Panda and a cute little stuffed Flamingo.

They would name them once she woke up. From the bench, he watched as the other headed for the haunted house.

After several minutes he heard Jonghyun scream long and loud and more than once.

Sipping his latte, he thought about how glad he was that he had opted to stay with RoRo.

 


	38. Two For The Road

**Meanwhile, back on Turtle Island:**

**Kikah's POV** :

I ground my hips against his slowly. Taking my hands in his, he pulled me until we were over the wooden bridge that lead to our villa. Wrapping my arms around him, I began to trail swirling patterns down his neck with my tongue. Stopping in my ministrations occasionally to place feather light kisses or a soft nibble to his exquisite skin.

Since we've been on the island we have both tanned a little. He always did tan nicely and now was no different. His skin had a golden glow to it that was driving me into a lusty frenzy.

He had been trying his best to get us back to the villa, but I wasn't making it easy. I didn't care, I wanted him. Wherever, whenever and however I could have him. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol we had at dinner or his tan body that was fueling my desires, but whatever it was had me acting like a wanton whore and I couldn't stop.

Well If I was being honest, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to fuck, but Taemin wanted to wait until we were shrouded by the safety of our villa. I could tell his resolve was beginning to waver. He wanted it as bad as I did, maybe more. Why he wanted to wait so bad was beyond me.

Running his hands along my back until they rested at my hips, he kissed me. Backing up steadily, we made out like teenagers under the haze of horniness. Finally, after what felt like forever, we crossed the bridge and onto the pathway that led to out villa.

Taemin suddenly turned, so that he was no longer walking backwards and began backing me up. Taking off his shirt as he did. While I began working on undoing his belt. As soon as I had it off, and his pants unzipped, he lifted me up until my legs dangled over his shoulders. At the same time my back hit the rough bark of the palm trees near the villas entrance.

Bending his knees a little, he caged me in between his body and palm tree. His hands slid down my body as he began kissing my neck. I moaned, as he intermingled swirling his tongue and gentle sucking and biting into his kisses. His long fingers hooked under the rim of my lace panties. I heard the fabric tear before I felt the cool breeze of the ocean air hit my delicate skin. He didn't even bother to slide them off he just ripped the thin lace apart.

I should be mad those panties were $150 but I was just to horny to care. My body rocked forward as he slammed into me. Falling into a rhythm, we let the ocean in front of us be our guide. We pushed and pulled in time with the ocean as it lapped at the white sands of the beach. The poor tree we were against had been rather thin and though sturdy, it swayed under the force of our lovemaking.

Tilting my head, I saw the stars above me twinkle as the moon pushed and pulled the ocean waves and the dim light from the porch of our villa casted us in a golden glow. It was perfect and as my orgasm rained upon me, the tree shook with enough force that caused 2 coconuts to fall from it.

They had barely missed us.

"Maybe we better take this inside." Panted Taemin, voice laced in mirth. Nodding my head, I slid my legs one by one from his shoulders. I was a little wobbly at first, but Taemin held me steady as we walked inside. Once there I laid across the bed, watching as Taemin darted back outside.

"Where are you going?" I called laughing.

He came back to the frame of the door and leaned against it as he latched the belt on his pants.

"Two things." He began. "First, I'm going to go and get the coconuts that fell and then I'm going to the resort's store and grabbing some condoms. I think maybe we should start using them, until we're ready for another RoRo, don't you think?" He explained.

I nodded my head. He was right we have been a little reckless. Well more than a little. For as long as I could remember Taemin and I had hardly ever used condoms. Not because we couldn't, we just didn't and because of that I got knocked up at 21.

Looking at him I shook my head, "Taemin, baby I can see your entire dick. It's still hard." I laughed. "What will people say?"

Shrugging, he laughed. "Damn look at that man being responsible! Even hard he can still stop and get some condoms, even if he **was** in the middle of dicking down his gorgeous woman?"

I laughed loudly. I couldn't help but wonder which friend taught him what dicking down was. Bet it was Daniel's nasty ass.

Smiling, he blew me a kiss. "Keep it wet for me baby. I'll be back soon." He smirked.

 

 **Taemin's POV** :

I watched as Kikah climbed under the covers and after setting the coconuts on the table in the kitchen, I left. She was right when she said you could see my dick. No matter what I tried to do it stuck out, but after pulling my shirt down some more it covered it enough to make it less noticeable.

That would just have to work, for now. I really did need to start being more proactive in condom usage. I don't know why but it's only with Kikah that I don't seem to know what the hell Trojan, Magnum or Durex even are. Any other girlfriend or sexual partner I've had in the past the condoms would be overflowing in conversation and usage.

In no time I had made my way to the store and was relieved beyond belief to see it almost completely empty. I hurried to grab what I needed. I wanted to be in and out as quickly as I could. I also stopped to grab some pina colada mix, we now had coconuts, so it just made sense to get it.

Walking up to the register I placed my items on the conveyor belt, watching as the cashier eyed the items and then me. Her eyes raked over my body before widening slightly. I knew what she had been looking at and it made me blush in embarrassment.

Clearing her throat, she tried her best to stay professional.

"You'd be surprised how often this seems to happen here." She comforted. "That will be $34.28, sir"

I took out my card and slid it into the machine. A tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around. Looking down, I saw it was an elderly woman. She smirked at me and pointed to my items as the cashier bagged them.

"Ah, I remember when my husband had to do the same thing." She giggled. "He had a hard on too. I just wanted to tell you to enjoy your honeymoon young man."

Nodding my head, I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the store. Determined to put this experience far behind me. I was beyond mortified and my dick was still hard.

 

I officially just wanted to die.

 


	39. Party's Over

**Taemin's POV** :

It didn't take me long to get back to our villa. I was determined to put the embarrassing debacle at the store behind me. Crossing over the threshold of the door, I made my way to the kitchen.

I'll be the first to admit that I can't cook worth shit, but I can mix up some good drinks and that's what I planned to do. I washed up the coconuts then split them open. Quickly, I washed and cut up all the fruits I would need. This was our last night here in paradise and I wanted to do something special for Kikah.

Something that I didn't just go out and buy. I wanted to make something for her from my own two hands and creativity. I placed the fruit and pina colada mix in the blender. Adding some melon liquor, cotton candy/cherry vodka, ice and pine apple juice.

I thought a lot about what I wanted to do and how I wanted to execute it all. This was about more than just sex. For me, this was about love and celebration. Kikah was a year older, we were back together, and our love was stronger than its ever been before. That and I've always wanted to do this for her and never got the chance to until now.

I made the drinks and placed them in the freezer while I went to change. I peeked in the bedroom to see Kikah still watching a movie with her head phones still on.

'Good.'

I don't even think she knows I'm back yet and that's the way I want it. Thank god she watches movies with the volume full blast or it would've ruined my plans.

Quickly, I oiled myself down. I wanted my muscles to glisten under the dimly lit room. Once satisfied, I changed into my outfit. Well, if you could call it that. I looked like a magic mike extra.

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the drinks. I placed little pink umbrellas in each one and topped them with more fruit and the rest of the coconut I didn't use. I threw some flowers around each coconut cup, to try and make it look cute. I saw that they did something similar at the restaurant and thought I'd try it. It did look nice, a lot nicer than I expected it to look.

Now all that was left was to get Kikah's attention and I knew just how to do it. Taking one of the bottlecaps from the now empty vodka bottles I launched it in the other room, hitting her right in the forehead.

" **Motherfucker**!" She shouted, rubbing the center of her head. "Taemin I know you did that on purpose, you **asshole**!"

"Come here" I shouted back, trying not to laugh. "I want to show you something."

"Fuck you" she yelled back. "Show yourself to the couch tonight and that's where your ass better stay too." She bit out angerly.

"Baby, please" I begged. I hit the music once I heard her huff out "fine". Then I hid behind the curtains.

She walked into the room and took one of the drinks. She quickly read the note I wrote and took a seat. Sipping her drink, she sighed. "Well, I'm waiting Tae."

I took that as my que to take the makeshift stage.

"Did you make these drinks?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, you like it?" I hesitantly responded.

Nodding, she cooed. "I see you haven't lost your touch. I missed when you would make us drinks like this."

I laughed as I came from behind the curtains. Watching as Kikah's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Baby why are you dressed like a Chippendale's stripper?" She giggled, raising an eyebrow and taking another sip of her drink.

"Just call me the Thunder From Down Under!" I laughed then rolled my hips.

"Taemin, you're not an Aussie. You're from Korea baby." Laughed Kikah.

"Oh." I sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Okay, just call me the tsunami from east Asia." I smirked.

I watched as she laughed so hard she started to cough.

"Don't laugh." I scowled. Pointing to her I scolded, " **Kikah** , stop laughing."

"It doesn't even rhyme. You sound like a weather report." She chuckled wiping tears from her eyes. 

Then noticing me shift uncomfortably, she stopped. "I'm sorry Tae." She apologized. Licking her lips, she listened to the music playing. Biting her lip, she asked. "So, are you stripping or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?"

Getting back into character, I glided in front of her and began to roll my hips in front of her face. Running my hands down my shirt until they reached the bottom. Slowly, I pulled it up. Watching in satisfaction as Kikah glided her hands up my stomach, across the planes of my abs. Taking the shirt off, I straddled her. Then using it as rope I tied her hands together and stood. Tossing her over my shoulder, I gave her ass a hard smack.

"What type of freak ass strip hoe are you Tae?" she giggled.

Slapping her ass again, I smirked. "The best kind." Setting her on her feet, I bent her over the table. I traced slow circles into her shoulder blades with my tongue, as I ran my hands up her sides. Pulling myself back up, I thrusted my hips against her perfectly rounded cheeks. Watching as they bounced lightly under my assault. 

Turning around to face me she leaned against the table, watching as I continued to strip. Lust written on both our faces, I took her hands in mine and ran them down my body. Undoing the ties on my pants, I let them fall to the floor. I tried to hold back a moan as she ran her tongue over my nipple. 

Yet still, I danced.

Even as she cupped Tyrone and began giving him gentle unhurried massages with the palms of her hands.

I danced.

Pulling me so I again straddled her thighs, she bit my neck as I rolled my hips to the beat.

It wasn't long before lust got the better of us and our kisses turned to passionate caresses. Taking the last drink, I took one of the strawberries out and traced a path across Kikah's breast. My tongued swirled and lapped up the juices from the trail it left. Soon The strawberry found its way to her lips. Full and pouty they held it in place as I devoured both it and her.

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly. Calling to me for more and I was more than happy to supply.

Tyrone twitched in anticipation. I gave one last languid lick to those delectable lips, before pulling away and reaching for the box of condoms. Taking one out, I fumbled a little trying to open it. My concentration was being deterred by Kikah's roaming hands and wandering tongue. The combination was distracting. She began walking forward, which pushed me to walk backwards as desire fueled our kisses. When my back hit the wall, she pulled away. Smirking at me she ran one hand down my arm as the other trailed a path down my chest and over my stomach.

Carefully, she plucked the prophylactic from my hand and tore open its wrapping with her teeth. All I could do was watch in fascination as she kneeled before me, one hand holding the condom while the other gently palmed Tyrone.

It was when she placed the condom in her mouth that I gasped softly. At full attention, I watched as she slowly rolled the condom onto me. Using her mouth as a guide she rolled it down my length with her tongue. It was when her forehead brushed against my pelvis that my fascination snapped, and passion took hold. Slowly, I pulled her back up to me and connected our lips in a fiery kiss.

In the blink of an eye, when had made our way to the bed our bodies never breaking connection. The soft downy comforter and silk sheets became casualties in our passionate love making. They littered the hardwood floor of the villa. Well into the night we took turns making the other scream out in pure bliss. 

Our bodies, in perfect sexual synchronization, hit orgasmic height after height and yet still we craved more. Lusty whimpers and throaty moans filled the room, rivaled only by the sounds of skin slapping and wood splintering. At some point the mattress had slid off the box springs and laid haphazardly across it and the floor, but we were beyond the point of caring. The only thing that matter was the pleasure we abundantly gave one another.

When our bodies were finally spent, and our skin glistened with the fruits our exhaustion, we cuddled under one lone sheet. The chaotic disarray left in the wake of our passion became long forgotten in our contentment. We spooned in peaceful bliss as sleep to hold and became lost in a world of dreams.

When the morning came, and it was time to pack, Kikah and I tried to clean and fix as much as we could. For the most part it looked nice, but I knew I was going to have to pay for the bed frame. We had broken the boards underneath that held it in place. Bags in hand, we bid the villa that had been our home for the week goodbye and boarded the jet.

We had made some amazing memories in this place and year after year we would make more. Still drained from last nights activities we both slept almost the entire way back to Korea.

Once we landed our first stop was to my parents to pick up Aurora, who told us all about her trip to Everland. Finally, we arrived back at Kikah's apartment and spent the rest of the day watching movies as a family.

After putting Aurora to bed, it dawned on me that I hadn't checked my phone the entire week we were on the island. So, taking out my phone I sat next to Kikah on the couch. I saw the texts that Key and JongHyun had sent and opened them. Peeking over my shoulder Kikah tried not to laugh at all the pictures from their adventures at Everland.

"Look at Jong's face" laughed Kikah. "He looks mortified"

Nodding, I chuckled. "At least Key covered RoRo's eyes."

"I didn't even know monkey knew that sort of position." Giggled Kikah, tilting her head to the side to get a better view of the photo.

After going through the rest of the pictures they sent and laughing some more, we went to bed. **  
**

**Kikah's POV** :

The next morning, I got out the bed and groggily got ready for work. I needed to go to the office and catch up on all that I've missed. Since both Taemin and Aurora were still sleep, I quietly made them breakfast and left it in the warmer. 

After leaving a note on the fridge, I went to give each a kiss. Aurora didn't stir even a little, but when I went to kiss Taemin on the forehead I found myself pulled into strong arms.

"Stay home today." He whispered sleepily, kissing my temple.

"Baby, I've been gone a whole week. I need to go in and check on things." I sighed. "I promise I'll try and be home as soon as I can." I promised. Nodding his head, he gave me a quick peak on the lips and slap on the ass.

"Give em hell." He chuckled, as I grabbed my Birkin bag and headed for the door.

I made it to the office in record time, beating all the morning traffic. Today was starting off promising. I met up with Evaine' and was quickly brought up to speed on everything she and Irene had done in my absence. Sitting at my desk, I began going through my emails and agenda for the day. I also went over the new contract details for an upcoming photo spread. Neris was going to be featured in several magazines and I had to go over the list of possible models.

I needed an Idol to endorse my line, but I couldn't figure out who would be the perfect candidate to represent Neris. I was trying not to overwhelm Irene anymore than I had already done, by asking her model the line. Even though I knew she would.

That's when I got a wonderful idea.

Why did I need only one model? People came in a variety of different colors and ethnicities and I wanted Neris to encompass that aspect. Our diversity is what makes us all unique, so why not show that for each culture? That's what I would do. Launch a campaign that showed the lightest to the darkest shade of each culture. It was perfect and would show the variety of foundations that we offered. Starting here in Korea, I would bring together Idols of different shades and backgrounds for one photoshoot and then expand from there.

With that idea, I set to work.

About an hour into formulating my strategy there was a knock on my office door. Not bothering to lift my head from the computer screen, I called. "come in."

I heard the door open and close. The sound of shoes tapped against the marble floor of my office. I could tell they weren't heels, but maybe some sort of loafer. They were much to heavy to be a woman's steps. Confused as to who would come into my office I looked up and was met with the gaze of a man I had never seen before.

"Are you Kikah Willams, owner of Neris beauty and Neris incorporated?" He asked curtly.

"Yes, I am she." I responded hesitantly.

That's when I noticed he held something behind his back. Immediately put on guard, I hit the panic button under my desk. 

Slowly, he brought his hand from behind his back. Smirking, he slapped down a manila folder on my desk. 

"Kikah Williams, you have been served." He stated haughtily.At that moment security came bounding in through my office doors and escorted the man away.

Warily, I opened the folder and looked at the contents. Some one was suing my company for 3 million. Claiming one of my conditioners had caused their hair to fall out.

This was bad! And if this got out it could ruin me. Shaking my head, I sat the folder down. I had no idea what I was going to do or even where to begin. Before I knew it tears began to fall down my cheeks staining my otherwise pristine oak desk.

Quickly, I wiped them away. Getting up from my desk, I snatched the folder and called for Evaine' to gather everyone into one of the meeting rooms.

I had no time to waste on pointless tears. I needed to get to the bottom of this and find out how something like this could happen.

Heels clicking, I made my way out the door. 

Whoever it was, if their claims panned out I would gladly pay for their suffering. But if they were lying and just trying to get a quick buck off my companies back, then I would bring hell to their front door.

They were messing with the wrong company and the **wrong** CEO.

'I am **NOT** the **ONE**!'

 

 


	40. There Can Be Only One

**Kikah's POV** :

Quietly, I entered the meeting room. Watching as this time no one sneered or scoffed at my presence. Walking to the front of the room I stood next to Evaine' and Irene, waiting patiently as the last employee entered the room and took a seat.

Clearing my throat, I began. "I called this emergency meeting today because it has come to my attention that someone is suing the company." Shocked grasps spread like wildfire around the room. Even Irene's usually cool facade faltered a bit under the news. Quickly, her eyes met mine and I gave her a quick nod. Eyes glinting dangerously, she schooled her features to once again reflect a calmness neither of us felt.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "They are claiming that one of our conditioners has caused their hair to fall out and are suing us for 3 million, in both pain and suffering and damages. I know for a fact that our products contain no harmful ingredients that would cause such damages. However, I would like all clinical trails and test results for aforementioned item. Until this matter is resolved and we get to the bottom of what is happening, no one is permitted to talk to anyone about this matter. To do so will be consider an act against the company and I will take that as your way of stating you no longer wish to be employed here." At that last statement I eyed each employee down, watching as some shivered and others shook their heads.

 

In the last few months after weeding out all the problematic people, I have gained loyal employees who greatly respect both the company and myself. They were honorable men and women and had become an asset to my companies' growth.

I decided to wrap up my speech. I needed to speak with Irene alone.

Confidently, I finished. "Together, I know we will get to the bottom of this situation and restore our honor. I want to thank each of you for clearing whatever schedule you may have had to attend this briefing. As we learn more of this situation and just who the person is that has filed against us, I will personally be sending around a router keeping everyone of you informed on this matter. Please take an extra hour today for your lunch. If you need to meditate or require counseling due to the stress of this situation, please inform your manager so that you can be reimbursed for the cost or provided with the necessary paperwork to fill out so that you can obtain paid leave. Thank you for your patients in light of this unfortunate circumstance." Bowing to everyone, I made my way out of the door. Flanked by Evaine' and Irene, we quickly walked back to my office.

Once we were inside and the office door had closed Irene let loose.

"I bet it was that gutter hoe NaEun!" she shouted angerly. "Too many things add up for it not to be her. When I caught her at Taemin's house I snatched that bitch damn near bald, all except for a small patch in the middle of her head."

Taking the folder from my hand she searched for what she was looking for. Once she found it she slammed it on my desk.

"How is it that this person has the exact patch?" she asked. I looked at the photo and though the face had been blurred, what Irene said was true. All the hair was gone except that small patch in the middle. Shaking my head, I asked "Irene, how would she even know this was my company. I know Taemin or any of you wouldn't ever tell her, so how did she find out? And why come after me now?"

Sighing, Irene met my stare. "Kikah" she began slowly. "You don't find it funny that not even **two** days after Forbes released the top 25 under 25, that your being sued?" She countered. "All she had to do was read that article and she would know, don't forget your pictures in it too." She gently reminded me.

At that I laughed bitterly. I had almost forgotten about that.

"As for the other part." Irene spoke quietly. "You know why she's doing this. That bitch is jealous hearted, always has been. She wants your life Kiks. It's not even about Taemin. It's about the happiness and love you two have. She saw it and she wants it for herself." Scoffing, she added. "Probably feels she's entitled to it."

Frustrated, I grumbled bitterly. "I hate this crazy bitch." It was all starting to get to me. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. It would have been so much easier to deal with a stranger suing me, but this was getting to be too much. 

NaEun was trying her damndest to hurt me however she could and all because she was jealous? I just don't understand how people could go to such lengths and blatantly ruin other peoples lives like this.

'This bitch is sick!'

Scoffing, Irene stated. "No, that bitch isn't crazy but she's going to see what real crazy looks like if she keeps fucking with you. I will meet that bitch with crazy and I bet my crazy is a hell of a lot crazier than hers."

The dam that had been holding my tears finally broke. "She's never going to stop, is she Irene?" I sobbed.

Quickly, Irene pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't stop all the thoughts in my head. What if she's not satisfied with trying to destroy my company what if she goes after Taemin's career or worse Aurora. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. 

It was that thought that had me crying.

"I know what you're thinking Kiks" comforted Irene. "None of us will let that happen. She will have an army of angry people who will kill her over Aurora. You know we will. I will gladly rock an orange jumpsuit for my niece the rest of my life and not think twice about it."

At that I looked up from her shoulder and started to protest, but she cut me off. "Don't even get me started on Taemin's crazy ass mother." She chuckled softly. "I swear that woman is ex mafia or something. No ahjumma I ever met talks the way she does."

At that I had to laugh a little, the sound came out a bit hallow. I had thought that same thing on many separate occasions.

Seeing that she was cheering me up a little, Irene continued. "And I know that Taemin, under normal circumstances, wouldn't hit a girl but let her try something on RoRo. I guarantee that he will drag that bitch by her scalp and hair follicles and bust her head open all the way to the white meat." 

"You weren't here to see that fight between him and Kai. I never would've thought he could fight like that, but it took five guys on each side to pull them off each other. They really beat the shit out each other Kiks. I mean who knew Taeminnie had them mitts." She laughed.

It made me laugh too.

Key had told me what happened, but sadly no one had thought to record it because it happened so fast that no one had been prepared. Little by little Irene was making me feel better about the situation. She was right, NaEun could try and do something to my daughter but she would have to get threw all of them and me first.

"Oh **god**! and don't even get me started on Key" She laughed. "He already told me that if she ever puts her cumbucket, sewer rat, gutter snipe hands on you or his princess. He would crave her ass up like a Christmas goose and feed her contaminated ass to her group members in a loose hoe stew. You know Key crazy ass would really do it too."

Sighing, she patted my shoulder playfully. "Kiks the point in me saying all of this, is that no matter what happens we got you. We're family and" before she could finish the door to my office slammed open.

Turning our heads, we both looked to see who had come barging threw the door.

"Family supports family, always." Finished Amber. Anger and determination written on her face and in the stance, she had taken against the wall, near the door.

"We got your group text Irene." Added Key as he closed the office door and came to stand next to Amber. Folding his arms and raising a brow, he asked. "So, what are we going to do about this bitch?"

That's when it hit me. I had the perfect idea on how to get this bitch to finally back off and leave me alone.

Smiling widely, I wiped away the last of my tears. "I think I have an idea." I began. "I just need to talk to Taemin first."

'If NaEun wanted to **try** and take **my** company, **I** will **gladly** take her livelihood. Two can play the game but only **one** will win and that will be **me**.'

"Game on **bitch**!"

 

 


	41. Over The Cuckoo's Nest

**Taemin's POV** :

I put the finishing touches on the aquarium home of the newest addition to the Lee family, Franklin, RoRo's new pet turtle. I was keeping him at my apartment for now, until I surprise her with him this weekend. My daughter loved animals but Kikah's apartments doesn't allow cats or dogs.

So, Franklin would have to suffice. At least until we can find a house and then Aurora can get whatever kind of animal she wanted. Knowing my kid, she'll probably want a panda or something like that. And knowing her uncles, they just might try and get her one.

Sighing, I placed Franklin in his new home and for my thanks the little fucker bit me.

"I just had to get her a red eared slider." I mumbled to myself. "The damn thing has more trust issues than Othello." Shaking my hand from the bites sting, I wagged my finger at the turtle.

"Try that shit with my daughter and I'll beat your ass with a pencil and flush you down the toilet." I threatened.

 

"I should've just got her a damn goldfish." I muttered. Before I could debate on taking Franklin back to the pet store and exchanging him, there was a knock on my door. Looking down at my phone I frowned. It was too early for Minho to bring Aurora back. The game hadn't even started yet, so it couldn't have been him.

Then it suddenly dawned on me who it was and why they were here. Slowly, I set my phone down and went to answer the door. She had called me earlier wanting to talk and at first, I wasn't trying to hear anything this bitch had to say, but after talking about it with Kikah I changed my mind.

I would hear **EVERYTHING** NaEun had to say. She owed me an explanation for all of this mess and it had better be a good one.

I opened the door and let her in. No warm greeting or anything. This bitch wasn't my friend. In fact, she was going out of her way to ruin the love of my life's business and everything she had built. I was tired of this woman's childish antics. She can claim all she wants to that this is because she still wants to be with me, but I know the truth. It was never about me. She's jealous of Kikah and just wants everything that she has.

On the set for WGM I used to brag all the time about how my girlfriend was getting her degree and paying for it herself by modeling. How she was such a great cook, that my parents adored her and that I couldn't wait until the day she wore my last name and carried our first child.

I even asked Kikah to make the staff lunch because I wanted to show off my girl's skills. Of course, she did, with Key's help, and when I brought it in the staff raved about the meal for the next 2 weeks. Just based off her cooking they had thought she was Korean and that pissed me off.

I stupidly thought I was doing a good thing bringing her on set and introducing her to the staff and NaEun. I should've realized back then that once she saw the way Kikah carried herself and how affectionate we were with one another. That when Kikah smiled and told her she was glad to finally meet her, that NaEun's return smile wasn't filled with affection, it was envy.

After that NaEun "all of a sudden" kept hearing "rumors" about Kikah. At first it was little things and then they began to hit closer to home. My biggest insecurities were beginning to be exposed. The worst of it all was I began to believe NaEun lies and began questioning the best thing to ever happen to me.

I was so stupid.

The further I drifted from my trust in Kikah and our relationship, the more confidence NaEun seemed to gain and the more she began to pursue me. 

I didn't see it until it was too late. 

By then I had lost Kikah, pissed off my parents and group members, got my ass beat by Irene and almost lost my best friend. At the time, I stayed with NaEun not because I loved her or even liked her. I stayed simply because it was what I deserved.

Shaking myself of my thoughts, I closed the door and asked only one thing. "Why?"

Looking at me, she cocked her head to the side. Her wig sliding a bit as she contemplated her answer. Smile filled with pure malice, she answered. "It's what she deserves."

"What she deserves?" I scoffed, repeating her horrid choice of words.

'This bitch **cannot** be serious right now.'

I folded my arms across my chest, mostly to keep myself from strangling this dumbass girl, as she nodded her head and continued with her deranged ass logic.

"Of course it is." She countered. "Look at what she had that bulldyke Irene do to me." She yelled taking off her wig and showing me what laid beneath it. Her bald head shined under the lights of my apartment. All except the patch of hair she still had in the middle and the traces of edges she still had left around the sides.

"NaEun" I began.

"Now you know as well as I do that Kikah had nothing to do with that. You broke into my home while she and Key were there. What did yu think would happen? She had a right to defend herself against an intruder." I countered carefully.

"So what" she sneered. "Kikah still has this coming and next I'm going after that bitch Irene."

Sighing, I tried my hand at bribery. "Look I will give you a million USD if you just let this whole thing go and move on with your life. You could use the money to start a business or fuck it off getting shit faced and partying in Tahiti, I don't give a shit what you do with it."

Laughing, she shook her head. "It's not about the money Taemin." She chided. "I want her to suffer. She got to have everything that I wanted without having earned any of it."

"She wasn't the one that got spit on and cursed out by your stupid ass fan girls. **I did**. She didn't live threw that PR nightmare of a show like I had to and what did I get for it all, **HUH**?" she ranted. " **Nothing**! You wouldn't even fuck me. I felt like I was raping you every time you just laid there and that was if you could even get it up."

Pointing at me, she yelled. "You gave everything to **her**! Do you know how many execs and sponsors I had to sleep with just to maintain my groups career? Do **YOU**! All I wanted was what she has. A business, a family and a man who loves me. And if I can't have my own than I'll just take hers. She doesn't deserve it anyway."

I listened as she ranted about how unfair her life was, until finally something in me snapped. "How dare you" I growled. "You ungrateful spoiled whore. If your mad about how **YOUR** life is going, then you have no one to blame for that but **YOURSELF**. I've already apologized for how my fans treated you on our reality show, but that was how many years ago? Get **over it** already!"

"Blaming others for the things that you don't have just shows how jealous, petty and envious your nature really is. You've had every opportunity to have those same things, if not more, and you fucked them off each time. You can't blame her for that, blame yourself." I stated. I was done hearing what this bitch had to say. I got what I needed, now she needed to get the fuck out.

Pointing to the door, I demanded. "Get the hell out of my house."

Smirking, she walked and reached for the handle. Then turning around stated. "I'll continue to make her life hell if you stay with her and yours too. I'll destroy everything you two hold dear, starting with her business. I won't stop the suit Taemin. Not unless you leave her for me and make a public announcement that not only are we back together but engaged. I want to see Kikah's face when you break her heart again."

I laughed at that. "You know what" I chuckled. "go a head with the suit NaEun. You won't win it and as far as everything else is concerned."

 

Pausing, I stepped closer to her and whispered darkly. " If you lay one hair from your raggedy ass wig on my family nothing and I mean nothing. Not your label, your fans, your tragic ass group members or the people you've fucked and sucked will save you from my wrath. I'll kill you. Do you understand NaEun? I. Will. Kill. You. Now get the fuck out of my house and never come back."

With that she walked out the door and I slammed it shut. Frustrated I ran my hands threw my hair lightly pulling the ends. My phone rang from it's place on the table. Sighing, I walked over and answered it.

"Did you get it?" came Kikah's worried voice.

Walking over to the bookcase, I took out the camera that had been well hidden and pressed the button to stop recording.

"Yeah baby, I got it." I chuckled. "I got everything. Now what are we going to do with it?"

 

 

 

 


	42. Iron In The Fire

**Taemin's POV** :

We all sat around in Kikah's living room, tossing around ideas. Trying to figure out exactly what to do with the tape.

"We could leak it to dispatch." Suggested Amber.

Irene shook her head. "No. If we do that then it won't just expose NaEun for the lying bitch that she is, it'll expose Kikah and Tae's relationship and RoRo."

Sighing, I had to agree with Irene. It's not that I'm ashamed of my family, in fact it's the complete opposite. It's just that I know how some fans can get and I don't want them to go through that. I don't want people harassing Kikah or boycotting her stores and beauty line. I don't want people doing or saying hateful things to my child. I also don't want my group members to suffer behind all of this either. Shinee would probably not survive this sort of scandal.

It would be different if I knew they would be happy that I had found love and started a family. If the fans and media wouldn't see it as a scandal but as something good. Something to embrace and support, but that was not the way things were set up in an Idols world.

We were the untouchable boyfriends/girlfriends of our fans. Our companies marketed us that way. They'd buy our merch and come to our concerts. Even shower us with gifts with the hope of winning oppa and unnie's heart, by showing us how dedicated they are as fans. It was set up from the start to be a double-edged sword.

Some fans truly believed that we were their property. That by doing all of those things made them entitled to run our lives. Telling us what we could and couldn't do, when to lose weight even what friends we should have. So, when dating rumors start, the fans can become enraged. Writing hateful comments on our significant other's SNS, sending death threats and threatening to pull support if we didn't end the relationship.

Being an Idol was daunting and sometimes I wondered if it was really worth it.

In the end I always and still believe that it is. Being an idol has given me so many opportunities that I wouldn't have had otherwise.

Essentially, my job was a blessing that allowed me to find love and become a father. Now it was my job to protect that which I treasured the most, my family. That's what keeps me silent and motivates me to keep my relationship private. I'll never hide them away like some dirty secret, but I'll never speak on it either. Not until both Kikah and I are ready, and some trout mouth hag's antics will not persuade me to act differently.

NaEun was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. She hoped that by suing Kikah I would try and persuade her not to, by offering one of two things. Giving into her demands or exposing my relationship and killing my career. Either way she would get what she wanted. Both options would have destroyed my relationship and both mine and Kikah's career.

"why don't we just mail them a copy?" Shrugged Key.

Flabbergasted, Jonghyun stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "I thought we agreed not to do that in order to protect Kikah and our niece." He countered swiftly.

Confused, Key shook his head. "What? No. I didn't mean to dispatch." Taking a deep breath, he clarified. "No. I meant to her company."

Nodding her head, Kikah added. "That's kind've what I was thinking. Only I think we should tailor the copy we send them. Take out the things that indicate that Taemin is in a relationship with me. We'll threaten a countersuit, against her and her company."

Smiling, Irene agreed. "Kikah that's perfect. Plan A has a contract with us and this means they violated that. So, we'll state that if she doesn't drop the suit. We'll countersue her for defamation of character and them for breach of contract. I'm sure they'll take the bait."

"And when they do. We'll offer to negotiate. We'll drop ours if their client drops hers and they end all contractual agreements to manage and maintain Apink on their label." Smirked Kikah.

Shaking his head, Onew laughed. "You two are **evil**. Remind me never to piss you off."

Hesitantly, Minho argued. "I don't know if I agree with this. I mean your about to destroy a whole group. Now I do believe that NaEun deserves this and more, but the rest of the group did nothing to you."

That's when I spoke up. "Hyung, those girls lied to me about Kikah sleeping with Kai and because of that I missed out on Kikah's pregnancy and the first few years of Aurora's life. Don't forget that it was Namjoo that lied on Onew hyung and accused him of sexual harassment." I stressed.

Key turned to Onew and smirked. "I took care of that one for you, by the way."

"What did you do?" Questioned the apprehensive leader.

Sighing, Key giggled and touched his nose. "Nothing, nothing at all." He smirked.

"Anyway." Interrupted Irene. "Are we going to o this or not?" She questioned impatiently.

Looking around the room we all nodded our heads slowly.

"Good." Sighed Kikah. "I better call my lawyer and have her draw up a cease and desist notice."

It didn't take long for the lawyer to draw up the papers and Evaine', Kikah's assistant, had someone from the security department make and then doctor the copy of the recording just as we had discussed. Both were hand delivered to the CEO of Plan A Entertainment while he played golf with JYP.

Needless to say, he was furious, and it didn't take long for him to reach out to Kikah for mediation.

Just as we thought he would and just as Irene had said he caved to the demands.

It hit the news ad every SNS outlet before sundown. Apink had been disbanded and let go from the company.

It was finally over, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I wanted to celebrate the good news. So, after the announcement, the following day I decided to take my girls to Busan. I thought it would be nice to go to the beach and just hang out. I had given my house keys to Amber, so she could check on everything and make sure that Franklin was fed. I was going to give him to Aurora once we got back. I only hoped that she'll like him.

The beach was great and a well needed change. We played in the water all day, making sandcastles and collecting seashells. We had a picnic, just like I had dreamed of doing that first night that Aurora had slept over. It was perfect.

After such a fun day we headed to our hotel. It didn't take long before my baby passed out. Exhausted from the day's activities. I had just pulled the covers up to her chin and placed a kiss on her forehead, when my phone rang.

Walking out her room, I closed the door slightly before answering my phone.

"Hey, Amber. My house isn't on fire or anything is it?" I joked.

I could hear Kikah in the bathroom taking a shower and was debating on rushing Amber off the phone so that I could join her. The things I wanted to do to her watching her parade around in that bikini earlier at the forefront of my thoughts.

"Nah," she laughed. "But you could have if I hadn't turned off that slow cooker you left on." She chided.

"Slow cooker?" I questioned, confusion clearly etched in my voice. I hadn't left anything on when I had left earlier, unless Key stopped by.

Now uneasy, Amber explained. "Yeah, when I got here I smelled something cooking. So, I walked in the kitchen and there was soup cooking in the slow cooker. I turned it off and put it in a container for you when it cooled."

Sighing, I nodded my head. Then remembering she couldn't see me over the phone, replied. "Thanks Amber." I was going to hang up but her next question sent a chill down my spine and halted all such actions.

"Hey, Taemin. I thought you said you wanted me to feed your turtle?" She asked confused.

"I did." I replied, trying to assuage my unease a bit. "His Aquarium is by the bookshelf and his food is in the cabinet right under him."

"Dude there is nothing in that Aquarium but dirty water and some rocks." Laughed Amber. "I guess your turtle had it with your shit and ran away."

That made me laugh because it's probably true. I threaten that damn turtle twice for biting me and again when he peed on me while I picked him up to change out his water.

After thanking Amber, I got off the phone. Only to have my notifications ding.

I opened my messages and damn near dropped my phone. NaEun had sent me a video and labeled it, enjoy the _**jaratang**_. She had a shit ton of smiley emoji's, a few hearts and a butcher knife.

Hesitantly, I played the video and became nauseated.  

This **BITCH** had killed and cooked my daughter's turtle. 

 

 

 


	43. Something To Protect

**Kikah's POV** :

I had pulled on my nightgown and had just begun smoothing my favorite lotion over my body, when I spotted Taemin on the bed with a disgusted expression on his handsome face.

I watched as he stared at his phone and began to turn green. Quickly, he placed the phone down and ran past me to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I could hear him coughing as he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Turning the handle, I opened the door to see him kneeling over the commode. One hand was placed near it's lever, while the other clutched his stomach.

After dry heaving a little, he flushed the toilet. Walking over to the sink I watched as he grabbed the mouthwash and rinsed his mouth, then brushed his teeth and then rinsed his mouth again.

I stared at him confused and worried. I had no idea what had brought this on, I just hoped he wasn't getting sick again.

Finally, he turned to face me. Walking up, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and buried his face into the space between my neck and shoulder. I ran my hands across his back in soothing circles as his body began to shake with the force of his sobs.

After a while he began to calm down, but I still held him close to me. Whatever it was that's happened must have been something horrible, because it takes a lot to make my man cry. The thought of what it could be was enough to bring tears to my own eyes.

"baby what's wrong?" I sniffled quietly.

Raising his head from my shoulder a little, he murmured. "She cooked him. That bitch cut him up and cooked him in a stew. I could hear his death screams. I saw as his blood covered my cutting board."

'What the fuck?'

Lifting his head so that he was looking at me, I asked alarmed. "Tae, baby who are you talking about? Did someone get murdered?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and uttered. "Franklin." Letting me go, he walked around me and sat on the bed. I followed behind him and took a seat next to him and waited for him to elaborate.

I watched as he picked up his phone and debated with himself about something. I guess he must have came to a decision because he placed the phone back on the bed, facing it screen down.

Taking my hand in his, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Then brought his other hand up to my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that had found its way past my attempts to keep them at bay.

"Kikah, I don't think it's safe for you and Aurora to be in Seoul right now." He stated softly. "NaEun has lost her mind. She sent me a video of her killing Franklin, the turtle I was going to give RoRo. Baby, she killed him in the worst way possible."

Shaking his head, he pulled me close. I reached for his phone, wanting to see for myself what this depraved bitch had done, but Taemin lightly pulled my hands away.

"I don't want you watching that video." He sternly commanded. Then ran his hand through my hair before resting it against my waist. "I'm taking you guys to my parent's house. I want you both to stay there for a while."

I started to protest but he cut me off. Stressing. "Kikah, I need for you to be somewhere safe."

Kissing my forehead, he pleaded." The only place I can think of right now is at my parent's. Baby, just please do this for me. Just this once, okay. I promise as soon as it's safe I'll bring you back. I just, I need to protect you guys. I have to keep you safe."

Slowly, I nodded my head. How was I supposed to argue with that anyway? I can't blame Taemin for wanting to keep us safe, it was instinctual.

Taking his thumb and forefinger, he placed them under my chin and lifted my head.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips. Gently, he kissed me. Pulling away, I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. He splayed his fingers across my abdomen and placed a gentle kiss to my temple.

"I don't know what's going to happen, or even how I'm going to do it but I'm stopping this shit now. It's gone too far."

"She won't stop you know." I whispered from the comfort of his embrace.

Nodding his head, he agreed. "I know. I think she's finally snapped and there's just no telling what else she'll do. I want you to call your assistant and tell her what's going on. Until we get this whole thing resolved I don't want you anywhere near that office, okay."

Nodding my head, I promised. The days events had finally caught up with me and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. The last thing I remembered was feeling the vibrations against Taemin's chest as he talked on the phone.

The morning sun shone brightly through the suites curtains and groggily I began to wake. I looked around the room only to discover that Taemin wasn't there. Getting up, I grabbed my robe and went to check on Aurora.Only to be met with both of them, wide awake and fully dressed. 

Smiling, my baby beamed. "Mommy, daddy swaid we gwoing to gwanmah's house!"

I smiled at her and then my eyes drifted upwards, meeting Taemin's. Love. I could see it clearly written all over his face. His eyes held within them, Devotion and something else. Something I had never seen before. Even though it wasn't directed at me, I still felt a chill sweep through my soul.

My dad always said that once a man became a husband and a father that he became the most dangerous.

I never thought I'd see the day when I could look at Taemin and see a deadly resolve, held at bay only by his love for Aurora and I. It scared the shit out of me.

I knew at that moment, that to protect us he **might** just kill NaEun.

It didn't take long for me to get dressed and grab a bit to eat. All too soon we were on the road headed for Taemin's parents house. Aside from the radio, the ride there was pretty quiet. Aurora and I had fallen asleep in no time at all. 

It had felt like only a couple of minutes had passed before I could feel my seat belt being undone and I was being lifted out of the car. I didn't even have to guess who it was. 

I snuggled closer, placing my head into the crook of his neck as he carried my bridal style into his parent's home. He took me upstairs and laid me across the bed ad pulled the covers up to my chin.

Kissing my forehead, he whispered. "I don't want you doing any sort of heavy lifting while you're here. Just take it easy and rest, okay. You're really warm today. Let my mom handle everything. She'll take care of you and RoRo. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Raising my hand, I cupped the side of his face. Smiling as he leaned into my touch. "I love you Tae. Please be careful. I don't know what you're planning but I want you to promise me that you'll keep your hands clean." I pleaded softly.

Already, I could feel myself drifting back off to sleep. I was so tired. It must be the stress of this situation that was getting to me. I could tell he was right about one thing though; I was slightly warmer than usual, but I didn't feel sick. 

Just tired.

Smiling, he promised. "I'll only do what's necessary. I think, when this is all over maybe we should finally have that talk about our future. I realized last night that I'm not willing to spend one day without you next to me."

Then taking my hand he kissed it before placing it back under the cover. "For now, I just want you to rest."

Then standing up straight, he headed for the door and I drifted back to sleep. **  
**

 **Taemin's POV** :

As softly as I could, I shut the room door and made my way down stairs. I needed to talk to my dad about something. I didn't want to stress Kikah out, so I didn't tell her about the call I got from Irene last night.

Apparently, the security cameras caught NaEun trying to sneak into the Neris headquarters. When that didn't work, it came as no surprise that one of the stores nearest to the main office caught fire. Irene told me that NaEun even had the sense to black out one of the camera's with spray paint.

This bitch was playing a dangerous game. 

I tried to handle as much as I could, hiring private security to watch over everything. Irene and Kikah's assistant are shutting down the office and all the stores in the meantime. I also called and alerted my landlord to what's going on. They will be changing all of the locks and passcodes for my apartment.

I shouldn't be surprised by any of this. However, I just can't help but feel like this is all my fault.

I made my way to the kitchen where my mom was helping my baby make cookies. I looked at her and smiled.She had bits of flour on her arms and face, I watched as they pressed almond slices into each perfectly shaped cookie. 

Then placed the cookie sheet into the oven. My mom looked up at me and nodded her head in the direction of the backyard. I knew by the look she gave me that my parents would keep them safe.

After I got off the phone with Irene last night, I called them and told them what was going on. Just like I knew they would, they insisted that I bring them here. I don't know who's more pissed off between the two of them. My mom told me that she was going to buy Aurora a new turtle and my dad said we'd give what was left of Franklin a proper burial and ceremony once this was over with.

Slowly, I made my way to the backyard. I needed to talk to my father about something.

I found him in the shed. Walking inside the first thing I noticed was that the dummy wall had been removed. The next was that along with his old military uniform and metals, sat gun parts. My father sat at his work bench cleaning each part until each chrome part shined brightly under the shed lights.

"Dad." I called out to him. 

Turning he looked at me and quickly put everything away. Clearing a spot for me he patted his hand on the bench.

"Taemin, sit down." He commanded gently, and I took a spot right next to him.

Taking my hand he placed the slightly weighted object in it.

"Take it. It's my old service pistol. It's registered and everything under my name. You should always be prepared for the worst outcome." He cautioned and I nodded my head.

"Dad." I began. "I wanted to ask you something."

I watched as he looked at me and gave me a nod to continue.

"Remember when I told you about that dream that I had years ago? You laughed and told me welcome to the club." I questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, I remember. what about it?" he asked.

" Why did you tell me that?" I questioned nervously.

Smiling knowingly, he countered. "I think you know why, now. The question is, why are you asking this?"

Sighing, I took a deep breath and confessed. "I had another last night. Only this time the dragon brought me a golden apple."

Patting my back, my dad chuckled. "she doesn't know does she?" he stated more than asked.

I shook my head.

"You really **are** just like me." Laughed my dad and that made me smile. "Well I guess it's a good thing I gave you my gun. You're going to need it."

Standing up, we left the shed.

Turning to my dad, I pleaded. "Please don't tell mom."

Shaking his head, my dad laughed. " **Trust me** Taemin, she probably already knows."

 

 


	44. Two If By Sea

**Kikah's POV** :

I can't believe that I slept the entire day, but I did. It wasn't until Kyungsoon had come in to bring me dinner, did I even crack open one eye. I wasn't really in the mood to eat but the soup she made had my stomach instantly growling. It smelled delicious and before I knew it I had eaten 4 bowls.

I guess I was hungrier than I had thought.

She also made me drink some ginger tea. She said it would help settle my stomach, from the impending ache it was bound to get after eating so much soup.

Gingerly, I took the cup from her and drank its contents. Once I was done she quietly took the cup and began to head for the door.

"Get some rest Kikah." She urged softly. "In the morning papa and I are going to take Aurora out on your boat. If you're feeling better than you should come with us."

I nodded my head. Maybe that was what I needed to clear my head a bit. There was nothing like the fresh waters of the Incheon harbor to help put things back into perspective and relieve stress.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and fell back into dreamland.

An alarm that I don't remember setting began to buzz, waking me from my peaceful slumber.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed and headed to the shower to get ready for the day.

I'm guessing that Taemin's mother must have set the alarm so that I wouldn't over sleep and miss going out on the boat.

After showering and throwing on some cute yet comfy clothing, I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I felt refreshed already, maybe all I needed was rest and time to recharge after everything.I could hear pots and pans clicking as the smell of bacon wafted through the air.Kyungsoon and RoRo were making breakfast. I watched as my baby stood on a step stool, wearing a bright yellow apron and rhythmically mixing pancake batter. While her grandma flipped over the bacon and checked on the steamed eggs.

"Mommy" beamed Aurora. "you fweeling better." I nodded with a smile of my own. My baby didn't even phrase it like a question, it was more of an observation. I washed my hands, prepared to help them finish cooking but Kyungsoon told me there was nothing else that needed to be done.

So, instead I busied myself with setting out juice and various condiments. In no time at all breakfast was served and we all stuffed our faces. Everything was delicious, but soon it was time to pack up and head out to the boat for a day on the harbor.

It started off normal, we raised the anchor, started the motor and pulled out of the port and into the harbor. It was peaceful being out here on the water. I watched as Taemin's dad put a lifejacket on Aurora, just to be safe, as his mom brought out the fishing poles and bate.

We sailed for a little while before finding the right fishing spot, then cut the motor. I took a seat near the edge of the railing and began to prep my fishing pole.

Everyone else had already casted theirs into the water even RoRo, with the help of her grandpa of course. That made me smile and stop to take some pictures, so that I can send them to Taemin. He's only been gone a day and I miss him. I never would have thought how my life would change, yet again, the moment that I had stepped off that plane so many months ago. It almost feels like a dream. I had been so scared to come back, so afraid to run into Taemin and now I'm afraid to be without him again.

I can't see my life without him again and I hope and pray that I'll never have to. That Aurora will never have to. This thing with NaEun was stressing me out again and forcing my thoughts to turn to things I'd rather not think about. Deep fears that I thought I had buried to the furthest parts of my mind were slowly beginning to surface again.

Sighing, I opened the tackle box. I was determined to steer my thoughts away to something a little more mundane. I needed to get them out of those dark places and off those fears. Blinking, I once again locked the cages on all those thoughts and refocused back on fishing with my family.

I bated my hook and cast my line like a pro.

Than waited. This was the part of fishing I hated the most. Waiting for a bite. It now all rested in the hands of the fish. How hungry they were. If there were a lot in the area we chose and if they were smart enough to steer clear of fishing hooks. All of these variables and uncertainness that could make or break a fishing experience. I hated it but loved it. It was mundane but exciting.

I closed my eyes, feeling as the boat rocked back and forth with each gentle roll of the water beneath.

The rolling of the water began to match the rolling of my stomach as a sour taste began to build in my mouth. Higher and higher it rose, until I began to feel nauseous. Quickly, I stood up and emptied my stomach over the railing and into the awaiting water below.

I **NEVER** got seasick. **EVER**. I loved being on the water for as long as I could remember, and never once had it caused me to vomit out my entire digestive system before today.

"Here mommy. Gwanma said it make you fweel better." Comforted my daughter, as she handed me a ginger ale.

She tried her best to rub slow circles on my back but due to her height fell a little short. Still I managed to smile and gratefully took the beverage. Opening it I took a small sip and continued to lean on the railing.

"Thank you, baby" I sighed appreciatively. Throughout the rest of our boat trip I felt 3 sets of eyes on me and it made me feel terrible. It was one thing to worry Taemin's parents, but it broke my heart that my 2-year-old felt the need to worry after me too.

She was just a baby, the only things she should worry about is making sure her shoes are on the right feet and making it to the potty on time, not me.

Even after we got back, she insisted that I go lay down and made her grandma make me a special soup. When it was ready, it wasn't kyungsoon that brought it to me it was Aurora. She carefully brought it on the tray up the stairs, not spilling one bit.

Carefully, she placed it on the nightstand, then took her little hand and placed it on my forehead. It made me grin like an idiot, watching her "take care" of me.

She was just so cute, and she was being very diligent in her self-proclaimed duties. She made sure I ate all my soup and drank all my tea. Then kissed me on the forehead before disappearing back down the stairs.

Amused I shook my head and then reached for my phone. I needed to call and tell Jonghyun this.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he immediately asked.

Laughing softly, I admitted. "Well that kind've. I guess it depends on how you look at it. I got seasick today and now RoRo has decided to be my person nurse."

I could hear him chuckle softly before it abruptly stopped, and he gasped out. "Kikah, you don't **get** seasick. So, what's going on?"

Keeping my voice barely above a whisper, I tried my best to offer some sort of explanation, but even to me it sounded flawed. "At first I was thinking it was from all the stress. You know, everything with NaEun has been so draining. I barely had enough energy to get out of bed the last two days. In fact, yesterday I slept the whole damn day away. I just thought it was my bodies way of coping with things."

I heard Jong sigh, I knew that sigh. All too well. It meant that he was going to tell me something that I wasn't going to like but that I needed to hear. I always did hate when he had to be the one to give me a "reality check." With Key or even Irene they just blurted it out and forced me to accept it whether I liked it or not.

That however was not Jong's style.

He'd ease me into it, by giving me just enough of his thoughts that I arrived to what I needed on my own. He made think it all threw and piece together what I already knew deep down and for me that was what I hated most. I hated it because instead of just giving me the answers he forced me to accept my denial.

"Kikah, you and I both know you don't get seasick." He began softly. "You just said you've been sleeping a lot lately and now you're sick. I know that stress can do some terrible things to the body, but you have to admit that combination doesn't really seem stress related. Does it?"

'I hate him.'

"No, it doesn't." I admitted aloud for the first time. I tried and tried all day to convince myself it was stress, but Jonghyun was going to make me accept what I knew deep down. Make me face it head on.

Even though I say I hated him for this, somewhere deep down I knew what I was doing when I called him in the first place. I needed this and I needed him to help me face it. No one likes to face life changing things on their own, so in this moment I'm glad that I have a friend like him.

Taking a deep breath, I confessed. "I'm late." Those 2 simple words just change my life forever.

"Well, I'm going to assume that Taemin's mom is too damn old to have a pregnancy test just laying around in the bathroom somewhere. So, here's what we're going to do." He explained. "I was supposed to come over anyway to check on you guys, so I will stop at the store and grab you one. In the meantime, you need to call and talk to Taemin about this. It's a lot different this time Kiks."

Sighing, I couldn't stop the nervous giggle that left my lips. "I know."

Suddenly, Jong laughed out. "Damn I owe Key and Minho 50,000 won. Minho said he had a dream a few nights ago about this, and Key has been saying it for a while. Apparently, he put it together after Irene told him you'd been crying about the lawsuit. I had my suspicions too, but just thought I'd wait and see."

That made me laugh too and it felt good. "I guess you guys just know me too damn well, huh?" I grinned.

"Damn right we do." He exclaimed. "I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

"Thanks Jong." I smiled. After ending the call with him, I called Taemin.

I felt so anxious about everything. I knew that I shouldn't, but I still did. In my heart I knew he'd be happy and that no matter the test results we'd get through it, but it didn't stop me from being worried about having the impending conversation.

I didn't even know how to begin. So, when he answered, I just sat there cradling the phone to my ear.

"Kikah, baby answer me." He urged. "Are you okay?"

Finally, I snapped out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm okay." I mumbled.

Then taking a deep breath, I spoke nervously. "Taemin, I'm kind've" I paused.

I don't even know why I paused, but I did. It was like the words just couldn't come out. They were just stuck at the back of my throat. Sitting there waiting to be said and yet I just couldn't. Even if I didn't say them it wouldn't change anything. I would still be late and still tired. I would still get nauseous and still be...

"Tae, baby. I think I'm pregnant." I whispered, shocked that I actually said the words.

"Do you think," he began thoughtfully, "or do you know?"

I could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone, and for some reason that made me smile too. Strangely, hearing him ask that put me at ease. To the point that I didn't even know why I had been so worried to begin with.

"I think." I confirmed. "I don't know yet. Jong is coming over later with a pregnancy test."

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I smiled. "I was when I first called but I'm not anymore. Are you?"

"Hell no." He laughed, and it made me laugh too. "I mean I know it's not something that we talked about or even planned for, but I'm ready for this." He confessed. "I want this Kiks. I want you and me. I want RoRo to be a big sister. I want family vacations in the summer and waking up at all hours to change diapers or making formula for a hungry baby. I want ALL of this and all of you. Forever. I love you."

He stole the very air from my lungs with that. It was so hard to breath. He meant every word, I felt it. I didn't need to see his face to know it either.

"forever?" I whispered, unable to keep my voice from wavering.

"Forever." He promised. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Tae." I smiled softly. "I'll call you after I get the results, okay"

"Kikah, baby you and I both know that you're usually like clockwork. I also know you've been sleeping a lot and Aurora called earlier telling me you got sick. I don't think we really need a test to prove what we already know. At least I don't, but if you still want to take it you can."

Nodding my head, I agreed. "I know you're right but Jong's probably already at the store, so the least I could do is take the test. I'll send you a picture of me holding it when it comes back positive. I know how you are about stuff like that." I giggled.

"Okay. Remember to take it easy. No heavy lifting, stay hydrated and get plenty of rest." He cautioned.

"I will." I promised.

After we got off the phone, I couldn't help but wonder how Jonghyun was fairing trying to buy a pregnancy test at this hour.

 


	45. Paying The Tribute

**Taemin's POV** :

I had just hung up with Kikah, when Irene's irate voice reverberated off the walls of my dorm living room. I had called a meeting with everyone so that we could try and figure out what to do about NaEun. 

So, here we all sat in my living room hashing around ideas and complaining about all that this crazy bitch has done to some of us. However, not everyone was here. Jonghyun had left earlier and after talking to Kikah, now I know why, and Key had yet to walk through the dorm's door.

"I can't believe this shit." Yelled Irene. "So, tell me why I got a call from the health department today." 

Shaking her head, she recounted. "They told me that they were giving me a curtesy call, to let me know that 2 of my hotels are going to be investigated for possible health code violations."

"Are you **SERIOUS**?" gasped Amber, taking a sip of soju and leaning further forward in her chair. 

"What for?" I asked. I just couldn't believe it. Everyone knows how much of a germaphobe Irene is. So, there's no way any of her hotels wouldn't be up to code. It all just sounded suspicious, especially the timing of it all.

" _Apparently_ ," fumed Irene. "Someone called in anonymously and said that my hotels have roaches and that we're feeding customers rat meat disguised bulgogi. I can't believe this shit!" Angered she threw her cup onto the floor. It bounced across the carpet before rolling to a stop near my foot."If this makes the papers, then regardless if it's true or not, it'll ruin me." She lamented. 

"We all know that this is NaEun's doing." Comforted Onew, as he reached out to sympathetically pat Irene's shoulder. 

He was right, it had to be her. The timing was just to perfectly synced with what she did to me.Sighing, I took a seat on a bar stool. 

Shaking my head, I confessed NaEun's sins against me and my family. "While I took my family to Busan, NaEun broke into my house and killed RoRo's turtle Franklin."I felt several pairs of eyes on me, quietly I continued. "She cut him up and cooked him into a stew."

"Oh my **GOD**!" Screamed Amber horrified. "The soup on the counter that day, that was." Pausing she shook her head. "That bitch is sick."

Nodding my head, I was going to add on to what she said but the sound of the door opening caught my attention.Finally, Key had arrived, and he brought with him both his dogs. Quietly, he sat them down and walked to the kitchen. Taking out two small bowls he filled them with water and food, before taking a seat on the barstool next to me.

Taking out my phone, I brought up the video and connected it to the T.V. aux cord. So, that it could be seen by everyone in the room. Shaking my head, I hit play and watched their varying reactions. Some winced and some gagged, as they watched NaEun cut off each of Franklins limbs. 

When she took the knife and cracked open the underside of his shell and took what was left of him out, I had to turn away. I could still hear the noises though, the sounds of the knife as it cut through his bones and the sounds of his screams until he finally died. No one said anything as the video went off, we all just sat there in silence.

"Something is seriously wrong with her." Assessed a disturbed Minho. "Who tortures an animal like that?"

"She's psychotic." Added Irene, as she tried not to cry as the last image of the video was still frozen on the screen.

Getting up I unplugged my phone and placed it back into my pocket. Trying to change the subject, I turned to Key and asked. "What took you so long to get here?" 

I thought that he would have a funny story about wine and traffic. I thought that he would've said something to lighten the mood. I thought wrong

.Clearing his throat, he began. "I took comme des and garcon to the vet." Shuddering, he revealed. "When I went to my apartment to grab some clothes. There were these weird smelling dog biscuits all over the floor. Like someone had thrown them inside my house, from my window or something." 

Taking a deep breath, he took a moment to gather his thoughts, before he continued with his story. "Anyway, I went to the window and sure enough I had left it slightly open. I realized right away that they were not a brand that I buy, and I got worried. So, I grabbed my dogs and some of the biscuits and took them to the vet. I mean my dogs have a very strict diet for a reason and any little thing could cause them digestive problems, you know.?"

At that we all nodded, well aware of Key's dogs' digestive issues. 

"So, they get examined and everything is fine. I guess they hadn't eaten any of them." He sighed.

"That's because your dogs are snobs." Joked Minho.

Rolling his eyes, Key ignored the jab and finished. "The weird part was, get this, the vet doctor tells me that those biscuits had rat poison in the center. That fucking bitch tried to poison my dogs!" he yelled the last part and slammed his fist on the table.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly explained. "I called my parents. They agreed that they'd watch my dogs for a while. So, after we finish here I'm going to take drop them off over there."

Suddenly, my phone's notification sounded. Picking it up, I unlocked my phone. Thinking it was Kikah sending me the picture of her holding a positive pregnancy test I opened my messages. 

Instead, it was NaEun sending another taunting message. This time it was about Key's dogs. She obviously didn't have any idea that his dogs didn't eat the treats.

Sighing, I showed the others the message. 

Key scoffed, reading it aloud. "Hahahaha, I killed his bitches." Rolling his eyes, he snidely remarked. "What a dumb bitch. My dogs are boys."

Standing up, Key gave me back my phone and placed his hand over his heart. 

Dramatically, he proclaimed. "I offer myself as tribute to murder this bitch."

That broke the seriousness of the situation a little. We all laughed. By the end of the night it was decided unanimously that none of us would go anywhere by ourselves. At least not until we handled NaEun.

This time for **good**.

 


	46. The Good Ship Friendship's Sailing

**3rd person POV** :

Jonghyun never knew there were so many types of pregnancy tests. The differing brands and necessities boggled his mind and grated on his already frazzled nerves. He had spent almost 20 minutes just trying to figure out which kind Kikah would need. Whether she needed early detection, the kind with a plus or minus, or one that actually said pregnant not pregnant. He was almost in tears before he just googled to see which was highly rated and got that one.

He had decided he was never going to do this again, after a woman looked at him strangely when she saw what was in his cart.

Hastily, he made his way from the nosy woman before she could ask him any questions.

Zipping down the aisles, Junghyun loaded his cart with anything he could find in an effort to cover up the pregnancy test down at the bottom. Even though his face mask had obscured most of his face, the part that could be seen was bright red in embarrassment.

Randomly, he grabbed things with unseeing eyes, anything and everything that was within reach as he raced down each aisle. There were steaks, woman's panty hose, one potato, a small watermelon, triple A batteries, the newest edition of Cosmo, a pair of flip flops, rice flour, a bottle of soju, lychee juice, 2 cartons of banana milk and 6 small tubs of Gochujang (hot pepper paste).

Basket full, he dashed towards the self-check out. Only, when he got there, he found that there was a line. Even at this time of night, the grocery store had a considerable number of shoppers. Reluctantly, he made his was to a regular check out line. Luckily, there was only one person ahead of him and for that he was grateful. He wanted to get the hell out of this place as fast as possible.

Nervously, he shifted from foot to foot. Eyes darting from the cashier to his basket, back to the cashier.

He tried to calm himself down when the cashier glanced at him suspiciously. He didn't blame the guy, Jonghyun knew he was acting shady as hell. Like he had been in the store stealing or was about to rob the place, just mad suspect.

Finally, it was his turn.

He placed his items onto the conveyor one by one, but when he got to the pregnancy test he placed it under the magazine. He watched as the cashier scanned each item on bated breath.

He had just scanned the magazine and placed it in the bag, so the test was now visible.

Quickly, Junghyun looked around to make sure no one was really paying attention to his items. Everyone behind him, seemed interested in their own world. Some were on their phones, while others talked among themselves.

He watched as the cashier picked up the test and scanned it.

Sighing, he finally relaxed. Thinking he was in the clear. Then started to panic when the cashier scanned it again, and again. The price apparently wasn't coming up for it. Jonghyun became alarmed when the cashier held the test in his hand and picked up the phone.

"I need a price check on clear blue easy." Echoed the cashiers voice over the loud speaker of the store. "I repeat, price check on clear blue easy."

Jonghyun watched as the lady behind him smiled. He tried to look away and focus on his phone so that he wouldn't have to answer any of the questions he knew were coming, to no avail.

"So," she beamed. "Have you and your wife been trying long?"

Shaking his head, he answered politely. "This isn't for me."

"Well who is it for?" she asked probingly.

Coughing, he replied lowly. "My little brother's wife."

"Why in the world are you buying your brothers wife a pregnancy test?" asked the cashier having heard their unwanted conversation.

"Probably because he's banging her." Laughed a man in the line.

He watched as the lady looked disappointed and the cashier looked amused.

"Is that why you're wearing a face mask?" Interrogated the woman. "Do you even love your brother."

Horrified, Jonghyun vehemently defended. "Of course, I love him."

"Just not as much as you love his wife." Joked the man in the back. The other customers and the cashier laughed at that.

Fed up and embarrassed, Jonghyun shouted. "I wouldn't even be here doing this shit if he would've just pulled out or used a damn condom. I'm being a good hyung right now and doing something he should be!"

At that they all stopped laughing, as he huffed in frustration. He watched as another employee came with the price for the pregnancy test and the cashier quietly imputed the information.

He quickly paid and grabbed his bags and headed for the door.

"Congratulations on becoming a father uncle!" shouted the same annoying asshole, now a little closer to the front of the line.

"Fuck you!" Fumed Jonghyun, as he lifted his hand and gave the man a middle finger.

"Save it for your brother's wife, buddy." Came the man's smartass reply.

Mumbling curse words, Jonghyun left out the grocery store and jumped in his car headed to Taemin's parent's. Pissed at himself that he had really volunteered to put himself through such embarrassment and vowing never to do it again.

This was a job that had been better suited for Key.

 **Kikah's POV** :

The house was quiet, everyone except me had gone to bed. I sat up waiting for Jong to pull up. After what felt like forever, I got a text from him letting me know he was outside. Slipping on my house shoes, I crept down the stairs trying not to wake anyone.

I could hear him grumbling about some asshat at the grocery store through the closed door. I tried not to laugh, already knowing what more than likely happened when he went to grab that test for me. It never failed that things like that happen to him. As quietly as I could, I unlocked the door and opened it. Even in the dark I could tell that Jonghyun's face was red.

Whatever had happened must have been pretty bad, pretty embarrassing, or both. Silently, he handed me a bag, as he held onto the other two and walked passed me.

Not uttering one **word**.

"Well, hello to you too." I grumbled, locking the door. We both headed up the stairs to the guest room. I immediately opened the bag and scanned through the weird items before finding what I needed and disappearing into the bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet slightly confused as to why in the hell Jonghyun had bought steaks and gochujang, but happy that he had bought me the latest edition of Cosmo. Unwrapping the test, I took it out and peed on it. Then placed the cap over the top and set it on the sink counter. Getting up, I flushed and washed my hands.

After leaving the bathroom I found Jonghyun sitting in a chair by the window. Looking up at me he smiled, "So how long is it supposed to take."

"Five minutes." I answered, coming to sit on the guest bed facing him. I watched as he set the alarm on his phone, then gave me a thumbs up.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "No, not anymore. I talked to Taemin about it. I can tell he's happy. He pretty much told me that he was."

"Okay," Began Jonghyun slowly. "That's great that he feels that way, but how are you feeling about it? Are you happy?" He asked carefully.

I thought about it. I wasn't mad at the situation or anything like that. Maybe the timing could've been better, but my dad always said that babies always come when god feels your ready for them, not when you feel you are. I thought back to how I felt that day in the hospital when Dr. Johnson told me that I was pregnant with Aurora. 

Even though I was scared and still heartbroken, I was excited. I couldn't wait to see her little face. Hold her in my arms and protect her with my life. At the time, protecting her meant from Taemin's stupid ass accusations but this time was different. With this child, I felt at peace. Even though there was all this bullshit going on with NaEun, I wasn't afraid.

Taemin and I were in a good place. Aurora was thriving under the influence of her father and being around her favorite aunts and uncles. Not to mention the relationship she now has with her grandparents.

My business is doing better than our numbers projected and I got to walk the runway again. This child was entering into this family at the right time and already I loved him or her.

Looking at Jong, I smiled as brightly as I could. As happy and blessed as I felt. "I'm happy." I beamed. "More than happy. I can't wait for this new baby to get here so that I can spoil him or her."

Laughing, Jong agreed. "I can't wait either. Honestly, you're probably going to have to get in line though. This kid has about a million and one people that want to spoil him or her rotten. This time around, you have Taemin's mom and dad, plus Minho and Onew and then there's Kai. This kid will probably have an entire Gucci nursery, if it's left up to any of them and Key." He chuckled.

I laughed and got ready to say something, but his phones alarm went off. It was time.

I already knew what it was going to say but for some stupid reason my legs would not work, and I sat my ass at the edge of the bed.

Frowning, I looked at Jong and he at me.

"So, are you not going to go and see what it says?" he asked amused.

"I can't." I whined. "Jong you do it."

I watched as he scrunched his nose up at the idea. "Hell no," He laughed. "You _pissed_ on that. I'm not touching it."

"Seriously?" I questioned disbelievingly. "It's just pee. It's not like I have rebids or something. Stop acting like you've never touched pee before." I argued, folding my arms over my shoulder and waiting for his response.

"It's your pee and your kid, so you go check it." He countered nonchalantly.

Seeing that he had a valid point and I had no argument, I got up and went to the bathroom.Carefully I pick up the test, and sure as the sun shines, it was positive.

It's official, I was pregnant.

Again.

Taking my phone, I had Jong snap a couple of pictures of me holding up the test and some close ups of its positive results. After sending them to Taemin, I helped Jong put up the random ass groceries that he bought. I took out some extra blankets and a pillow, handing them to him as he laid down on the couch.

Before heading off back to my room, intent on getting some rest. I had just sat down and was getting ready to get under the covers when a shadow at my door caused me to look up.

Kyungsoon stood in my doorway wrapped in her robe, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"So," she smiled. "find out good news?"

Laughing, it dawned on me that I should've known that she would already know. She had probably known even before I did, just like the last time.

Nodding, I smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"Good, now I can ask your opinion on what color hanbok you want her to have." Grinned Kyungsoon.

At that I smiled, but quickly as it came it left. Not because I wasn't happy, but because Taemin's mother believes I'm having another girl.

Before I could even ask her about it, she commanded gently. "Get some rest Kikah. In the morning I'll make you a big Korean breakfast. It's easier on your stomach."

Then left the doorway to head back down the hall to her own room. Leaving me to wonder if she was some sort of psychic.

 


	47. When a Stranger Calls

A/N: So, my dentist is saying that I have to have all 4 of my wisdom teeth removed because there is not enough room in my mouth for them to come in properly.....smh. Anyway, before we start this chapter, here's a picture of the cute little bunnies that have taken over my patio. Still haven't found their owners though, but my roommate and I are becoming attached to them.

 

 

 **Kikah's POV** :

I had been sleeping good, better than just good. It was hands down some of the best sleep I've had in the last 3 days. My whole body was relaxed, and I felt at peace.

I should've known moments like these never last.

The sound of my phone ringing drew me out of dreamland. Groggily, I reached out and felt around for it. Finally, after a few swipes around my bed and nightstand my fingers grazed over the device and I picked it up.

The first thing I noticed was that it was well past 3 am and the next was that it was a number that I didn't recognize. Slowly, I unlocked the screen, hit the accept button and placed the phone to my ear.

I didn't know who in the hell would be calling me at 3 in the morning, but the idea of it made my stomach drop to my toes. I couldn't stop thinking about every worse case scenario. My mind was running in circles at the idea that someone I love could've gotten hurt or worse.

Hesitantly, I whispered. "Hello." While I prayed that this wasn't that type of call. I prayed that it was a wrong number or something to that degree.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I reached over and turned on the lamp that sat on my nightstand.

"Hello." Responded the feminine voice in a pleasant but professional manner. "I'm looking for a Kikah Williams."

"This is she." I confirmed softly, but now a lot more concerned. I heard as my door clicked. Turning my head in its direction I watched as a sleepy Jonghyun walked in and sat on the end of my bed.

Looking at me confused, He mouth "Who is it?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled the phone from my ear and put it on speaker.

The woman's voice flooded my otherwise quiet room.

"I'm a nurse at Seoul reginal Medical center." She began, and my heart dropped. I felt as Jong pulled my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It felt as if my world was going to come crashing down all around me with whatever her next words would be. All I could do was make a small sound at the back of my throat, to let her know that I had heard her and was still on the phone.

Already, I could feel my head becoming lighter than air as my heartbeat continued to increase by the second.

"I'm calling because a Taemin Lee has been in an accident and you were listed as his contact." She supplied. "We need you to come down to the hospital immediately, Ms. Williams."

Her words kept circling through my head furiously. Accident, Taemin had been in an accident. Tightly, I shut my eyes. Attempting to drown out the words she had just spoken. I could feel the tears building behind lids, mounting in pressure and threatening to fall at any moment.

This was a nightmare come true.

Her soft voice pulled me from my inner turmoil. "do you have a pen and paper Ms. Williams?" She asked. "So that you can take down the address to the hospital."

Quickly, I ran a hand across my face and searched around for something to write with. Once I had both paper and pen, I found my eyes drifting up to Jonghyun's. He held a contemplative look on his face, he looked neither worried nor fearful of the situation.

Quietly, He held up his hand before I could ask anything and just signaled to me to write down the address. He was being so unlike himself and I couldn't figure out why.

Getting up, he walked out my room but left the door open.

Quickly, I took down the address for the hospital as the nurse recited it to me. After hanging up, I jumped out of bed and began searching for my shoes, only to have Jong's voice stop me.

"Kikah, get back in bed." He ordered softly. I looked at him like he had lost his damn mind and continued to look for my shoes.

Walking further into my room, he closed the door.

"I sent Key a text asking what was going on and he told me they were all still at the dorm." He supplied. "It's a trick to get you out of the house and to where ever the hell that address leads to."

Shaking my head, I sat down on my bed. My nerves were shot to hell now. The thought of something happening to Taemin overwhelmed me. Before I knew it, tears were running down my eyes and I couldn't catch my breath. Panic shot through me.

I couldn't catch my breath.

My chest was tight and slowly getting tighter by the minute. I felt as if someone had a hold of my lungs and was squeezing the air right out of them. Gasping, I stared in horror at Jong. I didn't know what to do or how to stop it. I could feel my body begin to shake as tears still streamed from my eyes, softly hitting my pajama clad thighs.

Grabbing me by my shoulders, Jonghyun pulled my face so that we stared into each other's eyes.

"Okay Kikah, follow me." He ordered. "Deep breath in."

I did as he instructed, well as best as I could.

"Slowly, exhale." He urged calmly.

It took a while but eventually I was able to calm down. Once I was able to breath normally again, I reached for my phone. I know Jong had said that Key told him that they were all at the dorm, but I had to make sure myself that Taemin was okay.

It rang twice before he picked up. I could tell he hadn't been sleep and heard a TV in the background.

"Are you okay Tae?" I asked immediately, not even waiting for him to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured. "Baby what's wrong? You sound upset." He observed worriedly.

I explained what happened with the call and the things that the "nurse" had told me.

He reassured me that he was alright and had been at the dorm all night. He even told me that if I still needed more reassurance that we could facetime. At the moment I thought it was a good idea. Hearing his voice was one thing but seeing his face, physically seeing that he was unharmed was something I needed.

So, we did, and I cried when his smiling face filled my screen. It took both him and Jonghyun about ten minutes to calm me down. He asked me for the address that the fake ass nurse had given me and I gave it to him.

I shouldn't be surprised in the least that this was another one of NaEun's twisted ass plans to get me upset and lord only knows what she would've done had I gone to that place.

The whole thing with her was becoming to much for me. First, she tried to destroy my relationship and for a while it worked. Next, she tried to go after my confidence when I saw her at the club. Then when that didn't work, she tried to destroy both mine and Taemin's career and that also failed.

She was slowly losing her damn mind and getting more and more dangerous with the things she is doing. I thought killing my daughter's turtle would have been the worst of it, but it seemed that NaEun wasn't going to stop coming for my family.

I rubbed gentle circles over my flat stomach as I wondered what it was going to take to get her to finally leave us alone. After hearing Taemin tell me how much he loved me and that I should be taking it easy, I hung up.

Jonghyun gave me a hug and told me to get some rest.

Hitting the lights, I let my mind clear of all thought and let sleep take its claim once more. **  
**

 

 **Taemin's POV** :

After assuring Kikah that everything was going to be alright and how much I loved her, I hung up the phone. I could feel everyone's curious eyes on me as they bore into the back of my head. Sighing, I looked down at the scrap of paper with the address that I had scribbled down.

Whatever this place was I knew nothing good would have come of it, if Kikah had gone. I could only thank god that Jonghyun had been there to stop her and figured out that it was a trap.

Whatever game NaEun was playing was a dangerous one and I wasn't about to let anything happen to my family. She was treading on perilous ground and was about to find her life cut short, if need be.

I was to the point where I no longer cared of the repercussions, that as long as my family was safe that was the only thing that mattered.

Turning around I quickly explained what all of that had been about. Watching as everyone's expression went from horrified to outraged.

Once we talked about it some more, Minho looked up the address that Kikah had given me.

It turned out that it was a private hospital that wouldn't be open until sometime next year. It was apparently still being renovated and brought up to code. It dawned on me what NaEun had tried to do and that made my blood boil.

However, in the wake of that anger I got the best idea. I knew exactly how to deal with NaEun. I would turn her own plan for Kikah against her.

After explaining it to the others, and us all agreeing, we stayed up figuring out the best way to execute our plan.

Amber and Irene took the address and drove out to the area while it was still dark. They suggested that we get a layout of the area, so they went to take pictures of it.

The rest of us tried to figure out the best way to lure NaEun to a demise of her own making.

It was time, and this bitch had to **go**.

 

 


	48. Highway Blues

**3rd Person POV** :

3 days had passed and true to his word Jonghyun stayed at Taemin's parents with Kikah and Aurora, which turned out to be a good thing. He was able to help Taemin's parents around the house, cleaning and aiding in things that they were no longer able to do themselves, due to their age. He helped to re-shingle a small part of the roof where it had been damaged by storm a few years back and kept watch over both RoRo and Kikah while Taemin's parents went on an overdo date night.

Both of Taemin's parents were relieved to have him there to help and it put the others at ease knowing that another pair of eyes was there to watch after Kikah and Aurora. They all knew that if anyone could keep her mind off of the stress of the NaEun situation it was most definitely Jonghyun.

The others had made it their mission to urge Kikah to take it easy whenever possible, at least until she could make a doctor's appointment to ensure that both she and the baby were fine. Round the clock, her friends and Taemin would call or text to check on her. Asking if she needed anything, or to update her on how her apartment and company was fairing in her absence.

Trying to do their part in keeping her stress level at a minimum.

Irene and Evaine' had been taking care of almost everything company related, calling only when they needed her input on the new campaign or clarification on her notes. For the most part, Kikah still actively saw over her company through constant correspondence, she just wasn't physically in the building. Though a bit saddened, by not being able to be there while they did things like screen the possible models for the campaign, she was grateful for all of the help and support that both ladies had given her.

Everyday Amber would also call and give her an update on her apartment. She would tell her how she had watered her plants, removed any expired food from the fridge and if she checked the mail.

Since Taemin had told everyone that Kikah was pregnant and of the dirty trick NaEun tried to pull, they had been almost none stop in planning out every detail of how to stop her deranged ass. The only thing that had been missing was how they would lure her out of hiding in order to execute their plan.

Quietly, Amber rummaged through Kikah's mail as she walked into the high-rise. Scanning over credit card offers, a notice from Aurora's doctor that she was due for a checkup and an advertisement to switch to the dish satellite cable. She was just about to set the mail on the table, when something caught her eye.

Gently, she plucked it from the pile and brought it closer to her face. Looking at the notice, she flipped it over and looked at the address. Setting the other mail down on the nearby end table, she took out her phone. Taking a screenshot of the notice she forwarded it in a massive text to everyone, except Kikah. 

Grinning, she then dialed her friend to update her on her household.

It rang three times before she picked up the line. Immediately Amber could hear Jonghyun in the background laughing as RoRo yelled at him that it wasn't funny. She could only imagine what must have happened.

"Do you hear them?" giggled Kikah into the receiver.

Laughing, Amber asked curiously. "What happened?"

Sighing, Kikah ran a hand through her curls wincing a little when her pinky got snagged in a tangle. "Long story short," she began. "RoRo tried to steal food and got caught and scolded by Kyungsoon."

Shuddering a little at the thought of an angry Kyungsoon, Amber chuckled. "And just think you're about to have another one. I don't envy you. Dealing with two kids that are just like Taemin, Taemin, and then having to deal with his scary homicidal mother. Yeah, have fun with that one."

At Kikah's less than enthused grunt, Amber decided to change the topic and get to the reason she had called. "Anyway." She deterred. "I called because you got a letter in the mail from your dealership. It's saying your car needs to be smogged."

"Damn already?" asked Kikah confused. "I haven't even had it a year yet. The only thing I can think of is maybe because I got it slightly used, that the previous owner hadn't gotten it smogged before they gave it back to the dealership. I mean it only had 13 miles on the damn thing. I probably wouldn't have either. I guess I need to get that done soon." She sighed.

Seeing her opening, Amber suggested. "Well since you can't do it, since I'm already checking your place every other day I could take it in. I mean the keys are here anyway."

"Oh, that would be great if you could." Beamed Kikah. Commotion in the background silenced whatever else she had been about to say and Amber strained to try and hear what was going on.

"Girl, I gotta go" giggled Kikah. "Aurora has Jong in a headlock. You don't hear her screaming 'I ont hear you waughing now uncle BlingBling'?"

Both ladies laughed at that. Amber being the first to recover, giggled. "How in the world is a 28-year-old man getting beat up by a toddler?"

Kikah took her ear away from the phone, yelling out. " **Aurora Francesca Lee**! If you don't cut it out I'm calling your father. Kyungsoon _, please_ stop encouraging her it's not funny!"

Putting the phone back up to her ear, she sighed. "Amber, I gotta go Jonghyun is starting to turn blue. Call me tomorrow after you take it in and let me know if you have any problems."

After agreeing, Amber hung up the phone and laughed until her sides hurt. Wondering which one of them had taught Aurora how to do that. She figured that it could have been one of three people, Key, Irene or Taemin's mother.

Deciding that since she would be driving Kikah's car tomorrow, she might as well spend the night at her friend's apartment. That way she could just get up and go in the morning without having to worry about time constraints. She knew Kikah wouldn't mind, so she made herself comfortable and turned on Netflix and ordered a pizza.

 

   The sun shone brightly filtering through the curtains and filling the living room with a warm morning glow. Slowly, Amber cracked open her eyes taking in a deep breath as she stretched her tired muscles. She had fallen asleep on Kikah's couch while in the middle of marathoning the new season of orange is the new black.

Getting up, she started cleaning up her mess. Gathering the half empty pizza box, she took and put the remaining slices in a container and placed them in the fridge. Washing out her plate and cup she stacked them in the dish rack, before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

She showered quickly and remembered that she didn't bring a change of clothes. So, she raided Kikah's closet and found a comfy hoodie and a pair of bagging sweats. After throwing back on her snapback and pulling the hood of Kikah's sweatshirt over that, she drew the strings a bit to make it snugger. Grabbing her friend's car keys, she exited the apartment and headed to the parking garage.

Looking down at her phone she sent a quick text to Irene and Key, before hitting the unlock button twice and entering the car. Since she and Kikah were around the same height she didn't have to adjust the seat or the car mirrors. Instead, she just started the car and pulled out the garage, headed towards the highway.

At first, she was going to take the main freeway but due to all the construction going on, she opted to take a more isolated and less used highway. It would take her a little longer to get to her destination, but she wouldn't have to deal with the congested traffic of the other one.

Relaxing as she entered the desolate highway, she turned on the radio and let music fill the otherwise quiet car. Smiling to herself, she had to admit Kikah's Tesla was one helluva good car. The engine barely hummed but it ran smooth with quieted horsepower. Amber was thinking about investing in one of them herself.

She was quickly falling in love with the cars ingenuity and its ecofriendly options. Being able to run off either petrol or electricity was genius and a definite plus in Amber's book.

Sighing, she looked into the center mirror to see that another car had entered the highway and was speeding towards her recklessly. Carefully, she picked up speed as the other car rapidly gained closer on the winding highway.

The freeway its self, was narrow with a plunging ravine on one side and a high brown wall on the other. The wall had been built to separate the trailing railroads from the road. The only traffic that the highway received came from delivery trucks, which due to their heaviness had began to wear on the old asphalt. Potholes, littered the highway sparingly intermingled with cracks and loose gravel. It needed to be fixed, but since it never maintained high-traffic it was deemed not a necessity.

Now, however, Amber wished like hell they would have fixed the highway.

Checking her mirrors, to gauge how far away the other car was, she was caught off guard when she saw nothing but highway behind her. The black charger was gone, and Amber breathed a sigh of relief.

Reaching for her phone in the center console, she dialed Irene. Instantly, it connected the phone to the car's Bluetooth and ringing replaced the music that had been playing. Absentmindedly, Amber glanced out the window only to gasp in horror. With quick reflexes, she hit the gas and swerved the car a bit, nearly hitting the highway wall. Barely escaping being rammed by the charger.

Tires screeching, the black car veered back into its own lane. Smoke thick and black formed clouds behind it as dark skid marks were left on the road in its wake. Before the driver brought the charger back behind her and hit the gas.

Knowing that they would try again soon, Amber pressed her foot harder on the gas. Determined to put as much distance between her and the vehicular assailant as possible. Thinking on her feet, Amber sped up more and switched lanes, so that she was in the far-right lane.

However, she didn't stay there for long before the other car switched lanes as well. She could hear Irene's voice shouting throughout the car asking what was happening, but all Amber could do was focus on was evading the person trying to run her off the road. Sweat beads formed on her brow as she, again, barely missed being rammed and switched lanes yet again.

"How far down are you?" Yelled Irene frantically.

"I'm almost there." Amber managed to answer. Briefly, her eyes drifted to the ravine, the only thing that would keep her from plummeting into it was a thin metal guard rail. Shuddering, she tried to get the grisly image of falling into it out of her head.

She heard it, before she felt the car jerk forward from the impact. While she had been distracted with thoughts of plunging to her doom, the charger had made contact with the tail end of Kikah's car. Sending it spiraling into the other lane. Amber fought to keep the car from crashing into the wall. The momentum of the hit, and her efforts fighting with the steering wheel, making the car almost flip. Screeching tires and smoke filled the highway as she combated against crashing.

The only benefit had been that, the charger's speed had slowed down after the hit and it all but disappeared within the smoke. Finally, Amber was able to gain control over the car again and quickly pulled over. Her nerves were frazzled from the effort of keeping death at bay. Shakily, she pulled off her hat and ran a hand nervously through her hair.

That had been close, too close.

Shuddering, she thought about how many times in the span of a minute she had bounced off the guard rail. Laughing bitterly, she checked the mirrors and smiled. Another car was rapidly approaching through the smoke. Taking a deep calming breath, she looked out the passenger mirror and nearly choked.

With self-preservative reflexes, she pulled the car forward bit before the charger T-boned her full force. Her quick thinking preventing her from going over the railing and into the ravine. Glass and metal littered the road and the inside of Kikah's car, as both airbags had deployed and Amber's head was kept from hitting the hard edge of the steering wheel.

Smoke rose from the crumpled hood of the charger, as the newcomer skidded to a stop. Dizzily, Amber unlatched her seatbelt and got out to meet them. Holding her head, as a tickle of blood ran down her brow to her chin, she smiled. "Took you long enough."

Popping the trunk, Amber limped forward helping the newcomer pull out the things they needed. "I got to give to Key, he said this would work but I never really thought it actually would." Sighing, Amber shrugged. "Whelp, come on Irene let's finish this before the cops get here."

Grinning, Irene walked towards the driver side of the charger and snatched open the door. Revealing a barely conscious NaEun, laying against the steering wheel.

Groggily, the deranged girl lifted her head only to be met with Irene's fist. "You stupid bitch!" jeered Irene as she reared back and punched NaEun in the jaw. "I told your punk ass I'd be back. That's alright though, your dumbass fell right into our trap like the weak ass simple minded hoe you are."

Laughing, Amber added." You really should've left well enough alone but now you about to be a first 48 case. Only nobody gives a shit enough about you to even report you missing."

Reaching into the car, Irene grabbed NaEun by the neck and threw her from the vehicle onto the highway road. Together, she and Amber bound her hands and feet in thick ropes, placed duct over her mouth and a black pillow case over head.

Mercilessly, they hefted her up and threw her unconscious body in the trunk of Irene's car.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Sighed Irene, as she helped as still woozy Amber into the car. "Onew and Minho are on their way to get the cars. So, we just have to get poor little tink tink in there to her appointment."

Going around the car, she hit the trunk twice.  Laughing, Irene jeered. "Get ready for a bumpy ride bitch!" Before walking to the driver's side.

Getting into the car, Irene started it up and peeled off down the highway hitting every pothole she could find on the road.

"You really should have gone after another family bitch. We kill for ours." Laughed Irene, before reaching over to her radio and pressing play.

She and Amber laughed, as they drove down the road with a semi-conscious NaEun rolling around in the trunk and damn it feels good to be a gangster pouring from the speakers.

 


	49. Manic Panic: part 1

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind've short. It's more like a bridge to the next chapter though.  
**

 

 **3rd person POV** :

Dimly flickering lights and the dull sound of slow dripping water were the first things that greeted NaEun, as she sluggishly gained consciousness. Her back ached and her head throbbed painfully, in time with the dripping water.

She could feel the crusted dried blood, from the gash she sustained when her head collided with the steering wheel, as it trailed from the side of her head down to her chin. Tightening the skin around it uncomfortably with her every unconscious wince at the pain.

She wanted to run her hands over the wound to inspect the damage but found herself unable. Laughing bitterly, she tugged uselessly at the handcuffs that kept her from her task.

They had handcuffed her to an unforgiving steel chair.

She tried to move her feet, to at least stretch her legs, but found that they too had been handcuffed. One to each front leg of the painful torture device that masqueraded as a chair.

Humorlessly, she laughed.

Slowly, her eyes drifted around the room taking in as much as she could see in the dim light. The entire room was made of some sort of metal. Aside from the empty shelves lining its walls, there were no windows of any kind.

A second chair loomed 2 feet in front of her, just out of reach. Well, if she could have reached it. She again, tugged on the restraints and again yet again found that they gave no slack. Giving up, she went back to her perusal of her confinement finding nothing different.

However, it was the door that gave her pause. It looked like any other steel door but lacked any sort of handle. Which told NaEun one thing, she was trapped. She deduced that where ever they had taken her was probably abandoned and she was probably in a basement of some kind.

In fact, taking a better look at her surroundings it clicked that they had her in some sort of freezer, or maybe a meat locker.

She had to give it to them, they had thought this one through. Her own plan for Kikah had been similar and she had to wonder if that bulldyke Irene planned to torture her as well. She seemed to take great pleasure in assaulting her at Taemin's and snatching out her hair follicle by precious follicle. There was no reason she could think of that would say otherwise.

Sighing, she figured she'd just have to wait and see. She knew that they had to have something planned or else they would've just killed her already. Unless, where they had her was air tight. Which meant that she would slowly suffocate.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind of the thought. None of them had the balls to pull that off. Well, maybe Key did but he wasn't the one who had tricked her, it was them.

He was probably to busy burying his dogs to take part in any of this. This whole thing reeked of Irene and her half-wit lackey Amber. Her mind drifted to how long she had been unconscious and exactly how much time had passed. Looking around she tried to find something that could possibly help her to escape but came up with nothing.

It seemed that they had made sure to clean the place thoroughly before they brought her here, making sure to remove anything that could be helpful to her. There wasn't even a spec of dirt!

Her mind drifted to Taemin and if he had any knowledge of Irene's actions. She knew that no matter what he wasn't heartless enough to do something like this to her. That no matter what she did, he wouldn't actually hurt her. 

She reasoned with herself that somewhere deep inside he loved her and if she could just free herself from captivity and Irene's evil clutches, she could make him see that. That just like the first time he would believe her and leave Kikah to renew their relationship.

At that thought she smiled. She would get Taemin back and once he was hers again, she would make all of his friends and that bitch who stole her life, disappear.

Grinning at her plan, she began to laugh hysterically. Looking for all the world like a homicidal maniac that had gotten away with the perfect murder. However, her sinisterly joyous moment was cut short as the metal door began to creak open and a shadowy figure made their way inside. The dim light acting as a shield to keep their face from her view.

Slowly, they walked toward the light and took a seat in the only other chair in the room.

Gasping, she shook her head. Not wanting to believe what her eyes were seeing as their face became visible in the dim lighting.

It wasn't Irene or even Amber, like she thought it would have been.

Shocked, she whispered only one name, but it was enough. Even as she spoke, it knocked the air from her lungs and made it hard to breathe. "Taemin." She rasped.

Watching in horror as he pulled out a service pistol and sat it on his lap. Giving her the coldest grin, she had ever seen, he smirked. "NaEun, I think it's time you and I had a serious talk."

It was in this moment NaEun felt betrayed, felt as if someone had slapped her. Taemin was not supposed to have been the one to open the door. It all clicked that it had been him all along. This was his plan. Reeling at her new-found revelation, anger began to build in her.

It began to dawn on her that maybe just maybe she may have pushed him too far. That her attempts at getting him back might have gone overboard just a tad. The man that faced her now looked like Taemin but was much colder than he could ever have been.

Gone was the smile that went all the way up to his eyes, that she used to love so much. In its place stood a cold stare and menacing smirk that promised nothing but pain, if she said the wrong words.

Here sat a man that had every intention of keeping his family safe, at all cost. For the first time, NaEun found herself actually afraid of just what he may do to her.

It was in this moment of clarity, that NaEun knew she had **fucked** up.

"So, I'm only going to ask you this once." Taemin began, his cold voice echoing off the bare walls of the room. "What made you think it was okay to go after me. After my **family**. What made you decide within that feeble peanut little head of yours, that you would try and take my world from me? I suggest you really think about your answer before you open your mouth."

 


	50. Manic Panic: part 2

**Taemin's POV** :

I stared at her. Waiting for her answer as patiently as I could muster. Barely able to control my absolute rage at the audacity of this bitch. Now that I was in this place, I couldn't get it out of my head what she tried to do to Kikah.

She really thought no one would figure out that the address she gave Kikah over the phone was the SAME fucking address that was on the "notification" that the "dealership" had sent about a smog.

NaEun had really tried to lure my girl out here to do only god knows what. The more I thought about it, the angrier it made me. I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from blowing this trifling ass psycho's head clean from her body.

I guess she mistook me taking a deep breath to stop from killing her punk ass, as a sign that I was mentally preparing myself for what ever she was about to say.

Her face, that had at first showed fear, now relaxed and in its place sat a condescending smirk. Like what she had to say was going to hurt me. She had no idea, that in all actuality I was giving her one last opportunity for redemption. The chance to confess her sins before justice exacts itself upon her head. 

She was on death row only steps away from execution. Yet, this simple-minded hoe really believed that her words still held power. Well, her ass was in for a rude awakening, but curiosity got the better of me and I decided to play along.

I wanted to see what she would say. Sometimes, to get the truth out of people we find ourselves having to play the fool.

Schooling my features, I tried my best to look sympathetic. Like, I was sorry it had come to this and it worked.

Embolden, she sneered. "I was simply taking back what she stole from me."

Scoffing, I tried to explain. "NaEun, you ne," but she cut me off.

Eyes hardening, she yelled. "She took what was supposed to be my life! My happiness!"

Turning her head away from me, she recounted quietly. "Even before there was a _her_ , I liked you. I always had a crush on you even when we were both trainees, but you never noticed me. Always viewed me as just a cute girl you were friends with, but I wanted more. I wanted you."

Lifting her head, our eyes met and bitterly she laughed. "But you were always chasing other girls, weren't you? It didn't matter if they were Korean just as long as they weren't from Korea. You just loved foreigners, didn't you? I thought luck was finally on my side when you started dating Krystal. I mean, the entire industry knows that she can't keep a man for very long. So, I knew it was only a matter of time before you were back single, and I was going to finally make my move. Show you, I wasn't a little girl anymore. We were finally going to be together."

Pausing, she took a breath. Shaking her head, she chuckled. "But then, you went on tour and met _her_. You couldn't even see me! The beauty that was right in front of you because you were to busy trying to become that **whore's** baby daddy. At least you had the decency to leave her ass to be a single mother for a while. It's what her people aspire to anyway. It's all over the media, single black mothers raising babies by men who don't want them. Men who would rather be with a woman like me or Taylor Swift unnie. But end up using **them** for what they are, comfort."

I was shocked, to say the least. I couldn't believe the foul shit that had just came out of her mouth. I had actually begun to feel sorry for her until she said that. I wanted to shake her ass but instead I decided to give her a verbal punch.

Laughing darkly, I jeered. "And yet it was **Kikah** who ended up with the man you wanted, wasn't it _NaEun_? You talked about Krystal not being able to keep a man but look at you. Never had an official relationship in your life, because your pussy is trash and your attitude is no better. All the sucking and fucking you've done and the highest your group has ever been was C list, at best. Meanwhile, the people you seem to deem beneath you are trumping you in terms of success in both career and life. Instead of doing better, you blame others for your own problems. Lashing out and wreaking havoc on innocent people because you failed at life. You're just a sad little girl who wants so bad to be a woman, but you don't know how."

That pissed her off. She tugged at her handcuffs in a vain attempt to break them and get to me. Being the asshole that I am, I stuck my face just out of her reach and patted my cheek. Daring her to hit me.

Screaming, she recounted. "I am a victim in this! Every single day even after we wrapped up 'We got Married' your horrible taemints would send me hate mail. They would slut shame me and talk about how I wasn't good enough for their precious Taemin oppa. Throw eggs at me every time I left my dorm. Spit on me when they saw me out in public. Nowhere was safe from their torment. They would come to my concerts just to boo, call me names and hold up signs that cursed me out. I couldn't even go to the bathroom by myself because they were there waiting to terrorize me. I deserved to be happy after all that torture. I deserved the life that Kikah has. She stole that from me when she stole you!"

Calming slightly, NaEun caught her breath. Tears were brimming her eyes and for a moment I felt bad. I could fell the pain in her words as they spilled from her lips. This was a crazy, but hurt woman lashing out because how my fans treated her. I really did feel bad for her, but it still doesn't excuse her behavior.

"They won't accept her." Came NaEun's voice, breaking me of my thoughts. Confused, I just looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"They won't accept her or your child." She quietly stated. "Look at what your fans did to me, a Korean just like them. What do you think they'll do to her when they find out? To your child? Your fans will rip them both apart. You may think you love her, but our society will never accept them. No matter what you say, I know, you'll cave under the pressure. You'll never marry her, and your child will always be a bastard."

Sighing, she relaxed. Placing a small satisfied smile on her face, she giggled. "No matter what I win, I know that now. I was only trying to spare you that pain, but you seem to want it. You should be thanking me, yet instead you have me locked away like some animal. But, it doesn't even matter anymore. No matter what you do to me, society will do worse to them. Her people will drag her to the pits of the underworld for not being woman enough to get a real man and ours will disown you and tank both your careers. You'll both have nothing but 'love' to keep you warm."

At this she laughed, and I had to physically restrain myself from hitting her.

My hand inched towards the gun in my lap, but at the last second, I resisted the urge. Instead, I stood up and placed it back into my pocket. I had stalled enough. I had given her every opportunity to be regretful, but it just wasn't in her.

"You're wrong." I began. "No matter what my fans or society thinks they have no control over who I choose to love. I decide who is best for me."

I looked at her then. With no loathing nor hatred, I gave her a look that was worse. I pitied her. I let her see it my face and hear it in my voice. She was nothing but a scorned little girl, sympathetically I confessed. "I'm sorry for anything that you've had to endure because of me. I was young and I didn't really know how to protect even myself from fans, but I could've done a better job to protect you."

She looked at me with appreciation. Her eyes sparkled as if she had won some great prize and I just shook my head. She was too far gone into her madness to ever see reason. Sighing, I decided it was time to wrap up my last words to her.

"There is no excuse for your behavior though. Not towards me and for damn sure not towards my family. You actions carry consequences NaEun and you must face your judge and jury. They will be the one to decide your fate, not me. Not anymore. I'm done with you and your drama. I just don't have time for your bullshit anymore. I wash my hands of you and when I leave this room I will never think about you again."

With that I walked to the door, but before I stepped over the threshold. I left NaEun with one last bit of advice.

"I urge you to use this time to reflect on your life and your choices that have led you here. Try and understand how you got to this point. I hope that if you are given a second chance at life, which I doubt you will, use it to find your own happiness instead of coveting someone elses. I wish I could've saw you for what you were sooner, before it ever even got to this point. Maybe if I had noticed I could've gotten you the help you needed."

Shaking my head, I rid myself of those thoughts. It didn't make a difference now. I spared her a glance, watching as confusion than anger traced scorching paths across her face.

Walking out the door, I called over my shoulder. "Goodbye NaEun. You'll know your fate soon." And with that I closed the door. Ended that chapter in my life and began to focus on the things that laid ahead for me. As I made my way up the basement stairs, the hooded figure of NaEun's executioner made their way down and stood beside me for a moment. They were waiting for instructions on what to do with her.

Tiredly, I scoffed. "Do whatever the hell you want with her, she's not my problem anymore. You know of all her transgressions against my family." Nodding their head, they walked past me and towards the freezer that held NaEun captive.

As I made my way out of the hospital and to my SUV, I smiled. I felt free. Whatever judgement is decided for NaEun she more than deserved it. She had ensured her own fate. Karma is real, and it does come back around, but never in the way you dished it out.

I pulled out of the parking lot with one destination in mind, but first I needed to stop by the pet store.

"Franklin jr. I hope you won't be an asshole too."

 


	51. Making Money Moves

**Taemin's POV** :

It's been weeks now since that unfortunate situation, and that pathetically psychotic person I refused to continue to give a name to, and I strive not to think about it nor her.

She didn't deserve the honor.

Even though I wasn't talking about it or her, it hadn't stopped Kikah from curiously asking about how I handled it all. I knew she would be wondering what had happened, but I decided that the moment I left that place that day I would put it all behind us. Our lives had been affected enough because of her, her lies and her psychotic behavior, it was simply time for us to move on.

Eventually, Kikah stopped asking after constantly receiving my blank stare and we began to move forward as if that whole situation had never existed.

Now, as I sat at my desk in my brand-new office, with my brand-new position at SM, I found that I couldn't concentrate on organizing the new cultural sensitivity workshop for the incoming trainees. Instead, my mind kept circling around one thing.

Well, two things.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair and glanced across my mahogany desk to the set of pictures that sat in tiffany silver frames near its edge. Smiling, I reached over and picked them up. Running my fingers over both frames.

Within the first frame, was a picture of Aurora and me from our photo shoot with Amber. She truly was my mini me, in every way possible. Except those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, those she had inherited from her mother. As long as I lived, I'd never grow tired of looking at those beautiful eyes of theirs and hoped that the newest edition to the Lee family inherited those same eyes as well.

Tracing my fingers over the picture, I marveled at my little girl and the other picture that had been placed into the bottom corner of the frame. It covered up my feet and the grassy foliage of the old temple.

Unlike the other photo, this one was black and white. Kikah's name and age printed across the top, along with the date it was taken. My eyes lingered to the small bean sized image in the center. Still too small to have arms or legs, but like Aurora, had stolen my heart at first sight and would probably also be cursed with my big ass head.

My children. My beautiful, innocent children.

I would give the world to them if I could, if it was what they wanted. The world could be a cruel place and I wanted to protect them from it, from hurt. I would protect them with my life even if it meant from myself. I would do anything for them.

When Aurora first came into my life I had been afraid to mess up. I'd had so much to make up for and it scared me, but I was also excited and ready to be the best father to her that I could be. I made a promise to her back then and had every intention to keep it, as long as there's breath in my body.

It was that same vow that I made to Aurora, the first night she came into my life, was the same thing that I found myself whispering to my unborn the night after I went to pick them up from my parents, as Kikah peacefully slept away.

My eyes left those photos to travel to the other frame in my hand. The picture was much older than the other two but still in great condition. I had told Kikah that I had burned all the pictures from that era, but I lied. **  
**

**This** was the only one that I had kept, and for good reason.

It was the first picture we had ever taken together. Looking at it now, I realized how young we looked.

How young we were.

Me, with my long hair and wide smile as I looked down at Kikah. She was laid across a blue and white flannel blanket, smiling up at me as the sun beamed down on us.

We had gone to a soul festival to see some of Kikah's favorite old school R&B acts. Well, Kikah **and** Onew's favorite artists. We all went as a group, only a few short months after Kikah and I started dating. Jonghyun had snapped that picture of us while we were resting, waiting for the next show to begin and it had always been my favorite picture of us.

Kikah, with her ripped up D'Angelo concert tee and carefree yet loving smile. And me, with my hair pulled back neatly in a banged ponytail dressed not quite like a Scottish pirate, but also still well within that realm. It was on this day that I realized, as I looked down at her, that she was it for me. I never wanted anyone other than the beautiful mahogany goddess that laid before me, enchanting me with her sparkling eyes and loving smile.

That smile, and those eyes, stole my heart that day and would **never** give it back.

I had been giving a lot of thought to our life. Where it was headed. Where we had been and the journey we took to get to this point.

Lately, it was almost all I could think about.

My career was stable and now taking a new exciting path. I had officially begun my duties as the new head of the department of ethics and organizational integrity. My academy with Kai would be opening in only a few short weeks and already we had hit the max number of students that we could accept.

Jonghyun and Onew would even be teaching vocal training classes from time to time, so that made many students eager to enroll not caring that there was now a waitlist. Shinee as group had come up with a scholarship for underprivileged students who wished to attend my school.

We all put money into it and made sure it would cover the cost of tuition and materials, to which EXO members matched and contributed to the scholarship as well. My life had changed so much for the better now. I no longer had to fake being happy and had begun building my name and brand for a future where I wouldn't be depended on my fans support, nor having to adhere to the conditions that came with it.

Not to mention that Kikah and I were stronger than ever. It all had me thinking a great deal about the next step for us and if we were really ready for it. I had talked to everyone about it, except Kikah, and everyone agreed we were **more** than ready.

Slowly, I put the framed pictures back at the edge of my desk and, by some miracle, was able to push my plagued thoughts aside and finish my work.

Tiredly, after several hours, I pushed back my chair and stood from my desk. Kikah had text me earlier to let me know that she would be working late tonight. They were putting the finishing touches on the new worldwide Neris campaign and getting the new couture clothing line off the ground.

My girl had decided to put her love for modeling and fashion to use by launching a couture children's fashion line, spearheaded by none other than Key and modeled by Aurora and other former idol's children. Between the two of us and all our endeavors, I was sure that come hell or high water, we'd always have more than "love" to keep us warm.

Knowing Kikah, she probably wouldn't be getting home until almost 11pm , so it would just be me, Aurora and Franklin jr tonight.

Which gave me a chance to finish an important personal project I had going with Kai and my group members. Taking out my phone, I quickly sent a group text asking them to meet me at my house in an hour and to bring Aurora.

In no time at all, we all sat in my living room pouring over all the details. So far, everything was turning out perfect and I couldn't be happier.

To keep RoRo quiet about my plans, I bribed her with two new Gucci purses and a Fendi toy chest. To me, I was coming off cheap compared to what she could have asked for so for that I was glad.

She busied herself with taking Franklin Jr. out of his tank and letting him walk around the house, while we finished going over things. She claimed that he hated the tank and didn't like to be in there unless he was sleeping or eating. I was just glad that this one did piss on me or bite me, nor Aurora. However...

" **GOTTDAMITT**!!!" Yelled Kai, as he painfully removed Franklin Jr. from his big toe. "I hate this sadistic ass turtle! He only bits me and I'm tired of it."

Bending so that he was looking the turtle into his beady little menacing eyes, Kai whispered. "Don't end up like the last Franklin, you little evil bastard. Trust me, you don't want to know what happened to him."

He watched as the turtle just looked at him as if he wasn't shit, before turning his back him. I tried not to laugh as Kai was dismissed by my daughter's pet and instead focused back on ticking things off of our to do list.

"Daddy! Uncle Kwai is saying swhear words, again." RoRo complained dramatically.

Sighing, I chided. "Uncle Kai stop swearing in front of Aurora. If she starts saying them I'm telling Kikah it was you who taught them to her."

"And Fwranklin." Added my child seriously. "No swhears in fwront of him either, Uncle Kwai."

Defeated, he just nodded his head and began to make his way back to where we all sat.

"Oh, come **ON**!" Yelled Kai aghast and slightly annoyed.

Lifting his foot, he glimpsed and frown at the dark brown substance on top of his foot. Scowling, his eyes followed the now retreating form of Franklin Jr as he made his way to the shallow dish of water Aurora had set out for him to lay in.

Once inside the dish, Franklin Jr. turned so that he was facing Kai and even I could tell the damn turtle looked like it was pleased with itself for shitting on my friend's foot.

Hopping his way to the bathroom, I could hear Kai's angry mumbles about evil turtles and I was just glad this time, with this turtle, it wasn't happening to me.

I watched as Onew raised an eyebrow, Key rolled his eyes, Jonghyun hid a smile and Minho shook his head at Kai's antics.

"Okay, so where are we on music and food?" I asked smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Kikah's POV** :

 

These last few weeks had been so strange. It was like everyone was over concerned with my wants and needs. Just this morning, Key brought me a box of cupcakes from some bakery on the other side of town.

He had been telling me about the place for a week and I casually mentioned how maybe one day I'd make my way over there to try some and **BAM** , he showed up at my office with a box full of all kinds of cupcakes. Though, I had to admit all the flavors I tried were all good as hell.

Key wanted to know if I liked the salted caramel ones like him or the cherry limeade ones, like Irene. Who had stolen the last one and ran out the door like Gollum did with that ring.

I told him that I liked the chocolate one with the caramel and pecans. It was so soft and moist that it practically melted in my mouth on the first bite. The center was filled with a caramel mousse that I knew I would be **craving** later. I also thought it was cute how they put a turtle candy on top of its caramel frosting and drizzled it with more caramel and pecans.

I was actually glad that Key had bought me almost 2 dozen cupcakes, with that many there was bound to be another one of **those** in the bunch. I also liked the maple syrup French toast one that had bacon and a banana slice on top, but I knew that **had** to be a craving and decided I’d keep that to myself. 

Key still never let me live down the fact that I craved dirt, at one point, while I was carrying Aurora. I didn't need him having something else to tease me about.

Once he was gone, Evaine' and I devoured almost half the box while working on the new campaign and getting everything ready for the launch of the new couture line. I was trying to save Taemin and Aurora at least one a piece but it was hard because they were so good, and I was pregnant and hungry as hell.

I was finally passed the morning sickness faze and into the insatiable hunger one. Taemin was afraid to eat with me after I the way I tore into that Katsudon chicken 2 weeks ago. He told me that I looked like a ravenous T-rex that at any moment would have turned on him for daring to even get some rice out of the take-out carton.

He told me he would rather fight a MMA fighter to the death with one arm and 3 missing fingers, than reach for any food we were supposed to be sharing.

I should have been mad at him when he had said that, but at the time, I was just glad I didn't have to share with him anymore.

Things had changed for us both so much since I came back to Korea. Neris beauty is doing well in America, and internationally, and is now a recognized brand. We just opened up several Neris stores in Japan, Hong Kong, Nigeria, Brazil and Sweden.

The opening sales for each store were through the roof and beyond what was projected initially. Things were going so great that I decided it was time for Neris incorporated to branch out and start a children's fashion line.

So, I hired Key as a designer and appointed Evaine' as the new CEO of the fashion department. Neris was getting to be a huge conglomerate and I would need more than just myself as a CEO to handle everything. Irene is now no longer acting CEO of Neris, she is now the CEO and director of the marketing and sales department. Her first act in the new position was to hire Amber as photography department director and I couldn't be happier with her decision.

Who ever said you can't have it all could shut the hell up because it's obvious they either never tried, or just failed and gave up.

I had gone from selling my products from a Kiosk in the middle of the Beverley center to a multi-million-dollar corporation in a little under 2 years. Had gone from college dropout to getting my degree just before I gave birth to my daughter. I took a risk, faced my past and allowed Taemin to be a part of RoRo's life, and eventually back into mine and it was probably the best decision that I made.

All of these things allowed me to be put into a place where I could not only help people but find true happiness. So, to me, I defied that saying and had it all. All that I wanted and needed in life, shared with the people I loved most.

I was successful, and it wasn't luck that got me here. Success is built through hard and perseverance. It's taking what would have been a failure and never giving up or, in my case, forgiving and giving it another try.

I was brought out of my inner reflection on my life and achievements by a knock at the door. Slowly, it opened and in walked a laughing Amber as she held my phone out to me.

"You left this on my desk." She giggled, as she handed me my phone and helped herself to a cupcake. "Aurora called you. She said Uncle Kai is cussing at Franklin Jr., again."

This was the 4 time just this week that he had been over. I knew that he and Taemin were getting ready to open Terpsichore academy, but I was starting to grow suspicious that that wasn't the only thing that those two were planning.

Taemin had been asking me about my plans a lot lately and kept making sure that I wasn't going to flake out on our date this weekend. He always got like when he was planning something, and I just had to wonder what it was.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "I can't believe I left it again. Thanks Amber. Kai and Franklin Jr. have some sort of love hate relationship that I will never understand. That turtle's not to fond of him or Onew either."

Laughing I recounted. "Last week the damn thing pissed on his chicken and bit his fingers when he tried to scold him about it."

Taemin had told me that the original Franklin had done similar stuffed and it left me wondering, where in the **HELL** was he buying these little evil turtles from?

Lifting my head, I watched as Amber went back to the cupcake box to get another one. Frowning when I saw which one she intended to get, I grabbed the nearest item to me and held it up.

Causally, I threatened. "Amber I love you, but I will cut your ass with this envelope opener if you touch my turtle cupcake."

Maybe Taemin was right about being scared of me around food.

 


	52. The Promise That It Gives

**Taemin's POV** :

The day I had been planning for weeks **FINALLY** arrived and I was as nervous as a convicted rapist being put with the general population at a maximum-security prison.

I checked the weather for the seventh time today and just like all the other times was greeted with the same outcome, perfect sunny weather. Everything was lining up to be the perfect day. To be sure, I opened the curtain and looked at the sky only to see that there was not a cloud in sight.

Grabbing my keys and phone, I headed out the door to pick up the love of my life for the beach date of a lifetime. In no time at all, I found myself parked outside of Kikah's high-rise trying to calm my nerves enough to get out the damn car.

With shaky hands, I called my parents to get some words of encouragement and all my dad said was don't fuck it up or catch myself on fire. While my mom was a little less harsh and a little more encouraging. She told me that it was about time and that she was proud to call me her son. She didn't say it in those words exactly, but the meaning was all the same to me. Then they both rushed me off the phone and I was once again surrounded by the silence of my SUV, with only my thoughts.

Sighing, I dialed another number for more encouragement and on the second answer he picked up.

"Parked outside of her apartment freaking out, huh?" He laughed. I didn't have to see him to know he was smirking and probably shaking his head at me.

"Yeah. Jonghyun, I really don't want to fuck this." I whispered helplessly.

I wasn't nervous about anything else other than making today as perfect as the weather. Kikah deserved perfection and I have a less than perfect record for fucking things up or losing shit. Neither of those would be an ideal thing to happen today but with me was always a possibility and that's what was bothering me.

"You won't. Taemin you can do this. It's Kikah. She loves you and even if it doesn't go as perfect as you want it to it'll be perfect for her. She knows your heart, hell she **owns** it, just do your best and that will be enough. I promise you, it'll be enough." Encouraged Jonghyun sagely.

Nodding, I murmured. "Thank you, I think I just needed to hear someone say that."

"You're welcome." He beamed. "Now get your ass in that house! I'll see you guys later on tonight." With that, he hung up on me.

Smiling, I got out the car and headed up to Kikah's apartment. Unconsciously, my hand wandered to the small box tucked neatly in my pocket. The velvety material soothing my frazzled nerves a bit and its solidity reaffirmed that I hadn't lost it to my magic hands.

Nervously, I walked up to the door and after a deep calming sigh, I knocked. Praying to every god, in every religious faction I knew of, that I wouldn't fuck up today.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**  
**

**Kikah's POV** :

Since we were just going to the beach, I decided to wear a simple bohemian dress and sandals. We haven't really had a date like this since my birthday and I was looking forward to spending some time with Taemin.

He had been acting sort of weird lately and I had a feeling it had to do with our date. He was planning something but for the life of me I couldn't figure out exactly what it was. The only guess that I had was him doing something similar to when he took me to turtle island for my birthday. At my last appointment he made sure to ask the doctor if it was safe for me to fly or be on a boat and it caught me off guard but also made me wonder where we were going.

Unlike the last time though, he couldn't get me drunk and surprise me with the trip on the plane. So, then that posed the question of how he would do it this time and where we'd go.

Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair marveling at how soft it was. I didn't wear my hair straight very often, but Irene had convinced me that I should change things up a little for my date. So, we met up with Amber and went down to this salon in Itaewon this morning, for a little girl time before my date with Taemin. We got our nails and hair done and they even massaged my back. I came back from that place feeling like a new woman.

Since my skin had the pregnancy glow to it, I decided against wearing any makeup and just through on some tinted lip balm. It was when I had put on my favorite perfume that I heard the knock at my door.

Knowing it was Taemin, I grabbed my phone and went to open the door. Smiling, at him I took in his appearance. He was dressed down in just a white button down, that he hadn't buttoned all the way and rolled up the sleeves, and khakis. He had dyed his hair back black and in a rare momentous occasion had it styled so that his forehead showed.

He looked amazing and sexy and the best part about all of this was that he was ALL mine.

Giving me a wide smile, he grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I noticed right away that he was slightly shaking as he drove and watching him a little more closely, I realized that he had a slight red tint to his cheeks. I knew it couldn't be from liquor, he wouldn't drink and drive with me in the car, ever. So, it left me wondering what in the hell was going on in that mind of his.

However, all thoughts of Taemin's suspicious behavior left me once we pulled up to the rocky shoreline that led down to the beach. The afternoon sun gleamed off the water, casting a beautiful reflection of cloudless skies in its cool clear depths.

Looking around, I noticed there were a lot of other cars parked all around. There were several tents set up along the grassy area that led to the rocky edge and two more near the stairs that led down to the beach. There was music in the distance like some sort of carnival was going on, but I couldn't see that far down to make out anything.

Blissfully, I sighed, and let Taemin lead me down to the sandy beach below us. It was nice being here with just the two of us. Aurora was staying over at Key's for the weekend and when I talked to her this morning, before she rushed me off the phone, she told me they were giving each other makeovers but she wasn't allowed to use scissors.

The longer we walked the beach laughing and talking, as the gentle waves lapped at its sandy edge, the more relaxed I saw Taemin become. Hand in hand we strolled aimlessly down the seashore stopping every now and then to pick up a shell to give to RoRo later.

We had just taken off our shoes and walked to the water's edge when I heard singing in the distance.

"Hey baby do you hear that?" I asked, turning to Taemin. Brows crinkled he strained to hear what I was hearing.

"I don't hear anything Kiks." He sighed. "What does it sound like?" He asked me quizzically.

"Music. Maybe singing." I sighed. "I know the melody but for the life of me I can't figure out what song it is." I was starting to get agitated at not being able to figure it out. The singing was so far away that I could barely make out any lyrics. It was like a soft whisper on the ocean breeze that was gradually gaining in volume.

Smiling, Taemin suggested. "Well, let's go find it then. Or at least where it's coming from." Nodding my head, I placed my hand in his and led him in the direction that I thought it was coming from.

Only we didn't have to walked very far before the singing was loud enough that I could make out the lyrics and when I did, it all clicked, and tears began to fill my eyes.

Years ago, right after Taemin took me to meet his parents for the first time, we had a conversation about our wants and dreams. I told Taemin that my dream proposal was me on the beach being serenaded as he popped the question.

"I can't believe you remembered." I smiled, as the tears I was barely holding back threatened to fall.

Pulling me close, he kissed my lips softly. "Didn't I tell you that I remembered everything you told me." He smiled gently. 

Turning me around so that we now faced the large rocks just above a tide pool. I watched as 9 figures slowly descended down to stand on the rocks above us, microphones in hand.

"I hope you don't mind but I wasn't able to get Jon B like you wanted. He had a problem with his passport. So, I got the next best thing." Taemin whispered against my hair. 

Swallowing back more tears, I nodded my head as EXO's voices surrounded us and Taemin got down on one knee. 

 

My head was spinning, this was really happening. After we had broken up I put all thoughts of us getting married or even back together at the back of my mind, yet now here we were. Taemin on down on one knee staring at me lovingly as his friends and label mates sang our song.

I always thought that this song fit us perfectly. We were two people that nobody thought would be together. People used to warn me about him, saying that I was just a fetish for him. That once he had a taste of the exotic he would move on with and date a Korean just like him. Told him that we wouldn't last past a year and yet here we are.

Taking a deep shaky breath, I waited for Taemin to speak his heart and say those magic words.

"Kikah." He began nervously biting his lip. "I was so afraid to do this at first. So afraid I'd fuck this up. So, scared I would ruin this moment by doing something dumb or not saying the right words, but now all I can think about is how much I love you and how good you look in that dress." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"We've been through a lot, but I think it was actually the best thing that could have happened. It made me realize how much you mean to me and it also made me grow up. My dad told me that a man doesn't know who he is until he knows what kind of woman he wants to marry, and he was right. I was just going from girl to girl without really wanting anything in this world other than to be successful and meeting you changed that. Meeting you made me want more from myself, to have goals that went beyond being the best dancer in SM. I wanted to become a man that you and my family could be proud of. You gave me so damn much and never asked anything of me you wouldn't give yourself. Encouraged me to pursue my dreams and for the ones that didn't work out to find new ones. You gave me a beautiful daughter and now we're about to have another. I can't imagine my life without you in it, bonnet and all. Hell, I even thought about getting a damn bonnet too."

At that, I had to laugh a little, but it sounded watery even to my ears. I heard as DO sang the last verse in the song, watching as Taemin's eyes began to shimmer a bit.

"You're my life, my soul, the mother of my children and holder of my heart. I never want to imagine my world without you in it and I hope and pray that I never have to. Kikah Latoya Williams will you mar-marry me?" He stammered a little trying to hold back tears of his own, as mine freely began to fall.

"Yes. **YES**!!" I laughed happily. 

Jumping up, Taemin wrapped his arms around me and nearly dropped the tiny black velvet box on the sand beneath us. Pulling me close we shared a searing kiss as the waves caused the water to gently lap at our feet.

I felt so light, so incredibly happy that I thought I would float away. I never noticed when EXO disappeared back amongst the rocks and when we began to walk again. I felt like I was floating out in the water and Taemin was the anchor that kept me from being swept out to sea. Looking down at our intertwined hands, I smiled. 

My eyes traveled to the box still in his hand and it dawned on me that my ring was still inside that damn box.

Laughing, I asked. "Taemin, can I have my ring now?"

Looking down at his hand that contained the box, he shook his head. "I can't." He admitted quietly.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked confused as hell. Sighing, I reached over and plucked the box from his hand. Watching as he giggled nervously, I ran my fingers over the box before opening it up.

Gasping, I just looked at him and handed it back.

"It's empty." I stated, now even more confused than I had been before.

"Yeah, about that." Taemin began, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I kind of told someone to hold it for me so that I wouldn't lose it and then maybe I might have forgotten to get it back from them." He stammered quickly.

Before I could ask, he cut me off. "Look they're here to so we can just go and find them real quick and get it from them."

Sighing, I just nodded my head. I was sure he must have given Kai my ring to hold onto, so we just needed to catch up with him before he left the beach.

"I can't believe you forgot to get the ring back from Kai." I grumbled, as we headed in the direction EXO must have gone.

"I know, I'm sorry but I promise when you see it it'll be worth the extra couple of minutes you had to wait." Promised Taemin.

Smiling, I realized that while the proposal itself was perfect Taemin was still Taemin and while he hadn't lost anything this time, he still forgot something important, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

I just hoped he didn't forget anything else.

 


	53. 60/40

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus guys.  Now, without further ado, the long awaited conclusion of Parental Discretion Advised....enjoy everyone and thanks for reading.  
**

 

**Kikah's POV**

It felt like we had been walking forever as we made our way in the direction EXO must have gone. The music I had heard earlier and the tents I had seen from the car, were now a lot closer.

They were a beautiful champagne color and looked to be made of the finest silks. Now that we were only feet away from them I realized that they weren't tents at all, they dividers of some sort.

Like the kind the rich used for private galas in public places. It was a way to keep all unwanted guest out.

All around the perimeter were bouquets of beautiful wild nigella, cream colored lilies and the bluest iris' I had ever seen. Some of the flowers had been woven into large pieces of drift wood and others scattered around a path that lead to an opening inside the silken border.

Two bouncers of some sort stood century at the entrance. Ear pieces tucked securely into their left ears and crisp black suits in stark contrast with the silky champagne backdrop they stood in front of.

I thought that Taemin would have changed our course or at the very least slowed his pace some, but he didn't. Instead we just continued to walk straight for the private event almost as if we were going to walk right through it to the other side. Sparing a glance to Taemin's determined face I could tell that that was exactly what he planned to do.

We were going to crash someone's party!

Tugging his hand, I got his attention. "Tae, I don't think we should walk through someone's obviously private affair just to get my ring back from Kai." I reasoned softly.

"What if that was us and it was our baby shower or something. You'd be pissed off if anyone that wasn't invited just walked on through. I think we should just go around." I suggested.

Smiling, he patted my hand lovingly. "Kiks there is no other way around. I can guarantee that the guys walked through here too. Just trust me, it'll be fine. I'm mean who wouldn't want their party crashed by celebrities and a business mogul? These people will probably tell this to their grandkids someday." He laughed.

Pulling me by the hand, we began up the path that led to the security men and just like Taemin had suggested, they didn't even bat an eye at us as we walked past them.

My eyes took in the event décor. More of those beautiful flowers decorated the inside. Chairs were neatly piled in rows with a space down the middle to form an aisle. Flowers and silken fabric lined the open space, as the people who occupied each decorated seat waited patiently for something or someone.

Eyes widening, I turned to look at Taemin's beaming face. Pulling me, close he kissed the top of my head and smiled. "You didn't really think I'd wait years for you to say yes and just leave it at a simple proposal, did you? Life is too damn short for all the pretenses and I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

Astonished, I just nodded. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had planned all of this right under my nose. Taemin who can't even remember if he fed franklin jr or paid his cell phone bill, had planned the perfect day. Had set the stage for the best moment of both our lives aside from the day we became parents.

Finally, I got a good look at the guests and smiled. They were all here. His parents, his brother, our friends, his label mates, my sister and my dad. 

Everyone we knew.

My eyes traveled to the large archway that was positioned just in front of the tranquil sea. It too, was made of driftwood and had massive amounts of those same flowers woven into it as well as some honeysuckles. It was beautiful, and I was speechless.

"Alright come on Kiks time to get you ready for your special day!" Came Key's overly cheery voice, as he approached us carrying a clipboard and sporting an eye piece.

"You two can talk more after the ceremony." Added Kyungsoon, who also approached us.

She was dressed in a velvety blue cold shoulder dress, with a sweetheart neckline and high side split. Her hair held beachy waves and her lips were painted a dark red. She looked like Rita Hayworth, if she was Korean of course. Taemin's mother looked radiant.

Giving me one last sweet kiss on the lips Taemin prepared to leave, grinning. "I'll see you down the aisle Kiks."

"Wait!" I called out. "What about the ring?" I asked hesitantly. I knew my man and he really could have lost my damn ring.

"It's in the safest hands that it could be in." He promised. Then giving me a slight nudge in Key's direction, he urged. "Now go get ready. I think I've waited about as long as I can for you to start wearing my last name."

I was immediately swept into the waiting arms of Taemin's mother who guided me in the direction of a tent at the back. Once we entered, the chaos began. 

Clothes and make-up products were haphazardly thrown about across the vanities and sofas that lined the tent. As I looked around at the color sheme and the dresses my bridesmaids wore, it dawn on me that Taemin had gotten something else right too.

Our theme.

I had always wanted a nautical wedding and he had seen to it that that was what I would get.

Ohs and Ahs drew me out of my thoughts as I looked to see what was going on. Kyungsoon was carrying something towards me. It was cleverly concealed in a protective casing design to preserve the material. If I had to guess, I was sure that was my wedding dress.

"You know I wasn't much older than you when I walked down the aisle." She began, as she stopped in front of me. Carefully she unzipped the covering to unveil the dress it housed, and I gasped. 

It was so beautiful I could have cried.

The bodice was the purest white I had ever seen, and its design was figure flattering, even for a pregnant bride. It would fit snuggly around my hips before flaring out at the back to reveal the royal blue undercoat.

It was trimmed in that same royal blue with anchor detailing painstakingly stitched into the fabric. Its train wasn't very long but it was by no means short either. It was just long enough that I wouldn't need help with it if I had to pee.

"Only when I walked down the aisle Taemin was 3 weeks old." Sighed Kyungsoon. Gesturing for me to turn around, she began to help me out of my clothes and into my wedding dress. Smiling when it slid on like a glove.

 

"Kikah, I want you to have something." She spoke softly. "I pass my dress to you because you are now my daughter, but we have one more family tradition."

Slowly, she pulled out an antique box that looked worn in its corners. Opening it up she smiled gently. "These earrings have survived wars. They were the only thing my family managed to keep when we were invaded by japan. Given to my great- grandmother on her wedding day, then again to my grandmother on hers and so on and so forth. Today I give them to you and when the time is right you will give them to your daughter on hers. They represent our love for our family, our love for our daughters."

Stopping, she wiped a stray tear from her eye. I felt myself tear up at her explanation. 

With shaky hands, she put them on me and with a watery smile, confessed. "I always wanted a daughter and today I now have one. My son chose well, Kikah. You are strong, kind and have gone out into the world and made your mark on it. I'm so proud of you. You help my son see something much larger than himself, to be a better man. To show you his worth as you have shown him yours."

Kissing me on the forehead, as Key handed her my veil she helped me place it on my head before offering me one last bit of advice. "I will tell you as my mother told me on my wedding day. Love is always worth the fight, my daughter. No matter what you two go through remember those words and remember that feeling you'll have today when you walk out and see him waiting for you at the end of the alter. No matter what you may face in the future from this day on you two will face it together, as a family."

Patting my shoulders, she gave me a gentle push to Irene who helped me put on my shoes.

"Here. You can barrow this." Offered Key, as he handed me his blue handkerchief. "You needed something borrowed and I know you'll be needing this at some point." He laughed. Then as if he had an epiphany suddenly pulled an oblong box from his coat pocket.

"This is for you. Someone left it in the tent for you earlier." He said, as he handed it to me.

"Do you know who it's from?" I asked, as I took it from him but he only shook his head. Sighing, I opened it up. Inside was a princess cut blue sapphire that was set on a very delicate silver necklace. At the very top of the box was a card that had a note written on it.

"Something new. I'll see you soon. Tey." I read aloud and smiled. 

I wasn't sure if that meant that she was eventually going to accept my offer or if she was just making sure I knew that she had every intention of returning, but I was happy, nonetheless. Either way, with Teyanna around I was sure things would always be interesting.

Key helped me put it on and soon I could hear the music gain in volume. It was time.

"Say goodbye to Kikah Willams and Hello to Kikah Lee." Joked Amber as she and the others lined up to walk down the aisle.

Standing on my tip-toes I peeped over them all to see who was singing, only to grin widely when my eyes landed on EXO. Now dressed in suits, they stood off to the side of the archway mics in hand as the music pumped through the system.

One by one my bridal party slowly walked down the aisle with Key leading the pack. Turning around I gave myself one last once over before trying to fix my veil to cover my face.

"Let me get that for you." Came Jonghyun's soft voice. Gratefully I smiled and turned so that he could fix it for me. I watched as he handed Aurora off to Taemin's mother, who whispered something in her ear, handed her a basket full of flowers and nodded.

"Ready to do this?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I laughed. Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he nodded his head and then joined the bridal party down the aisle.

Aurora took her place in front of me. Slowly taking measured steps before tossing a small handful of flowers. She looked like a little angel in her blue and white dress.

Someone had tied a pretty blue ribbon around her head like a headband, letting her cute curls fall around her shoulders. My baby was enjoying every moment of this, as the guest cooed over her cuteness.

With one last deep breathe I took my place at the edge of the aisle, right as a new song began. I watched as all our guests stood up from their seats and turned to look at me.

The first cords of the song wafted over me. The melody all too familiar. For a moment I wanted to laugh. Taemin and all his tricks, had pulled out all the stops by having his best-friends group sing another of my favorite songs. Though the group had split some time ago the song remained a classic and, in all honesty, fit us in this moment completely. 

I began my journey down the aisle, my heart beatingso fast that I thought it was going to burst. I kept my eyes locked on Taemin's.His own eyes and smile mirroring mine. With our bridal party on either side ofthe archway, as he waited for me in its center, I approached

As I took my place next to him, I noticed there was one more person in the center with us, Onew.

Raising an eyebrow, I got ready to ask why but he smiled and cut off my question.

"Shinee is a family and we all agreed that it should be one of us that had this honor, I won." He whispered brightly. "and Minho wasn't very happy about it either."

We began the ceremony and in no time at all Onew was asking who was giving me away.

Smiling, my father clad in his formal naval uniform stood and approached us, but what shocked me the most was so did Taemin's father. He was wearing his formal military uniform as well and side by side they took my hand and place it in Taemin's.

Offering one last bit of advice to him in whispered words that were not meant for others, even myself, to hear. Nodding Taemin nodded to each of them as they took their seats once more.

"And now the rings." Came Onew's voice. I looked at Kai, who after finishing singing, took his place beside Taemin as best man but he only looked back at me and nodded his head for me to look behind me.

Standing from her place next to Kyungsoon, RoRo held a interictally decorated pillow that contained our rings. Strutting up to us she handed her father the pillow with our rings. Bending down we both placed a kiss on her cheeks. 

She was just too cute for words in this moment and it made us all giggle a little.

"Someday you are going to make a great model, just like your mommy princess." Beamed Taemin.

"Thwanks daddy." Came Aurora's cheery response. "Okay so you have the rwings now. Can you kiss already, I want cake." Demanded our toddler laughingly.

"Anything for you princess." Smiled Taemin. Contently, we finished the ceremony. Taking vows to always love and cherished one another. My eyes scanned the crowds as we were presented to them all as Mr and Mrs, before catching a glimpse of a womanly shape high up on the rocks.

Slowly, the figure stood and began to leave. Even though they were wearing a large hat I knew who it was. 

Smiling, I was glad that she had managed to make it to my wedding and just like the note she left on her gift I knew I would see her soon. I watched as she seemed to linger a bit, her body language spoke where the eyes I could not see couldn't.

She was looking at Kai.

Giving one last look around she tipped her hat at me before disappearing among the rocks.

"So." Boomed Taemin's excited voice. "Who's ready for cake and one hell of a dance battle?" 

 

**The END...**

 


End file.
